Falsos prejuicios
by Skaytch
Summary: Elizabeth es obligada a casarse con el Sr Darsy, en esos momentos lo desprecia. Ella sólo quiere anular el matrimonio y continuar con su vida. ¿Podrán con el tiempo cambiar sus sentimientos?
1. Conociéndonos

**NOTAS**

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que no sean demasiado exigentes conmigo, ya que el nivel de autoras es muy alto.

Me decidí por orgullo y prejuicio porque la película me encantó, me quedé con ganas de saber que pasaba después.

Quiero decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, y me apetecía compartirla. No la voy a dejar a mitad, ya que está totalmente escrita, eso era algo primordial para mí, ya que en otro caso no podía asegurar las actualizaciones. Eso no quiere decir que no se me puedan dar ideas para que sea mucho más interesante, siempre se pueden retocar los capítulos.

Por último decir que acepto sugerencias y críticas, siempre que sean constructivas.

**CAPITULO 1**

**POV DARSY**

El carruaje trotaba sin parar, tenía unas ganas locas de llegar a mi destino, ese verano lo Íbamos a pasar en Nederfield, una casona que mi padre poseía cerca de Meryton.

William mira ahí, por fin llegamos, -dijo mi madre mientras sostenía a mi hermana que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Miré a través del cristal, y vi unos extensos campos en los que se erguían numerosos árboles, todo era verde, el paisaje distaba bastante de Londres, en el que abundaba mas el asfalto. A lo lejos se distinguía un solemne caserío, de unas dimensiones adecuadas para ser una casa de verano.

Al bajar del carruaje nos esperaban los múltiples criados para darnos la bienvenida. Una señora de una edad madura se acerco a nosotros.

—Bienvenidos a Nederfield sres Darsy, soy el ama de llaves, la Sra Smith— al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.

—Gracias sra Smith— contestó mi padre subiendo el tono de voz para que todos pudieran oírle — les presento a mi familia, esta es la Sra Darsy, y estos son mis hijos, el señorito William y la señorita Georgiana.

Levanté mis ojos al cielo haciendo una mueca de resignación, no me gustaba la titulación antes del nombre.

No nos costó mucho instalarnos en Nederfield, yo casi me sentía como en mi casa. Por las mañanas iba a las caballerizas a montar a caballo, mi padre, el duque de Pemberly me regaló un caballo, Thunder, ese fue el nombre que elegí para el por su energía.

Un día en una de mis cabalgatas, vislumbré a lo lejos un paraje hermosísimo, se trataba de una pequeña cascada que surtía un lago a sus pies, estaba protegida por unos grandes árboles que le proporcionaban una sombra envidiable por las fechas en las que estábamos, se respiraba una tranquilidad inmensa, decidí que volvería con mis artilugios de pintura, ya que era una de mis mayores aficiones y estampar en papel dicha belleza.

Yo era un niño bastante travieso, y eso llevaba de calle a la servidumbre, ya que les gastaba bromas sin cesar. Un día puse un cubo lleno de agua encima de la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación, cuando vi pasar a Emilly una de las doncellas grite...

—¡Emilly ven corre! me he torcido el pie al bajar de la cama

Emilly con la cara descompuesta entro como un vendaval en el cuarto, y automáticamente le cayó el cubo de agua por encima de la cabeza. Comencé a reírme sin parar, tenía que sujetarme la tripa, hasta que esta se quitó el cubo de encima y me miró con cara de enfado, en ese momento comprendí que era mejor huir, corría desesperadamente sintiendo como estaba a punto de cazarme , cuando llegué al jardín choqué contra mi madre, y automáticamente Emilly contra mí.

—¡Dios mío Emilly! ¿qué le ha sucedido?— Dijo mi madre asombrada

—Disculpe sra Darsy, estaba regando las flores, y por un descuido terminé echándome el agua encima.

—Está bien Emilly, cámbiese de ropa no sea que se coja un resfriado— dijo mi madre entrando en casa.

Estaba perplejo, no me había acusado ante mi madre, eso me salvaba de un buen castigo. Me giré para mirarla, y con cara de pena dije.

—Gracias por no delatarme Emilly— tiré de su brazo un poco para que se agachara y le di un sonoro beso.

—Ohhhh señorito William— me miró y en su mirada pude ver que me perdonaba— pero no me lo haga más.

—LLámeme William, simplemente William.

Me fui ganando a todos, deje de ser el señorito, no era extraño verme por la cocina, para martirio de la sra Philips, a la cual le quitaba las galletas que acababa de hornear, haciendo que al principio tuviera que hacerlas de nuevo, luego optó por hacer el doble, imaginando que pasaría la mala nube, era si como me llamaba. Todos resaltaban lo cariñoso que era, travieso pero encantador.

Iban pasando los días, y aunque me lo estaba pasando muy bien, a veces echaba de menos alguien más acorde a mi edad con quien jugar, mi hermana Georgiana contaba solamente con 2 años, de repente me acordé del lago que había descubierto y decidí que aquella tarde iría allí.

Descargué mi caballete y mis utensilios de pintura, comencé a pintar el paisaje, poco a poco la tranquilidad me produjo una sensación muy placentera de somnolencia, me tumbé en la hierba decidido a tomar una siesta muy reconfortante, cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la pierna abrí mis ojos y vi que se me acerba corriendo a toda prisa un perro que se plantó encima de mi buscando algo.

—Thooorrrrr

—A lo lejos vi como se acercaba una niña, remangándose la falda, era un poco flacucha pero muy bonita, tenía los cabellos largos y morenos, de su cara resaltaban sus ojos negros y vivarachos.

—Discúlpeme usted— decía azorada— no le hará nada el perro.

—El perro no— dije incorporándome y sacudiendo mi ropa— pero de usted no estoy tan seguro, tiene una puntería increíble.

—No imaginé que pudiese haber alguien, hubiera sido más cuidadosa tirando el palo, pero este es un lugar que frecuento muy a menudo y nunca viene nadie— decía roja de vergüenza.

—Mi nombre es william— dije mientras estiraba mi mano en forma de saludo— vivo temporalmente en Nederfield y tengo 13 años.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Elizabeth— dijo ella estrechándome la mano— yo resido en Loungbourn, y tengo ya 8 años.

Aquella tarde fue la primera de las múltiples veces que estuvimos juntos, nos caímos muy bien. Todos los días acudíamos a nuestra cita en el lago, para mí era algo imprescindible, ya que aunque no fuera de mi edad, podía considerarla una gran compañera de juegos. Era distinta de las niñas de la sociedad con las que yo estaba acostumbrado a tratar, que casi no respiraban por miedo a hacer algo inadecuado. Ella no dudaba un momento en subirse a un árbol, correr tras su perro, en mojarse los zapatos intentando coger cucharetas.

Nos pasábamos el día jugando, o sentados sobre la hierba hablando de cualquier tema, había momentos que estábamos en silencio, pero no resultaba incomodo.

—Sabes?— dijo ella mirando hacia el cielo— esta noche ha venido la cigüeña a mi casa, y nos ha dejado una niña.

—¿Si?, ¡qué bien!— dije sonriendo— todavía recuerdo cuando nació mi hermana hace 2 años, mis padres estaban dichosos y llenos de alegría

—Uff mis padres solo se lamentaban— dijo extrañada— decían que ellos querían un niño, que iban a dejar de intentarlo.

—Intentar... el qué?.

—Pienso que se referirían a dejar de mandar cartas a la cigüeña. Opino que en sus cartas no especificarían bien el sexo que querían, por eso solo les han traído niñas.

—Ohh Elizabeh— dije estallando en carcajadas— siento decirte yo esto, pero las cigüeñas de ese tipo no existen.

—¿Cómo que no?— preguntó la pequeña, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Voy a contarte como viene los niños al mundo, ya que esa historia de la cigüeña era la versión antigua que yo también tenía, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Comencé a relatar la manera en la que yo me había enterado al nacer mi hermana, ya que con 10 años ya no se me podía engañar tan fácilmente.

—Los niños nacen del vientre de sus mamas, están formándose durante 9 meses por eso tu mama tendría mucha tripa.

—William— dijo ella desconcertada— lo que no entiendo es cómo se meten ahí.

—Yo también hice esa misma pregunta, y la respuesta de mi madre fue que eso pasaba cuando dos personas que se querían se daban besos y dormían juntas, que el resto lo sabría cuando fuese más mayor.

—¡Qué horror!, la próxima vez que venga mi primo Andrew, me negaré a dormir con el por mucho que falten camas, y por supuesto nada de besos de bienvenida —dijo ella muy enfadada.

El verano llegaba a su fin, y aquella era mi última tarde, sentía dejar todo aquello, la gente, la casa, los caballos, pero en especial echaría de menos a esa niña que había alegrado mis tardes. Todo volvería a la rutina, la escuela, los horarios y los modales de la sociedad.

Esa tarde los dos estábamos muy silenciosos, decidí que la dibujaría y ella accedió gustosa, pero el ambiente se notaba cargado. Logré hacerle un retrato a carboncillo, y hasta yo me sorprendí del parecido que realmente tenia con ella, por lo que le pedí quedarme con él y así le recordaría. Ella cogió el carboncillo y a un lado del retrato puso... amigos por siempre. Miss Elizabeh Bennet.

La hora de la despedida había llegado, y con ella el momento más agrio de mi estancia allí.

—Es hora de que me vaya a casa— dijo ella tendiéndome la mano apenada.

—si — y cogiéndole la mano me incorporé para mirarla.

se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras nuestras miradas intentaban eludir la pena que sentíamos.

—Elizabeth— dije en un tono nervioso— ¿me permites darte un beso de despedida?

—Por supuesto— dijo ella convencida

Solté su mano para cogerla de los hombros, fui acercándome poco a poco a su mejilla hasta que le di un beso, cuando iba a darle el otro en la otra mejilla, un impulso irrefrenable interrumpió mi recorrido y girando la cara se lo di en los labios. Nos quedamos unos momentos paralizados, yo sentía un gran placer en lo que estaba haciendo, pero al abrir mis ojos, vi el desconcierto en los de ella. Eché a correr alejándome del lugar como si hubiese fuego, mientras la oía gritar mi nombre.


	2. Reencuentro

Solté su mano para cogerla de los hombros, fui acercándome poco a poco a su mejilla hasta que le di un beso, cuando iba a darle el otro en la otra mejilla, un impulso irrefrenable interrumpió mi recorrido y girando la cara se lo di en los labios. Nos quedamos unos momentos paralizados, yo sentía un gran placer en lo que estaba haciendo, pero al abrir mis ojos, vi el desconcierto en los de ella. Eché a correr alejándome del lugar como si hubiese fuego, mientras la oía gritar mi nombre.

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Reencuentro**_

_**POV DARCY**_

A lo lejos ya se podían discernir los contornos de Nederfield y una sensación de tristeza se apoderó de mí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí, 15 largos años en los que toda mi existencia había dado un giro radical. Ese verano lo recuerdo como la última etapa feliz de mi vida.

Pocos meses después de marcharnos mis padres fallecieron, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana Georgina sumidos en la mas inmensa tristeza, yo contaba solamente con 13 años, cuando me vi convertido en el duque de Pemberly con todas las obligaciones que ello conllevaba. Al ser menor, quedé bajo la tutela de Lady Catherine de Bourg, una tía de mi madre, único familiar cercano que poseíamos.

Lady Catherine, era la persona más estricta y clasista sobre la tierra, se empeñó en hacer de mi una persona digna de mi título. La educación, modales y apariencias, eran lo más importante. Por esas razones, me separaron de mi hermana y me recluyeron en un colegio interno de alta alcurnia. Aquello parecía un cuartel militar, con miles de normas que cumplir, según ellos, nos enseñaban a ser auténticos caballeros. Cuidaban todos los aspectos de nuestra posición social y educativa, pero nunca se preocuparon de nuestra situación sentimental, en aquellos tiempos hubiera dado todo por un abrazo.

Mi personalidad cambió, y dejé de ser aquel risueño niño, para convertirme en un adulto resentido, y prepotente. Yo era el cuarto duque de Pemberly, desde aquel fatídico día , mi destino se había sellado sin posibilidades de cambiarlo, tendría que casarme con una dama de mi posición, que incrementara mi riqueza, tener como mínimo un heredero varón al que dejarle todo. Lady Catherine ya tenía la candidata perfecta, y no era otra que su hija Anne.

Anne tenía un año menos que yo, no era lo que se podía considerar una belleza, más bien era una chica flacucha, pálida y enfermiza, sus ojos solo transmitían tristeza y desolación, vestía igual que su madre, y nunca había logrado oírla decir más de cuatro palabras juntas. Casualidades de la vida Lady Catherine decía que mi madre estaría orgullosa ya que nos habían prometido desde la cuna. Yo me resistía a ese futuro, pero tantas veces me lo habían repetido, que hasta yo creí que era lo correcto.

Hasta ahora había podido eludir mis obligaciones, porque aun estaba en el periodo de aprendizaje, pero una vez terminados mis estudios me veía en el deber de tomar las riendas de mi vida. Lady Catherine cada vez me presionaba mas para que anunciara el compromiso, me estaba ahogando, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo salir de semejante aprieto, cada día me veía más hundido.

— Buenos días William — eso me sacó del pozo sin fondo en el que me veía en ese momento.

—Buenos días Charles, que alegría volver a verte —dije mientras le abrazaba con unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Charles Bingley era un compañero del colegio con el que había hecho muy buena amistad, el único que me había dado consuelo en mis momentos bajos.

—William hace muchos años que te conozco, y sé que hay algo que te inquieta.

—Si hermano, estoy al borde del precipicio, un precipicio que desemboca en una vida la cual no quiero llevar.

Le expliqué todas mis preocupaciones, mis deseos de eludir una vida programada por Lady Catherine

—William, necesitas tiempo — dijo mi amigo pensando una solución.

—Eso es algo de lo que carezco.

—Por qué no le propones a Lady Catherine que te deje un tiempo para poner tus cosas en orden.

—Quizás sea buena idea — mi cara se iluminó pensando en la posibilidad — Charles, podrías pasar el verano conmigo en Nederfield, juntos podríamos buscar una salvación, y para mí sería muy bueno contar con tu amistad en estos momentos.

— Eso está hecho, ¿podría llevar a mi hermana Caroline? — decía mi amigo con una sonrisa en su cara — quién sabe, hasta podías enamorarte de ella. Lady Catherine no podría oponerse a que te casaras con mi hermana, ella es una mujer que cumple todos los requisitos que tiene que tener tu esposa, además, el amor verdadero nos saca fuerzas para luchar contra el destino.

Caroline Bingley era dama digna de mi posición, poseía unos cabellos cobrizos recogidos en un moño muy favorecedor dejaban al descubierto a una mujer increíblemente guapa. Cuando la conocí no dudé que intentaría enamorarme de ella, pero en el corazón no se manda, y contra mas la trataba más me daba cuenta de lo vacía que estaba. Era la típica mujer de sociedad, vanidosa, a la que solo le interesaban los vestidos y las fiestas. Le gustaba ser el centro, que todo el mundo alabase su belleza, despreciando aquello que no coincidiera con sus ideas y rango.

Una vez instalados en Nederfield, me sentí libre, e intente llevar una vida muy normal. Los vecinos, curiosos de tener gente importante por los alrededores, pasaban a presentarse invitándonos a los bailes que se iban a celebrar en Meryton. Charles insistía en ir, decía que esa era una oportunidad de conocer gente, divertirme y liberarme de mis malos pensamientos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, lo que menos necesitaba era tener a mi alrededor una cuadrilla de pueblerinos sin educación ni cultura, pero ante la insistencia de Charles diciendo que necesitaba divertirse acepté.

Se abrieron las puertas del baile que esa noche se ofrecía en casa del sr Lucas, de repente la música paró, los danzantes dejaron de bailar, y se abrió un pasillo por delante nuestro mientras recorríamos la distancia hasta la otra parte del salón. A medida que íbamos pasando, podía ver las caras de la gente, unas con sorpresa, otras con respeto, y otras con admiración, como si estuvieran viendo al mismísimo rey. Posé mi mirada sobre una joven que tenía unos ojos chispeantes y llenos de vida, en esos momentos sentí un déjà vu, esos ojos no se me hacían desconocidos, pero seguí mi ruta sin pensar más.

— Sean ustedes bienvenidos, espero que todo sea de su agrado — decía el sr Lucas.

El Sr Lucas en su papel de anfitrión comenzó a presentarnos a infinidad de familias, yo saludaba cortésmente, sin ánimo de ahondar más en cualquier tipo de relación. A mi lado Caroline parecía estar incómoda en esa situación, al contrario que su hermano, el cual parecía divertirse hablando con esa gente.

—Permítanme presentarles al Sr y la Sra Bennet de Loungbourn.

Bennet... ese apellido lo recordaba perfectamente, ¿serían ellos los padres de la niña que conocí en mi infancia?.

No sé porque razón la Sra Bennet salió corriendo hacia el salón haciendo aspavientos con las manos, al momento regreso con tres señoritas.

—Sr Darsy —decia la señora Bennet con una voz chillona y desagradable — le presento a tres de mis cinco hijas Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet, Mary Bennet — al tiempo que las iba señalando a cada una — las otras dos ya están bailando con unos oficiales.

Con una inclinación de cabeza por mi parte y una leve reverencia por las suya, respondí.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas, permítanme presentarles al sr Charles Bingley, y a su hermana la Srta Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth Bennet era la muchacha que conocí en la infancia, por eso cuando la miré antes sus ojos no me eran desconocidos del todo. Había cambiado mucho físicamente, era una belleza, estaba mucho más alta, y las curvas de su cuerpo demostraban que ya no era la niña que yo recordaba, aquella que tenía dibujada a carboncillo en un lienzo.

La señora Bennet comenzó a hablar sin parar de nuevo.

—Sr Darcy mi Jane está considerada la belleza del lugar, hace unos años un caballero se fijó en ella y yo estaba segura que le haría una proposición... bla, bla, bla.

Mi paciencia tiene un límite, por lo que decidí cerrar mis oídos y concentrarme en lo que ocurría en la pista de baile, dejando que ella hablase sin ni siquiera mirarla. Charles comenzaba a bailar con Jane Bennet, parecía divertirse mucho, a mi derecha la Srta Bingley ponía cara de circunstancias, cuando giré mi cara a la izquierda para ver si la Sra Bennet había terminado, vi como la Srta Elizabeth la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba de ahí sin decir absolutamente nada.

— ¡Qué señora tan vulgar! — se reía Caroline.

—Pensé que nunca se callaría — respondí

—La gente aquí es muy rústica y sin modales — se quejó Caroline — saben que somos superiores, por eso nos imitan, mira sus trajes y vestidos, pretenden ser algo y lo único que hacen es el ridículo.

—Caroline, por ahí viene otra vez la Sra Bennet, si no te importa baila conmigo esta pieza no soportaría otra interesante y estimulante conversación con ella — Caroline se rió maliciosamente y cogió mi mano camino de la pista de baile.

Durante la noche no me sentí cómodo en ningún momento, me dediqué a observar a aquella gente, el único que parecía divertirse era Charles, bailaba sin parar con unas y otras, pero se le veía especial predilección por Jane Bennet.

—William, trata de divertirte — dijo Charles en uno de los momentos en los que se acercó a nosotros — detesto verte ahí como un pasmarote.

—Ni te imaginas lo que se divierte mirando el baile tosco de esta gente tan ordinaria — espetó Caroline.

—Nunca había visto gente tan maravillosa, porque no bailas con alguna de ellas — manifestó Charles entusiasmado, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hermana.

— Tu bailas con la única guapa del lugar, a pesar de sus desafortunadas relaciones — dijo el sr Darcy.

—Su hermana Elizabeth es muy bonita —opinó Bingley

—Yo diría que aceptable, pero no lo bastante guapa para tentarme.

— ¡Charles! — dijo Caroline en un tono irónico — ¿bonita?, antes diría que su madre es ingeniosa. ¿Te has fijado en el tono de su piel? es tan morena que nadie diría que es una dama, más bien parece la piel de alguna sirvienta que estuviera todo el día trabajando en el campo.

El Sr Darcy y la Srta Bingley comenzaron a reírse menospreciando todo lo que les rodeaba

— Charles, vuelve con tu pareja y disfruta de su sonrisa — determinó el Sr Darcy — no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no voy a sacar a bailar a señoritas que otros han desairado y por eso estan sentadas.

Más tarde se formó un grupo de gente a nuestro lado, se hablaba de la pareja que aquella misma noche había anunciado su compromiso. Thomas Smith y Claire Thomson, que al parecer, se conocían desde pequeños, y por fin habían decidido dar el gran paso de casarse.

— ¡Qué pareja tan hermosa hacen! — comentó el Sr Lucas como si el matrimonio fuera el estado más sublime — Una vez que se casen y tengan hijos, habrán alcanzado la máxima felicidad.

— La verdad es que si se les ve muy felices — aseguró Elizabeth — ellos llevan mucho tiempo juntos y se lo merecen, pero el matrimonio no significa llegar al punto máximo de felicidad, como usted bien sabrá hay matrimonios que no se soportan, y sus vidas son un infierno. Se puede ser muy feliz, sin necesidad de estar comprometida o casada.

— Srta Bennet — apelé con sorna intentando avergonzarla — ilumíneme con su sabiduría y gran experiencia en la soltería, ya que yo no me quiero comprometer... ¿qué tendría que hacer para aumentar mi felicidad?

— Bailar — dijo Elizabeth irritada mirándome con odio — aunque la pareja sea apenas aceptable, su piel sea morena, y otros la hayan desairado por tener una madre ingeniosa.

Quedé totalmente confuso, como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo, su cara de enfado y desprecio hacia mí, me hacían corroborar que había oído nuestra conversación.

En esos momentos me sentí culpable, no sé que me pasaba, desde el primer momento en que la vi, la había despreciado y ella no me había hecho nada. Al contrario, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños. Ella había sido educada, pero yo le había respondido con indiferencia y desdén. Ver el cambio en su mirada hacia mí, me dolió, tan solo un rato antes cuando entre al salón, vi en sus ojos alegría al verme, y ahora su mirada solo irradiaba desprecio. Intenté llamarla para disculparme, pero ella giró y se marchó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Elizabeth...!

Ahí dejo el segundo capítulo, no son capítulos con mucha expectación, pero son necesarios para conocer los personajes de la historia.

Muchas gracias Gladys por tu comentario, y más en estos momentos. Los comienzos siempre son duros, y si hay alguien que te anima siempre es mucho más llevadero. Por cierto no me había dado cuenta del detalle, y es cierto, lo tendré en cuenta.


	3. Wickham

Pov Elizabeth

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Bennet, vivo en Loungbourn, muy cerca de Meryton y Nederfield. Soy la segunda de cinco hermanas, mis padres nunca tuvieron un descendiente varón, por lo que la propiedad una vez falte mi padre pasará a manos de un primo lejano. Por esa razón nos vemos obligadas a casarnos, y por lo menos una de nosotros lo tiene que hacer muy bien, para en caso contrario poder darnos asilo a las demás. Gracias a Dios esa responsabilidad, caía casi enteramente en Jane, ya que por su belleza y dulzura, podría conquistar a cualquier hombre.

Yo era bonita, pero como otras tantas de las muchachas del lugar. Para mi casarse no era una cosa fundamental, más bien me veía como la tía soltera que cuidaba a sus sobrinos.

Lo que más me apasionaba era caminar por los prados y la lectura, en ella sí que mi imaginación volaba y podía convertirme en quien yo quisiera, podía ser la heroína, o la villana dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo. Mi madre no veía bien mi pasión por la lectura, decía que tenía que ocupar mi tiempo en arreglarme más, pulir mi carácter, ya que el mío no era dulce y sumiso como el de mi hermana Jane, y eso asustaba a los hombres, que solo veían en mi alguien sarcástico y con la lengua afilada.

Esa tarde el sr Lucas organizaba un baile en su casa, y según habían informado a mi madre, iban a asistir unas personas muy influyentes de alta sociedad. Desde ese momento mi casa entró en un caos insoportable. Mi madre corría preparando nuestras mejores galas, nos decía como teníamos que comportarnos y por supuesto insistió en que alguna de nosotras tenía que cautivar a alguno de esos señores.

Inesperadamente, se formó un silencio en la sala, volví mi cabeza para ver que ocurría. Parados en la puerta había dos caballeros y una dama que comenzaban a caminar a través del salón. Desfilaban con aire de superioridad, repentinamente mi mirada se cruzó con la de uno de ellos, y vi un pequeño gesto de sorpresa, que al instante desapareció.

—Charlote — pregunté muy interesada a mi mejor amiga- ¿quién son esa gente?

— Es el duque de Pemberly, y sus dos amigos -explico Charlotte— han venido a pasar una temporada, se encuentran alojados en Nederfield.

La música comenzó de nuevo, y las parejas volvieron a bailar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De repente apareció mi madre histérica, me cogió del brazo y junto a mis hermanas nos llevó hacia donde estaban los recién llegados.

— Niñas — decía mi madre — este es el duque de Pemberly el Sr William Darcy y estos son el Sr Charles Bingley y su hermana la Srta Bingley.

Al oír su apellido, lo reconocí, nunca hubiera imaginado que su familia poseyera un ducado. Mis ojos se iluminaron por la ilusión, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, y saber cómo le habían ido las cosas desde entonces.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, sin la más mínima consideración, el estiró el cuello, y se dedicó a mirar la pista de baile, aun a pesar de que mi madre le estaba hablando, molesta por su descortesía hacia nosotras, cogí a mi madre para llevármela, haciendo oídos sordos a sus protestas.

Me sentía decepcionada, con William o el Sr Darcy como tendría que llamarle a partir de ahora. Ese no era el niño que yo conocí, ni en su físico ni en su personalidad. Se había convertido en un apuesto hombre con unas facciones muy marcadas, su ropa impecable dejaba intuir un cuerpo bien proporcionado y musculoso. En lo físico había superado cualquiera de mis expectativas, sin embargo en lo personal, había cambiado a peor. Aquel niño era dulce y amable, pero el adulto era maleducado, desconsiderado, altivo, arrogante y orgulloso.

Decidí obviar aquel acto, e intentar disfrutar de la fiesta. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Charlotte, con tal mala suerte que tropecé, e intentando evitar mi caída empujé a un caballero haciendo que su bebida se derramara por su casaca.

— Disculpe usted señor, no fue mi intención empujarle.

— Si eso me permite conocer a srtas tan guapas como usted, puede tropezarse las veces que quiera.

Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y empecé a frotar en la mancha intentando borrarla.

— Señor, si pudiera hacer algo para reparar el daño causado.

— Baile conmigo, con eso me sentiré más que satisfecho — dijo el riéndose — Permítame presentarme soy el sr George Wickham, teniente del ejército.

El hizo que me olvidara momentáneamente de todo lo ocurrido, a su lado, una no podía parar de reír. Wickham era un hombre agradable, simpático y muy bien parecido, tenía una larga cabellera rubia, la cual llevaba atada en una coleta atrás, sus ojos verdes transmitían confianza y seguridad, la verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda con él.

Después de varios bailes le sugerí sentarnos, ya que yo estaba algo cansada. Nos dirigimos hacia unas sillas que estaban vacías y él se disculpó agregando que iba a por unos refrescos. Una vez se marchó mire a mi alrededor, advertí que a pocos metros de mí se encontraban el Sr Darcy, el Sr Bingley y su hermana, el Sr Darcy parecía enfadado ya que hablaba en un tono un poco más alto de la cuenta, por curiosidad femenina, escuché la conversación, una conversación que dejó mi ego tirado por los suelos.

— Ya regresé srta Bennet — wickham me miraba preocupado — ¿le ocurre algo?, parece un poco pálida.

— No se preocupe Sr Wickham, sólo es el calor, el refresco me hará mucho bien.

Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar, si me quedaba alguna duda del comportamiento del Sr Darcy ahora se había desvanecido. Había herido mi vanidad y mi orgullo, la rabia me inundó por completo, y un sentimiento de odio y venganza hacia él salió a flote. Estaba decidida, me vengaría.

Poco más tarde pude hacerle ver mi cambio de conducta hacia él, estaba muy dolida por los comentarios que había hecho, tenía herida la autoestima, aun cuando no me importara lo que pensara de mí.

Estaba reunida con un grupo de gente cuando mi amiga Claire y su novio de toda la vida anunciaron su compromiso. Claire era una de las pocas jóvenes casaderas que quedaban solteras. Con ese anuncio logró que a partir de ahora todas las miradas se dirigiesen a mí, unas con pena y otras con interés, ya que no se me conocía pareja alguna.

— Elizabeth, a ver cuando te decides, que si no te vas a quedar para vestir santos.

—¡Que hermosa pareja! — comento el Sr Lucas — una vez que se casen y tengan hijos, habrán alcanzado la máxima felicidad.

Estaba muy contenta por mi amiga, ya que realmente ellos se querían mucho, pero harta de los comentarios maliciosos acerca de mi soltería, intenté hacerles ver que el estar casada no es el sumun de la felicidad. No todos los matrimonios son felices, de hecho hay muchos que terminan odiándose. En mi caso, prefería quedarme soltera antes que hacer un mal matrimonio.

En ese momento, el Sr Darcy con clara intención de humillarme me pidió consejo para no casarse, gracias a mi experiencia en la soltería. No pude aguantarme, si me mordía la lengua me envenenaba, lo miré fijamente con todo el desprecio y odio que fui capaz de expresar.

— Bailar, aunque la pareja sea apenas aceptable, su piel sea morena, y otros la hayan desairado por tener una madre ingeniosa.

Con mis comentarios le di a entender que había escuchado todo lo que dijo. Su cara de sorpresa..., eso sí fue un poema, vi como se quedó paralizado y sin palabras. En su mirada creí ver un atisbo de arrepentimiento, me giré abandonando la sala inmediatamente, dejándole con la palabra en la boca, llamándome, por mi nombre, no por mi apellido.

Días después, paradas delante de un escaparate de una tienda de sombreros en Meryton, mis hermanas menores discutían sobre que sombrero era más bonito.

— El de flores lavanda, ese combina con la tela que compramos el otro día — decía Lydia saltando emocionada.

— yo creo que ese de las cintas esta mucho más a la moda — replicaba Katy

— Si me permiten darles mi opinión, el de raso drapeado resaltaría mas la belleza de sus ojos — opinó una voz varonil.

Todas nos giramos por inercia para ver de quién se trataba.

— Buenos días Sr Wickham — saludé sorprendida — que gusto volver a verle.

— El gusto es nuestro — se unieron al saludo dos soldados del regimiento que acompañaban a Wickham — espero nos concedan el honor de hacerles compañía.

Todos comenzamos a caminar, mirábamos algunas tiendas. La tarde fue muy agradable, mis hermanas menores parecía que se divertían mucho con Denny y Chamberlayne , mientras mi hermana Jane y yo conversábamos con el Sr Wickham.

Nuestro paseo estaba llegando a su fin, cuando a lo lejos pude ver como se acercaban dos jinetes, uno de ellos era el sr Bingley que bajo de su caballo para besar la mano de Jane. El otro era el Sr Darcy, que ni siquiera bajó del caballo, miró al Sr Wickham y espoleó a su caballo con dirección a Nederfield.

— Como verá la educación del Sr Darcy brilla por su ausencia — mencioné yo con disgusto.

— Srta Bennet, conozco al sr Darcy desde hace muchos años — manifestó el Sr Wickham — no hace falta que me explique como es. ¿Usted tiene mucho trato con él?

— Lo conocí una vez de niños, hace poco volvió, y tengo que reconocer que he tenido más trato con él del que quisiera.

— ¡Qué extraño!, usted debe ser la única que piensa así, todas las damas caen rendidas a sus pies. En todos los años que llevo conociéndole, he visto como las muchachas perdían la cabeza por una mirada suya, y él con mucho engreimiento las rechazaba.

— Tal vez esas señoritas no quisieran su mirada, sino su cartera y posición, de ahí que yo sea inmune a sus encantos, y vea a la persona prepotente que se esconde bajo esa fachada.

— Me gusta su forma de pensar Srta Bennet, quizás piense que es un atrevimiento, pero me gustaría tutearla y poder visitarla alguna vez.

-Por mi encantada, George.

El Sr Wickham, o mejor dicho George me empezó a visitar asiduamente, mi madre estaba encantada, casi podía saborear las mieles de ver a sus dos hijas mayores muy bien casadas. Estaba segura que muy pronto habría dos bodas en Loungbourn, la de Jane con el Sr Bingley y la mía con el Sr Wickham, por mucho que le decíamos que no se precipitase, ella no lograba entenderlo.

La verdad es que si le había tomado algo de afecto al Sr Wickham, era un hombre muy atento y agradable, que siempre hacia salir una sonrisa de mi boca. Por el contrario, había otra persona que lo único que me provocaba hacer era fruncir el entrecejo, y ni yo misma sabía el porqué siempre lo tenía en mente si tan desagradable me era.

— Lizzy, ¿qué te ocurre que estás tan pensativa? — pregunto Jane cuando estábamos acostadas

— Nada — contesté yo

— Ummm eso me suena a mal de amores — Jane se dio la vuelta y se quedo de frente mía.

— No tengo un amor, porque tendría que estar pensando en él.

-Quizás no tengas uno, pero me parece que hay alguien que te interesa y no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza.

—¡ Imposible! — exclamé incorporándome en la cama — ese hombre me saca de mis casillas, su arrogancia y engreimiento son superiores a mí, ¡no lo soporto!.

-Yo no hablé de nadie en especial -se rió Jane- tu solita te has delatado.

— ¡Jane!, ¿qué estás insinuando?

— No insinúo nada, sólo sé que estos días te he visto más nerviosa, pensé que era por el Sr Wickham, pero veo que el hombre que te tiene en ascuas es el Sr Darcy.

— Es sólo que no puedo creer lo prepotente que es ese hombre, me mira como si fuese una hormiga a la cual va a aplastar en cualquier momento.

—Quizás tendrías que conocerlo más. Ese tipo de miradas de las que me hablas, no son las que yo veo.

— ¿Estás loca Jane? — dije dándome la vuelta — apaga la luz, no me interesa hablar de tonterías.


	4. ¿Un mono?

—¡ Imposible! — exclamé incorporándome en la cama — ese hombre me saca de mis casillas, su arrogancia y engreimiento son superiores a mí, ¡no lo soporto!.

-Yo no hablé de nadie en especial -se rió Jane- tu solita te has delatado.

— ¡Jane!, ¿qué estás insinuando?

— No insinúo nada, sólo sé que estos días te he visto más nerviosa, pensé que era por el Sr Wickham, pero veo que el hombre que te tiene en ascuas es el Sr Darcy.

— Es sólo que no puedo creer lo prepotente que es ese hombre, me mira como si fuese una hormiga a la cual va a aplastar en cualquier momento.

—Quizás tendrías que conocerlo más. Ese tipo de miradas de las que me hablas, no son las que yo veo.

— ¿Estás loca Jane? — dije dándome la vuelta — apaga la luz, no me interesa hablar de tonterías.

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**¿UN MONO?**_

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Hacía un día caluroso, yo caminaba por el sendero que conducía al lago. Discutía conmigo misma sobre la conversación que había tenido con mi hermana Jane, no era posible que el sr Darcy sintiera nada por mí, me lo había demostrado con creces, además yo nunca podría tomar en cuenta a alguien con tan bajos sentimientos.

Ensimismada con mis pensamientos llegué al lago, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que ya había un ocupante. Me escondí detrás de un árbol, había ido allí con la intención de estar sola y mis expectativas se habían frustrado. Miré a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que ese alguien solo estuviese de paso, pero lo que vi me dejo de piedra.

Un poco más allá había un montón de ropa, por lo que dirigí mi vista al lago y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir al sr Darcy nadando con mucha energía. Me volví a esconder detrás del árbol, y comencé a estudiar mis posibilidades.

— "Lizzy deberías dar la vuelta y volver por dónde has venido" — hablaba conmigo misma

— "¿Pero te vas a ir sin ni siquiera echar un vistacito?"

— "Es una situación muy embarazosa, vete antes que nadie se entere"

— "¿Estás loca?¿ para una vez que puedes ver algo mas allá la vas a desaprovechar?"

—"Eso no es lo que haría una señorita"

— "Eso es lo que haría una señorita que no se quiere vengar, pero ahí tienes una buena oportunidad para darle un escarmiento".

Sacudí mi mano por delante de mi cara, intentando borrar de mi cabeza al angelito y al diablillo que me estaban hablando, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara comencé a acercarme al lago.

El todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, lo veía impulsar sus brazos con energía, mientras en ellos se formaban unos potentes músculos, que me hubiera gustado tocar para comprobar si eran tan duros como parecían. Pude observar su pecho, fuerte y compacto, su abdomen se dividía como en seis partes, tenía una ligera capa de bello en el pecho, el cual bajaba en una fina línea, que se perdía hacia abajo en el nivel del agua y me impedía ver más allá.

En ese momento decidí hacer acto de presencia,

— Buenos días Sr Darcy, caluroso día.

El Sr Darcy dio un traspiés por la sorpresa y se hundió en el agua. Por un momento me asusté pensando que tendría que ir a sacarlo, pero de pronto saco la cabeza, sólo la cabeza.

— Srta Bennet, ¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí?

— Estoy aquí como casi todos los días,

— Debería irse, el sitio está ocupado, y en estos momentos no es que esté muy presentable — decía visiblemente nervioso

— ¿Me está echando Sr Darcy? le recuerdo que esto no es propiedad suya.

—Sólo le advertía — dijo a la vez que se levantaba con intención de asustarme.

— Bonito... — me hubiera gustado decirle pecho pero en esos momentos ya estaba totalmente sonrojada — espectáculo

— Ya se lo advertí, ahora márchese para que yo pueda salir.

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensa hacerme si no obedezco?, ¿no cree que yo le podría hacer algo peor? — le dije mientras cogía su ropa.

— No me tiente Srta Bennet — amenazó enfadado — ¡deje esa ropa ahí! y ¡márchese!

— Discúlpese por su actuación en la fiesta — me puse firme y contundente.

En ese momento se puso a maldecir y a patear bajo el agua, podía ver su rostro rojo de la furia, pero me miró y dijo...

— Está bien, siento lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, en ningún momento tuve intención de humillarla.

— Por el momento me basta — sonreí satisfecha — pero alguien tiene que darle un escarmiento y hacerle bajar de las altas esferas.

— Srta Bennet, se lo advierto, saldré por usted, y como la alcance...

— Disfrute de su día Sr Darcy, póngase a la sombra, si no con el color tostado que cogerá lo podrían confundir con cualquier trabajador del campo.

Salí acelerada de ahí como si mi vida dependiese de ello, aun llegué a escuchar el ruido del agua que indicaba que el Sr Darcy había salido corriendo detrás de mí, pero un quejido me indicó que sin zapatos no llegaría muy lejos. Sólo le dejé los calzoncillos, tampoco era cuestión de tenerlo todo el día a remojo.

Cuando llegué a casa, busqué a mi hermana Jane, le conté todo lo sucedido. Ella me escuchó horrorizada, pero finalmente se echó a reír.

— ¡Ya era hora que alguien le hiciera tragarse sus palabras!

Pasadas dos horas, los remordimientos carcomían a Jane.

— Elizabeth, creo que deberíamos devolver su ropa al Sr Darcy, creo que como escarmiento ya le ha bastado.

— ¿Yooooooo?, ¡ni muerta me acerco allí!, temo que tome represalias.

— Pero no podemos dejarlo todo el día allí, si alguien se enterara del incidente, no faltarían habladurías sobre ti y el Sr Darcy. Una solución sería entregarle la ropa al Sr Bingley y que él se la llevara, nosotras tampoco podemos hacerlo, ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a encontrarlo en cueros.

— Tienes razón — decía mientras mi cara se iluminaba con la idea que estaba teniendo — le voy a preparar un paquete con su ropa.

Salí corriendo hacia el cobertizo, abrí los armarios hasta que di con lo que estaba buscando. Un desgastado y sucio mono de jardinero. Me gustaría ver su cara al ver la ropa que le había preparado, eso le enseñaría a no juzgar a la gente por su apariencia.

Una vez preparado el paquete, partimos hacia Nederfield. El Sr Bingley nos recibió gustoso, en cambio su hermana puso cara de agobio, pero al no estar en su casa se tuvo que aguantar. Estábamos en una salita tomando té, y la srta Bingley parecía que nunca se iba a ir, por lo que mi hermana con mucho disimulo, la cogió del brazo y con la escusa de ver algo en el jardin se la llevó, dejándonos solos al Sr Bingley y a mí.

—Sr Bingley, necesitaría pedirle un favor — comencé a decir muerta de verguenza.

— Si está en mi mano, delo por hecho Srta Bennet.

— Verá usted, he tenido un incidente con el Sr Darcy, y lo he dejado desnudo en el arroyo.

— ¿Qué tipo de incidente ha tenido?, ¿se ha propasado con usted? — decía preocupado.

—No, no es lo que usted piensa. Yo solo quería resarcirme de una ofensa que él me hizo.

Comencé a contarle lo sucedido, mientras el cada vez se ponía mas rojo, hasta que estalló a carcajadas.

— Ya era hora que alguien le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra — dijo Bingley — No se preocupe Srta Bennet, yo le llevaré la ropa, no me perdería su expresión ni por todo el oro del mundo.

_**Pov Darsy**_

Era un día muy caluroso, decidí salir a dar una vuelta, a ver si así aclaraba un poco mis múltiples problemas. Iba pensando como librarme de mi compromiso con Anne y lo único que acudía a mi mente eran la Srta Bennet y el Sr Wickham.

No podía aceptar ese acercamiento de ellos, no es que me importara, pero el Sr Wickham no era trigo limpio. Hacía mucho que lo conocía, y había visto caer a mas de una señorita al nivel más bajo al involucrarse con él. El Sr Wickham se vanagloriaba de conseguir a la mujer que él se propusiera, casi siempre señoritas inocentes y vírgenes, a las que seducía hasta que estas pensaban que se iban a casar y se entregaban a él. Luego él las desechaba, y marcaba un nombre más a su lista, como reto conseguido.

Yo no quería que la Srta Bennet fuese un nombre en esa lista, se me había despertado un sentimiento protector hacia ella. Pensé que se lo debía, por la ofensa que le había hecho durante la fiesta del Sr Lucas. No quería que resultara dañada, aunque de momento el que más daño le había causado había sido yo mismo. Tenía que separarlos, buscar una solución sin ponerme yo mismo en evidencia.

Sin saber cómo llegué al lago, decidí darme un baño, para bajarme el calor y la frustración que llevaba por dentro. Nadaba con fuerza para descargarme, cuando de repente oí una voz muy familiar.

— Buenos días Sr Darcy, caluroso día.

En esos momentos me quedé paralizado, di un traspiés y me hundí en el agua. Saqué solo la cabeza, no quería mostrar mi cuerpo y poner en un compromiso a la Srta Bennet. Le indiqué que se marchara para que yo pudiera salir, pero ella hizo caso omiso a mis sugerencias. Al contrario, se agachó cogió mi ropa y me exigió unas disculpas por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Yo viendo las intenciones de ella le pedí disculpas, pero ella no parecía satisfecha. Le amenacé con salir tras ella, y ella salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, intenté salir tras ella para cogerle la ropa, pero al no llevar zapatos me pinche el pie y me fue imposible seguirla.

¡Maldita muchacha!, me había dejado simplemente los calzoncillos. Al principio pensé que volvería pronto a entregarme la ropa, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mis esperanzas se esfumaron. Intenté sopesar las oportunidades de llegar a mi casa sin ser visto, pero por más que pensé no vi ninguna. En ese momento me puse a patear en el pasto.

— "¡La mataré!" — me decía yo mismo.

—"Todo esto lo ha hecho por venganza de mis comentarios en la fiesta".

—"¡Condenada mujer! ¿por qué nunca hace lo que se espera de ella?".

— "¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?".

— "Esto no se va a quedar así, necesitaba escarmentarla".

Así pasé unas cuantas horas, comenzaba a estar desesperado, ¿en realidad sería capaz de dejarme ahí para siempre?, ¿cómo iba a explicar mi desnudez si alguien me veía?. Mi tormento llegó a su fin cuando a lo lejos pude escuchar una voz llamándome, era Charles.

—¡Charles! — grité aliviado.

— ¿William donde estas? — al tiempo que me buscaba con la mirada.

— Aquí — contesté saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

En el momento que Charles me vio estallo a carcajadas, haciendo que casi se cayera del caballo. A medida que aumentaba su risa, también aumentaba mi enfado, como no parara de burlarse de mí, toda mi frustración la terminaría pagando él. Sin parar de reír todavía me tiró un paquete que tenía detrás con ropa mientras decía...

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que una chica tan pequeña te quite toda la ropa?.

Cogí el paquete, abriéndolo con desesperación, y al ver el contenido, un grito de rabia salió de mi garganta.

—¿Un mono?, un mono de jardinero, remendado y sucio... ¡yo te mato!.

Me puse la prenda, y salí para darle un puñetazo a Charles, por traerme semejante atruendo. Al verme, Charles volvió a estallar en carcajadas, cuando lancé mi puño contra él, hizo un movimiento, esquivando mi golpe.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa William?.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traerme este mono?

— Yo no sabía nada — contestó el Sr Bingley — La Srta Bennet me entregó este paquete, y supuse que era tu ropa.

— ¿Te fiaste de ella? — comencé a patear el suelo — ¡esa chica me odia!, haría lo que fuera para perjudicarme.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te odia?, si no le importases, te ignoraría, pero simplemente te está escarmentando.

Yo mas enfadado todavía grité

—¡Cállate Charles!.

Al llegar a casa, todo el mundo me miraba extrañado, nadie se atrevía a decirme nada, pero de reojo notaba como se reían. Cuando crucé el salón vi a Caroline sentada en uno de los sofás, tenía cara de aburrimiento, y como siempre, no estaba haciendo nada, nada de nada. Al verme se acercó a mí, y con cara de horror preguntó.

— ¿Dios mío William, qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué usas esas ropas de sirviente?

— Mejor no preguntes Caroline.

No tenía ganas de explicarle nada, me molestaba que estuviera siempre encima mío. Lo único que quería era entrar a mi cuarto y olvidar. Pero... ¿sería verdad lo que dijo Charles?, ¿le importaría a Elizabeth?, ¡Dios!, tenía que sacármela de la cabeza.


	5. Por una copa

Al llegar a casa, todo el mundo me miraba extrañado, nadie se atrevía a decirme nada, pero de reojo notaba como se reían. Cuando crucé el salón vi a Caroline sentada en uno de los sofás, tenía cara de aburrimiento, y como siempre, no estaba haciendo nada, nada de nada. Al verme se acercó a mí, y con cara de horror preguntó.

— ¿Dios mío William, qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué usas esas ropas de sirviente?

— Mejor no preguntes Caroline.

No tenía ganas de explicarle nada, me molestaba que estuviera siempre encima mío. Lo único que quería era entrar a mi cuarto y olvidar. Pero... ¿sería verdad lo que dijo Charles?, ¿le importaría a Elizabeth?, ¡Dios!, tenía que sacármela de la cabeza.

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**POR UNA COPA**_

_**Pov Darcy**_

Me encontraba en la bodega de Nederfield, intentando olvidar con la bebida la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Tenía que vengarme pero no sabía la manera, quería dejarla en evidencia sin dañar su reputación.

Mis manos paseaban sobre las botellas añejas quitándoles el polvo, cuando una de ellas me llamó la atención.

Era un licor muy suave al gusto, pero letal para los sentidos por su alta graduación y mas para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Mirando la botella, una bombilla se encendió en mi mente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Mi plan estaba trazado.

Los primeros días me dediqué a observarla sin que se diera cuenta. Tenía que tener la certeza de que no cambiaba su rutina, o si no, sería imposible tener un encuentro con ella.

Al principio, cuando salía de su casa, se la veía inquieta. Miraba hacia los lados, buscando algo o a alguien. Nunca se alejaba mucho de Loungbourn, hasta que se convenció que no iba a ir por ella tras el incidente.

Uno de esos días, vi como el Sr Wickham fue a buscarla a su casa, invitándola a pasear con él. Momentáneamente sentí rabia. Rabia por no ser yo quién la llevara del brazo, y así poder terminar con su escarmiento.

Pasada una semana vi que se dirigía hacia el lago, esa era mi oportunidad, y no la podía dejar escapar.

Dejé pasar un tiempo para que se acomodara, y cuando lo creí prudencial, me acerqué con las riendas de mi caballo en la mano, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Ella estaba recostada sobre un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Qué gusto volver a verla Srta Bennet! — manifesté con placer.

Ella abrió sus ojos, y su expresión cambió al instante, a la vez que se ponía rígida e intentaba levantarse para huir de allí.

— Tranquila Srta Bennet, vengo en son de paz — dije levantando las manos como si me estuvieran apuntando con una pistola — imaginaba que estaría aquí.

—¿No me va a decir nada sobre lo que pasó el otro día?— preguntó mientras observaba como sacaba algo de la alforja de su caballo.

— Tendría razones suficientes para desquitarme, pero he de reconocer que me lo merecía — me senté a su lado con una botella y dos copas — he decidido que estamos en paz, yo la desprecié y usted me humilló. La verdad es que me lo hizo pasar mal, pero ya estoy cansado.

—¿Cansado? ¿de qué Sr Darcy?

— Cansado de la tensión que hay entre nosotros. ¿No recuerda usted Srta Bennet cuando nos conocimos?, entonces nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué las cosas han cambiado tanto?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero aquel niño no es la misma persona que veo hoy.

—Está bien, acepto que no me he comportado bien con usted, y que necesitaba alguien que me bajara los humos que tengo. Pero ese niño soy yo, ¿cree usted que es demasiado tarde para recuperar dos cosas que usted tiene mías?

—¿Qué dos cosas que tengo yo desearía recuperar? — preguntó ella intrigada.

— La primera su amistad, sé que he sido un estúpido, pero agradecería que enterráramos el hacha de guerra y nos comportáramos como dos viejos amigos.

Estoy dispuesta a establecer un acuerdo de paz — dijo ella dudosa — siempre que no nos faltemos el respeto.

—La segunda es mi ropa, ¿qué ha hecho con ella?

Un gruñido salió de la boca de Elizabeth, su cara tomó un color rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

— La tengo guardada en un cajón de mi cómoda, le aseguro que se la iba a devolver— dijo ella al tiempo que yo imaginaba con placer mi ropa entre la suya.

— La ropa no me interesa, pero imagínese que alguien la encuentra en su habitación y reconoce las marcas de los Darcy, ¿qué es lo que podrían pensar?.

— ¡Tiene razón!, lo mejor es que se la de cuanto antes.

— Entonces Srta Bennet, ¿firmamos ese acuerdo de paz con un brindis?

— firmémoslo — dijo cogiendo una copa.

Sonreí triunfal cuando ella se bebió la copa de golpe. Carraspeó un poco al sentir el licor por su garganta, pero no dijo más al respecto. Comenzamos a recordar aquel verano en que nos conocimos, mientras yo me ocupaba de que su copa no estuviera vacía. A decir verdad, estaba pasando un rato muy agradable, pero no me podía olvidar de mi venganza.

— Sr Darcy...

— Por favor tutéame — la interrumpí.

— Está bien, William, me siento algo mareada y creo que es momento de que regrese a mi casa — intentaba decirme ella con dificultad como si la lengua se le trabase.

—ok, la acompaño — respondí mientras pensaba en mi éxito al emborracharla.

Me levante y le ofrecí mis manos para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella perdió el paso e intentando evitar la caída entrelazó sus brazos a mi cuello.

En ese momento no sé que me pasó, no estaba en mis planes. Miré sus labios, que sonreían tímidamente a causa de la bebida, y los atrapé con mi boca. Ella no hacía nada, por lo que mi audacia fue más lejos. La apoyé en el árbol, la abracé y comencé a frotarme contra ella. Volví a posar mis labios sobre los suyos, y con mi lengua conseguí hacerme paso hacia el interior de su boca. Su sabor era exquisito, y el roce con su lengua sublime.

Tenía un buen recuerdo del beso que nos dimos de niños, pero esto era incomparable. Acalorado bajé mis manos, la sujete por las caderas y las apreté contra las mías, despertando mi hombría.

— uuummmm Elizabeth — ese gemido la sacó del estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

— ¡William Darcy! ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?.

— Disculpa mocosa — respondí angustiado — un beso es lo mínimo que te puede hacer un hombre cuando le quitas la ropa.

— ¡Te odio William Darcy!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!, ya me parecía raro tanta amabilidad, hiciste todo esto por venganza.

Me dio varios empujones, e intentó andar, pero sus pies no respondían.

— Elizabeth, así no vas a llegar a ninguna parte, no seas tozuda y sube al caballo, te llevaré a Longbourn.

— Antes me cuelgo que volver contigo.

Al final tuve que hacer uso de la fuerza para que subiera al caballo. Ella se encontraba en un estado de somnolencia total, por lo que me vi en la obligación de sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

Su espalda se apoyaba contra mi pecho, su cabeza se había caído hacia atrás, descansando sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y su trasero... ¡Dios bendito!, su trasero estaba entre mis piernas.

El movimiento del caballo provocaba un delicioso roce contra mis ingles. Y ese olor que rezumaba su piel..., que para mí era el más dulce de los manjares. Esto era insoportable, sería el viaje más largo de mi vida.

Intentando cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, cometí el mayor error. Mirar a otro lado, descubriendo que si miraba hacia abajo, desde la posición privilegiada que tenia, podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos a través del escote.

Mi comportamiento siempre juicioso se disipó como por arte de magia. El verla ahí tan indefensa, expuesta a lo que yo le quisiera hacer, su movimiento contra mis caderas, su olor, la visión del inicio de sus pechos y el recuerdo de su sabor al besarla, hizo que un torrente de placer inundara mi cuerpo. Experimenté unos temblores que me recorrieron desde la punta de mis pies, hasta lo más alto de mi cabeza, desatándose dentro de mí una ola de explosiones, que me dejaron sumido en el mayor de los éxtasis. Al mismo tiempo, noté que algo húmedo y viscoso recorría mi pierna, bajé la vista para comprobar que era, y asombrado vi como mi pantalón cambiaba de color por la zona de mi bragueta.

¡Dios mío! había tenido un orgasmo. ¿Pero cómo había tenido un orgasmo sin ni siquiera tocarla?. Me sentía avergonzado, como el más inexperto mozalbete, esto era nuevo para mí, nunca me había sucedido.

Ahora había quedado al nivel de la peor calaña, igualándome con el Sr Wickham, o incluso peor, ya que por lo menos el tenia el consentimiento de las señoritas. Mi señorita en cuestión ni siquiera se había enterado, y yo había tomado lo que quería aprovechándome de su inconsciencia. Me consideraba el mayor de los delincuentes, pero al mismo tiempo me percataba de que había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Notaba mi todo mi cuerpo relajado y mis músculos libres de tensiones, era como si flotase en una nube.

Ya estábamos muy cerca de su casa, y tenía que finalizar mi plan, olvidándome de todo el placer disfrutado sin haberlo planeado.

¿Pero cómo olvidarlo?, cuando todavía degustaba en mi boca el sabor de sus besos. De mi beso mejor dicho, ya que ella no había participado.

Entonces me di cuenta de un problema inesperado que tenía. ¿Cómo me iba a presentar ante la Sra Bennet con esa mancha en mis pantalones?. La Sra Bennet podía ser una desequilibrada, pero no era tonta, y podría atar cabos. La única solución era no bajar del caballo, de esa forma no se percatarían de mi falta.

La Sra Bennet y la srta Jane , se encontraban en el jardín tomando el fresco. La señora estaba recostada en una mecedora, abanicándose, mientras la señorita Jane tenia sujeto en sus manos un bastidor. En él bordaba unas flores en lo que parecía un mantel. Jane levantó la vista, y cuando nos vio llegar en esa posición tan poco habitual, su rostro cambió, una expresión de terror se dibujó en su cara.

— ¡Mamá, algo le pasó a Elizabeth! - gritó mientras dejaba inmediatamente el bordado sobre la mesa y corría hacia nosotros.

— ¡Maryyy!, ¡Kityyy!, ¡Lydiaaa! — llamaba la Sra Bennet a sus hijas como una histérica, mientras llegaba donde estábamos.

— Sr Darcy, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a mi hermana? — preguntaba Jane desencajada — ¿ha sufrido algún accidente?

— Tranquila Srta Bennet, no le ha pasado nada, simplemente son los síntomas de una buena borrachera.

Madre e hija se quedaron boquiabiertas

— ¡Imposible Sr Darcy!, mi Elisabeth no ha bebido nunca — afirmó la Sra Bennet — eso no es propio de una señorita.

—Sra Bennet, tengo que decirle que su hija hace cosas que ni usted se imaginaría. Si no me cree mire en el cajón de su cómoda, y saque sus propias conclusiones — declaré con contundencia — lo mejor que podían hacer es llevarla a la cama a dormir la mona.

Elizabeth parecía que estaba despertando del sueño, aunque no era de extrañar con tanto griterío. Aproveché el momento para pasarle una pierna por encima del caballo, y así poder desmontarla. Con la voz muy bajita para que sólo ella me pudiera oír, me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré.

— Así podrás vivir algo de la vergüenza que yo tuve que soportar el otro día.

Empujé algo a Elizabeth para que se deslizara por los lomos del caballo y así la pudieran coger, cuando la Sra Bennet espetó.

— ¡Un momento Sr Darcy! baje del caballo y ayúdenos, nosotros no podemos con ella.

Había llegado el momento que yo tanto temía, no podía bajar, aun a riesgo de parecer grosero me negué.

— Lo siento Sra Bennet, tengo mucha prisa — declaré mientras llegaban las hermanas menores — además ahí llegan los refuerzos.

Di la vuelta al caballo, impaciente por salir de allí, cuando la Sra Bennet me llamó otra vez.

— Sr Darcy, ¿podría pedirle que mantuviera el incidente oculto?. Una situación así podría arruinar la reputación de Elizabeth.

— No se preocupe Sra Bennet, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra -Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza me despedí.

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Me gustaría agradecer los comentarios a las personas que se molestan en escribir un review, o te marcan en alertas o favoritos.

Simplemente con ese gesto, hacen que los ánimos de una suban. Esta es la primera historia que subo, yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndola, pero en realidad no sé si está gustando. Quizás en mi tiempo libre tendría que dedicarme a hacer punto de cruz, y dejar de intentar compartir mi imaginación.

Gracias:

HOTARU SATURN BLACK, **Robel13**, Cris, **Cullen-21-gladys**

También os dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.

—¿ Desde cuándo hace que ves con él?, ¿es que no te enseñamos lo que era la decencia? — preguntaba mi madre llorosa.

— No sé a qué viene esto mamá, sólo fueron unas copas.

— ¿Por qué está la ropa del señor Darcy en tu armario?.


	6. Confusa situación

— Lo siento Sra Bennet, tengo mucha prisa — declaré mientras llegaban las hermanas menores — además ahí llegan los refuerzos.

Di la vuelta al caballo, impaciente por salir de allí, cuando la Sra Bennet me llamó otra vez.

— Sr Darcy, ¿podría pedirle que mantuviera el incidente oculto?. Una situación así podría arruinar la reputación de Elizabeth.

— No se preocupe Sra Bennet, de mi boca no saldrá una palabra -Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza me despedí.

_**CAPITULO**__** 6**_

_**CONFUSA SITUACION**_

_**Pov Darcy**_

Ahora tenía que idear la manera de entrar en Nederfield sin ser visto. Llegué a las caballerizas y la suerte parecía estar de mi lado, bajé del caballo, miré alrededor y todo parecía estar desierto. De un clavo colgado de la pared, había un sombrero de montar, lo agarré, y lo puse sobre mis caderas, tapando disimuladamente mis partes nobles.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, crucé la cocina. En ella había dos sirvientas que se limitaron a saludarme, pasé por la entrada directo hacia el pasillo donde estaba mi habitación. Ya casi estaba seguro en ella, cuando de la puerta anterior salió Charles, que colocándose en mitad del pasillo me impidió el paso.

—Hola William, ¿cómo te fue la tarde?

Me quedé estático cuando vi que su mirada se dirigía hacia el sombrero.

—¡William, gracias por traerme el sombrero!, llevaba tres días buscándolo — y sin más me lo arrebató de las manos.

Charles, alzó sus ojos, me miró a la cara, levantó sus cejas interrogantes y aseguró...

— Por lo que veo... realmente sí que te fue bien la tarde — y automáticamente reventó en un ataque de carcajadas.

—¡Charleeeeeeeeeees, apártate! me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

—No te preocupes amigo, esas son cosas que pasan... habitualmente. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez... que... — reía Bingley sin parar — permíteme adivinar el nombre y apellidos de dicha... "mancha", ¿empieza su nombre por E?, ¿sigue su apellido por B? ya sabes el típico dicho de los que se pelean se desean.

—¡Cállate Charleeeeeees! — y dándole un empujón me alejé oyendo sus múltiples carcajadas.

Una vez en la intimidad de mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y tumbándome en la cama me puse a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. En cómo sin querer, mi plan había dado un giro, saliendo yo también perjudicado.

Primero al decirle a su madre lo de la ropa que Elizabeth tenía guardada. No tenía duda que se volvería loca, reconocería el escudo de los Darcy, pensaría que entre ella y yo había ocurrido algo.

¡Como me gustaría ver la cara de Elizabeth...! Sólo esperaba que esa confusa situación fuera aclarada pronto, no me gustaría que viniera ningún Bennet a exigirme nada, en circunstancias normales mi obligación sería casarme con Elizabeth.

Jane y ella tendrían que explicar cómo mi ropa llegó hasta allí, dejándome a mí como la víctima perjudicada. Como mucho, vendrían a pedirme disculpas por la irresponsabilidad de su hija, deseando que la noticia se quedara entre nosotros para no perjudicar la reputación de Elizabeth.

Imprevistamente se me ocurrió otra opción... ¿y si su madre con las ansias de poder que tenía aprovechaba la situación obligándome a casarme con ella?. No, eso no podía suceder, Elizabeth me había dejado bien claro que no quería nada conmigo. Había sido un estúpido diciéndole a su madre que tenía mi ropa.

Lo segundo es que nunca imaginé que con esa venganza pudiera sentir "algo", ese algo que me provocó besarla, y que a partir de entonces mi razonamiento se volviera nulo. Pero tampoco pensé recibir semejante placer, un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo que cada vez me pedía mas y mas, era imposible controlarlo. Una sensación tan irrefrenable, que un simple roce había provocado en mi el mayor de los éxtasis, causándome a la vez vergüenza. Vergüenza por comportarme como un mozalbete inexperto, que sólo busca su placer.

Yo no era un santo, había tenido experiencias con algunas mujeres, no muchas, pero si las suficientes para creer que mis relaciones eran satisfactorias. Lo sucedido esa tarde había sido una sorpresa, mi percepción sobre las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer había cambiado. Jamás en la vida había notado esa oleada de calor en mi cuerpo, esa necesidad de tocar a alguien, sentir que me moría si no la besaba.

Tenía que separarme de ella. Esa fue la resolución a la que llegué después de mucho pensarlo. Desde que la volví a ver en aquella fiesta, mi comportamiento no había sido el mismo de siempre, ya no estaba a gusto conmigo mismo. Había ido allí para aclarar mis ideas, y ahora todavía las tenía más revueltas. Sólo una cosa me había quedado clara, no podía comprometerme con Anne. Al mirarla no sentía nada, no despertaba en mi el más mínimo sentimiento. No podía condenarme a una vida de nostalgia, y más ahora que al mirar a Elizabeth todo mi ser se revolvía, en sentimientos de odio, venganza, vergüenza, placer, éxtasis...

Mañana nos iríamos, tenía que poner distancia entre los dos. Seguramente de aquí a unos días todo este asunto quedaría olvidado, y por fin podría poner en orden mi cabeza.

La Srta Bingley agradecería la noticia, para ella sería como salir de la inmundicia. El que quizás no se tomara muy bien adelantar el viaje una semana era Charles. El se había enamorado de la Srta Jane Bennet, y gracias a Dios era correspondido. Hacia solo un par de días que Charles, contrariando a su hermana, le había pedido matrimonio. Todavía no era de carácter público, lo darían a conocer unas semanas después cuando la familia Bennet se trasladara a Londres para la temporada de fiestas en sociedad.

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Estaba dormida en mi cama, cuando un rayo de sol se posó directo hacia mis ojos provocando que me despertara. Intenté incorporarme cuando un estallido en mi cabeza me lo impidió, volví a acostarme. ¿Qué era eso que me provocaba tan terrible dolor de cabeza?, poco a poco los recueros fueron llegando mi mente, ¡maldito Sr Darcy!, me había emborrachado. En esos momentos se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, era mi hermana Jane asomando la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras Elizabeth? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo.

— La cabeza me estalla Jane.

— Espera un momento, voy a por algún remedio para solucionarlo — dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Al cabo de unos momentos volvió, pero no sola. Mi madre la acompañaba.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¡qué escándalo! — protestaba mi madre enfadada.

¡Aaahhhh!, tapé mi cara con mis manos, intentando resguardarme del dolor que los gritos de mi madre provocaban en mi en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a tu padre?, ¡Lizzy has deshonrado a toda la familia!, ¡ninguna de tus hermanas podrá hacer un buen casamiento!, ¡todo por tu culpa! — proseguía mi madre.

Me di la vuelta, intentando que mi madre se diera cuenta que no quería hablar

— ¡Qué bochornoso!, ¡borracha delante del Sr Darcy!, ¿qué habrá pensado de ti?, aunque... ¡qué va a pensar después de todo lo que habréis hecho juntos!

—¡Al cuerno con el Sr Darcy! — grité yo encolerizada.

—¡Deberías estarle agradecida!, prometió no decir nada, en caso contrario tu reputación estaría totalmente destruida — protestó mientras me zarandeaba — ¡tendrías que estar rogándole que se casara contigo!

—¡Ni loca! — vociferé yo mientras me giraba y comenzaba a llorar.

—¿ Desde cuándo hace que te ves con él?, ¿es que no te enseñamos lo que era la decencia? — preguntaba mi madre llorosa.

— No sé a qué viene esto mamá, sólo fueron unas copas.

— ¿Por qué está la ropa del señor Darcy en tu armario?

Al oír eso, me dejé caer sobre la cama, y un llanto imparable me sumió en la mayor tristeza.

— ¡Iremos con tu padre a Nederfield!, ¡tiene que casarse contigo!, ¡esto no se puede quedar así, podría haber consecuencias dentro de nueve meses!, ¡tendrá que cumplir como un caballero!

— Mamá, creo que deberíamos dejarla sola, no está en condiciones de hablar — interfirió mi hermana llevándose a mi madre de la habitación, yo te explicaré como esa ropa llegó al armario de Lizzy.

Agradecida con mi hermana, me tomé la medicación que me había dejado en la mesilla. Estaba rota por la vergüenza de que mi madre hubiera pensado mal de mí, yo que era la prudente, la cautelosa, la sensata. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre cuando se enterara?, a sus ojos estaría completamente degradada.

Empecé a repasar lo ocurrido ayer, en como cuando vi al Sr Darcy quise salir corriendo, pero este se apresuró a decirme que venía en son de paz. No sé cómo pude confiar en él.

En el momento que empezó a hablar de cuando éramos niños me enternecí. Me aseguraba que quería ser mi amigo otra vez, aunque hubiésemos empezado con mal pie, que todo lo podíamos solucionar.

¡Ingenua de mi al creerle!, ni siquiera sospeché cuando me tendió una copa para brindar por la amistad renovada. Tampoco intuí en ningún momento que aquel licor tan suave se me podía subir tanto a la cabeza.

Estábamos pasando un rato bastante agradable, cuando empecé a sentir que no podía hablar con fluidez, como si mi lengua se atascase. Un ligero mareo y una risa tonta me indicaban que algo no estaba bien, por lo que decidí volver a casa.

Al levantarme noté que mis piernas no me sostenían, y tratando de evitar la caída me agarré como pude al Sr Darcy. Este se me quedó mirando de una forma extraña, sus ojos se oscurecieron y brillaron como si tuviesen luz propia.

En ese momento ya no pude pensar más, me impulsó contra un árbol e incrustó su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras su boca tomaba mis labios. Mis sentidos en ese momento estaban atrofiados, por lo que no pude hacer nada. De repente una sensación placentera empezó a palpitar en mi estómago, y cuando noté que su lengua recorría mi boca, esa sensación se traslado a todo mi organismo, como si estuviera metida en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Me encontraba flotando como en una nube, cuando algo se hincó en la parte baja de mi abdomen, algo que debía de tener metido en el bolsillo, y que a él también se le clavó por el gemido que emitió.

Eso me hizo despertar de mi momentáneo trance, y pedirle explicaciones. El jadeando contestó que un beso era lo mínimo que me podía hacer un hombre cuando le quitaba la ropa.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión, todo lo había hecho por venganza. Quise salir corriendo, pero no pude dar un paso. El me gritaba que era una tozuda, que me llevaría, al final, imposibilitada no tuve otro remedio que aceptar.

Nada más subir al caballo un sueño imparable me embriagó y ya perdí el contacto con el mundo. Desperté unos segundos cuando bajaba del caballo, lo suficiente para oír que iba a pasar algo de la vergüenza que a él le había hecho pasar.

¡Lo odio! ¡lo odio! y ¡lo odio!, ¿cómo podía haberme emborrachado para hacerme pasar vergüenza con mi familia?, ¿por qué le había dicho a mi madre que tenía su ropa?, ¿cómo iba a explicarles lo que había pasado?, ¿cómo explicarle a mi padre cuando viera decepción en su cara?, y la más importante, ¿cómo explicarme a mi misma lo que había sentido?.

Aunque me lo quisiera negar, ese beso me había estremecido por completo, sintiendo frustración cuando su boca se separó de la mía. Sólo me habían besado una vez, y precisamente la misma persona, aunque aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con este. Aquel fue un simple roce, algo inesperado, sin embargo este había sido de una pasión arrolladora.

Poco después entró Jane con una bandeja a mi habitación.

— Lizzy, te traje un caldito, anda, tómatelo te sentará bien — dijo mientras ahuecaba las almohadas para que me incorporara.

— Jane, en estos momentos no hay nada que me haga sentir mejor.

— Quizás sí, te traigo noticias buenas — me giré mirándola con cara interrogante.

— Lizzy, he hablado con mamá, le conté por qué estaba la ropa del Sr Darcy en tu armario. En ese sentido puedes estar tranquila, ya no insiste en ir a Nederfield a obligar al Sr Darcy a casarse contigo.

— ¡Ohhhhh Jane! — dije abrazándola — no te imaginas que gusto me da oír eso.

— Ahora queda por resolver el asunto de tu embriaguez. Mamá ha decidido que papá no se entere, porque si no él insistiría en ir a pedir explicaciones. Pero no te extrañe que mamá por su cuenta te imponga un castigo.

— Cualquier cosa menos tener que ver al Sr Darcy de nuevo — suspiré aliviada.

— Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber Lizzy. ¿Qué pasó para que vinieras en ese estado?.

— Yo estaba en el lago cuando apareció él, se disculpó por despreciarme y me dijo que estábamos en paz. Sacó una copas y brindamos con un licor. Jane, te juro que era un licor muy suave, jamás pensé que me pudiera afectar tanto.

— ¿Nada mas?— Preguntó Jane subiendo una ceja.

Mi cara se puso totalmente roja, y no pude ocultar mi nerviosismo.

— Me besó.

— ¿Que te besó?, cuéntame eso con más detalle.

— Sí Jane, me besó. Todo lo hizo por venganza, dijo que eso era lo mínimo que me podía pasar cuando le quitaba la ropa a un hombre.

— Jajaja — se rió con ganas — el perfecto Sr Darcy perdiendo la compostura y la educación. Por fin se comporta como un hombre normal.

— A mi no me hace gracia Jane, es una situación indecorosa que solo quiero olvidar.

Tenía que poner orden mi mente, y aclarar mis sentimientos hacia el Sr Darcy. No podía profesar cariño por él, no cuando el odio era tan grande. La mejor solución sería evitarlo, ya que su cercanía lo único que me provocaba eran problemas.

Aun en el caso que no fuese una persona altiva y vengativa, nunca podría plantearme algo con él. Yo era una dama, si, pero una dama sin muchas riquezas que ofrecer, mientras que el era de la alta sociedad, y en ese caso solo se mezclaban con gente de su rango. Nosotros para ellos éramos unos simples imitadores, que aun en el caso de tener suerte y conseguir fortuna, nunca les llegaríamos a la suela de los zapatos. La Srta Bingley ya se había encargado de dejármelo bien claro.

* * *

N / A: Estos días atrás he estado griposa y con fiebre. No sabéis la ilusión que me ha hecho ver vuestros comentarios. Hubo un momento en el que pensé inventar un final después de este capítulo, pensando que nadie leía.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, sin vosotras esto no podria ser:

megafanHP, Juddg, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, maitam, patyakane

Gracias también a aquellas que me siguen o me marcaron en favoritos.

Besos.

Os dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo.

— Le agradezco el detalle Sr Richmond, pero el Sr Darcy y yo nos conocimos ya en Meryton.

— Y conociéndola de antes ¿cómo es que no la ha sacado a bailar todavía? yo pensé que no la conocía, ¿a qué espera Sr Darcy? una belleza así no se ve todos los días.

— ¿Me concedería este baile Srta Bennet — solicitó el Sr Darcy


	7. Londres

Aun en el caso que no fuese una persona altiva y vengativa, nunca podría plantearme algo con él. Yo era una dama, si, pero una dama sin muchas riquezas que ofrecer, mientras que el era de la alta sociedad, y en ese caso solo se mezclaban con gente de su rango. Nosotros para ellos éramos unos simples imitadores, que aun en el caso de tener suerte y conseguir fortuna, nunca les llegaríamos a la suela de los zapatos. La Srta Bingley ya se había encargado de dejármelo bien claro.

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

_**LONDRES**_

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Pasó el verano, mi hermana Jane estaba muy triste. Hacía dos semanas que el Sr Bingley se había ido, la noticia la cogió de sorpresa, ya que en teoría se iban la semana siguiente. Yo por mi parte me sentí agradecida, el no volver a ver al Sr Darcy me tranquilizaba, aunque a veces sintiera algún pinchacito de nostalgia en mi corazón.

El Sr Bingley había pedido la mano de mi hermana poco antes de partir, y con las prisas del inesperado viaje no se pudo hacer oficial. Decidieron hacerlo un poco más adelante, cuando empezara la temporada de las fiestas, de esa manera podrían anunciarlo a bombo y platillo. A la hermana del Sr Bingley casi le da un síncope, no aceptaba esa relación, decía que podía aspirar a mas.

— Jane, no estés triste — consolé a mi hermana abrazándola — en tan solo una semana más ya volverás a estar con el Sr Bingley.

— Ya — con un movimiento de manos se limpio las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos — es que temo que la Srta Bingley haga cambiar de parecer a su hermano.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —la apreté con fuerza — ¿es que acaso no ves como te mira? es como si fueses la única mujer del mundo.

— No dudo de su amor — sonrió — pero temo que la desigualdad social provoque comentarios hirientes. ¿Seriamos capaces de soportarlos?

— Cuando hay amor, todo eso pasa a ser insignificante — contesté convencida — si unos simples comentarios maliciosos hacen dudar de la pareja, es que nunca hubo amor. Cosa que a ti no te pasará.

Con la llegada del otoño todo el mundo se iba a Londres, allí empezaban las fiestas de sociedad. En ellas las jóvenes casaderas eran expuestas como en una feria de ganado, vendidas al mejor postor.

Yo ya tenía 22 años, no podía retrasar más mi presentación, si no me quedaría para vestir santos. En mi situación familiar, con cinco hermanas, era imperativo que me casara y dejara de dar gastos a mi familia. Hasta ahora había podido retrasar ese momento, argumentando que lo único que me interesaban eran los libros, que ya iríamos cuando mis hermanas también pudieran hacerlo, de esa forma ahorraríamos en gastos. La más pequeña, Lydia, ya tenía 15 años, así que este año sería inevitable el viaje a Londres.

A mi llegada a Londres, los dos primeros días fueron frenéticos. Había que equiparse de vestuarios para todas las fiestas a las que tendríamos que asistir. Íbamos de costurera en costurera, mirando miles de telas, escogiendo colores, cuadrando combinaciones y achuras de los vestidos que mejor nos sentaban a cada una. Gracias a Dios a Jane y a mí nos cogió bajo su tutela la tía Gardiner. Mi opinión de lo que era un vestido elegante distaba mucho de la de mi madre, que a todo le ponía flores y volantes, haciendo que el vestido quedara demasiado recargado.

Jane al haberse comprometido con el Sr Bingley era afortunada. Casarse por amor era un privilegio, ella no tendría que exhibirse y ser subastada al mejor postor. Esa noche durante la fiesta, por fin se haría público su compromiso.

— ¿Charles, vendrá el Sr Darcy a la fiesta? — preguntó mi hermana como quien no quiere la cosa.

— No creo, sería muy raro, no le gustan este tipo de eventos. El dice que los odia, no le dejan estar tranquilo las múltiples matronas, le siguen con la esperanza de que se fije en sus maravillosas hijas.

Yo me sentí muy tranquila al saber que no me lo iba a cruzar, pero en cierto modo me sentía desilusionada, ¿cómo podía ser que me asaltaran los recuerdos de su boca contra la mía?. Simplemente era que me gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas y verle perder los papeles para mí era muy reconfortante

Había llegado el momento de la fiesta, yo iba ataviada con un vestido verde manzana clarito. La verdad es que el corsé hace maravillas a la figura de las mujeres, me veía maravillosa , ese vestido sacaba formas que incluso yo no sabía que tenía. Un poco de maquillaje y un recogido laborioso, hacían que el reflejo del espejo me hiciera dudar de si era yo.

Cuando entramos al salón, la tía Gardiner que era mi tutora, me presentó a mucha gente. Yo era nueva allí y para encontrar marido había que tener muchas amistades. El Sr Collins no tardó mucho en invitarme a bailar, y una chica que se precie tiene que bailar. Contra más gente danzara con una, más preciada era la chica. Además con ese acercamiento se podía entablar una conversación un poco más privada.

— Qué salón tan soberbio y que excelente música — decía mientras comenzaba la melodía — me recuerda a Rosings Park, solo la chimenea del segundo salón costó ochocientas libras.

—Sr Collins tengo entendido que usted es el párroco de... — no me dejó terminar.

— Mi rectoría linda con Rosings Park, me honro de tener como benefactora a Lady Catherine de Bourg, habrá oído hablar de ella.

— no, no he tenido el placer de haber oído hablar de ella, tenga usted en cuenta que es mi primer año en sociedad entonces...

— ¡Usted tiene que conocerla! — volvió a interrumpirme el Sr Collins indignado — a menudo Lady Catherine de Bourg, con su carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos, se digna a pasar por mi humilde casa. Casa que ella misma decoró con un gusto exquisito, al estilo de Rosings Park. ¿Sabía usted que solo la chimenea del segundo comedor costó ochocientas libras?

— ¡Que atenta! — intenté parecer interesada — y... ¿tiene familia?.

— Una hija, heredera de Rosings Park y otras muchas propiedades. Muchas veces le he dicho que su hija ha nacido para ser duquesa, su fina elegancia y su indudable sumisión hacen que posea todos los encantos de la clase alta.

— Y esas atenciones proceden de un impulso del momento o son el resultado de un estudio previo — me estaba mareando, no sé si por lo pedante que era el Sr Collins o por los giros de la coreografía.

— Este es el tipo de cumplidos que siempre es aceptable para las damas, y que yo considero obligado a hacer, para elevar su autoestima.

— Es una suerte Sr Collins que tenga tanto talento para hablar con tanta delicadeza.

— Es un honor para mí decir que de vez en cuando tengo el placer de ser invitado por Lady Catherine de Bourg, a cenar en la fastuosa Rosings Park, donde la chimenea... bla bla bla

No lo soportaba mas, ese hombre era superior a mis fuerzas." Indudable sumisión", "obligarse a hacer cumplidos a las damas para elevar su autoestima" uff... eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. Por mi parte se podían ir él y la chimenea de Rosings Park, donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Intenté desconectar de la conversación, fijándome en la gente que me rodeaba, cuando repentinamente vi unos ojos azules que me miraban con furia.

Ahí parado al lado del señor Bingley estaba mi tormento, no me quitaba ojo de encima. Se le veía de mal humor, aunque eso no era raro en él, parecía estar hecho de cera, siempre con la misma expresión en su cara.

Por fin la música llegaba a su fin y podría quitarme de encima al Sr Collins. Me cogió la mano para besarla al tiempo que decía... a sus pies Srta Bennet, espero poder visitarla en su vivienda — me despedí con una inclinación de cabeza, e imaginé que un rayo le partía en dos antes de venir a visitarme.

Fui derecha hacia donde estaba mi familia, tratando de poner distancia con el Sr Collins. Por el camino capté una conversación que incluía al Sr Darcy. En ese momento pasó por allí un camarero con una bandeja, de la cual cogí una copa, con la intención de quedarme un poquito más ahí y poder escuchar lo que decían.

— ¿Qué extraño me parece que el Sr Darcy haya venido a una fiesta?, por lo que sé, no le gustan estos evento — decía Lady Backley

— ¿Será que ha cambiado de idea y buscará esposa?, ya tiene una edad como para hacerlo.

— Lady Flemings, si me disculpa voy a por mi hija Sarah, no voy a desaprovechar este momento tan idóneo para que la conozca, con su belleza seguramente lo cautivará.

Seguí caminando hacia mi familia y a lo lejos pude ver como la señora Backley llevaba del brazo a una joven muy hermosa hasta el Sr Darcy.

El seguía con cara de fastidio, pero como buen caballero atendió a las señoras correctamente. Al cabo de unos momentos comenzó a sonar otra vez la música, y vi como el Sr Darcy cogía la mano de Sarah en una clara invitación a bailar.

Algo dentro de mi empezó a escocer, el orgullo herido, conmigo no había querido bailar, no era lo bastante bonita para tentarlo. En ese momento tampoco me molestó mucho, ya que no bailó con nadie, me pareció un amargado. Pero ahora, al verlo bailar tan despreocupado, sentí algo así como celos. ¿Ceeeloos?, no puede ser si ni siquiera me gustaba, si lo único que hacía era fastidiarme.

Alguien se puso a mi lado, al darme la vuelta, con mucho placer me di cuenta que era el Sr Wickham.

— Buenas noches Sr Wickham — dije con entusiasmo — no esperaba verlo esta noche.

— Para mí es un placer verla de nuevo Srta Bennet — manifestó el Sr Wickham con alegría — quizás no hubiera venido, pero al saber que cierta señorita estaba aquí no tuve opción.

— Sr Wickham, veo que usted no pierde su costumbre de adular a las damas.

— Eso nunca, las damas son los seres más hermosos de la humanidad, y eso es digno de admiración. Si me permite el atrevimiento me gustaría bailar con usted.

— Para mí es todo un honor — dije extendiendo mi mano.

Mientras bailábamos los ojos del Sr Darcy y los míos se cruzaban en los continuos giros, con una expresión que no sabría descifrar, furia, fastidio, desafío, no lo sé. Agradecí que mi pareja de baile me entretuviera con su charla, así no me daba tiempo a pensar.

Durante la noche hubo muchos caballeros que me sacaron a bailar, aun cuando estaba descansando no faltaba quien me diera conversación, haciendo que la fiesta para mi fuera muy agradable. ¡Hasta recibí mi primera proposición matrimonial!, la cual no tome en serio y salí airosa diciendo que tenía un padre loco con muchas armas.

Por su parte, al Sr Darcy tampoco parecía que la noche se le estuviera dando mal. Siempre estaba rodeado de las matronas, que con lujo de detalles, contaban las habilidades y el buen carácter de sus bellas hijas. El movía la cabeza asintiendo, aunque la cara no le cambiaba de expresión, de vez en cuando se deshacía de ellas e iba a la zona de bebidas y se limitaba a observar.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, cuando el Sr Philips, anfitrión de la fiesta se acercó a mí, me llevé una sorpresa al ver que iba con el Sr Darcy

— Srta Bennet, permítame presentarle al Sr Darcy, Duque de Pemberly. Es uno de nuestros más ilustres invitados — agregó el Sr Philips.

— Le agradezco el detalle Sr Philips, pero el Sr Darcy y yo nos conocimos ya en Meryton.

— Y conociéndola de antes ¿cómo es que no la ha sacado a bailar todavía? yo pensé que no la conocía, ¿a qué espera Sr Darcy? una belleza así no se ve todos los días.

— ¿Me concedería este baile Srta Bennet — solicitó el Sr Darcy

Estaba en un aprieto, me había jurado a mi misma que nunca bailaría con el Sr Darcy. Miré a mi alrededor buscando una escusa para rechazarlo sin parecer grosera. No es que me importara lo que podía pensar ese hombre, por mi se podía ir a freír espárragos, pero las apariencias eran todo, y yo debía conservarlas.

En ese momento vi como el Sr Collins se acercaba a mí, con claras intenciones de reclamar mi atención y mi compañía. Desesperada y sin pensarlo contesté...

— Por supuesto — en ese momento pensé que bailar sería mejor que aguantar la absurda charla que me esperaba.

El cogió mi mano y me llevó al centro de la pista, dejando al Sr Collins totalmente desilusionado. La música comenzó a sonar, y uno enfrente del otro comenzamos a danzar.

—Veo que se lo está pasando muy bien Srta Bennet.

— La verdad es que mejor incluso de lo que me esperaba

— Esta usted teniendo mucho éxito

— Sr Darsy no a todos les parezco insuficientemente bonita para tentarlos.

— Lo he podido comprobar, Londres le ha sentado bien, se la ve mas... aceptable.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que me ha sacado a bailar?

— La he sacado a bailar por mi relación con su familia. Al fin y al cabo mi mejor amigo va a ser su cuñado, y hay normas de decoro que me obligan a hacerlo. Además bailar conmigo subirá su caché y le facilitará el objetivo de su viaje a Londres.

— ¿¡Y usted que sabe de mis objetivos para venir a Londres...¡? ¿qué subirá mi caché?, ¡yo no he venido a venderme! — dije totalmente enfadada.

— Todas las jóvenes tienen el mismo motivo, encontrar marido

— Eso también se podía decir de los hombres, ¿me parece que su visita a Londres también tiene un objetivo concreto no? ya que usted nunca viene a las fiestas.

— Tiene razón Srta Bennet mi asistencia tiene un objetivo claro.

— Por lo que vi, usted tampoco tardara mucho en lograrlo, ¿les mirará los dientes como a los caballos?

— No crea soy muy exigente Srta Bennet, sé lo que quiero, y no me hace falta mirarle los dientes.

— Le puedo dar un consejo Sr Darcy?— comente sin esperar su respuesta — deje de ser tan petulante, sonría de vez en cuando, no es malo. Además de esa forma no espantaría a una posible candidata.

— ¿Así? — hizo una mueca forzada con los labios, enseñando los dientes — ¿cree usted que tengo buena dentadura como para ser comprado?.

A mí me entró un ataque de risa.

— Con una sonrisa así la chica tendría que estar ciega para que la conquistara.

— No desprecie mis artes de seducción Srta Bennet.

Los días fueron pasando, ya llevábamos una semana en Londres. Habíamos ido a un par de fiestas más, pero a mí me parecía que vista una vistas todas, siempre era más de lo mismo.

Jane hizo público su compromiso con el Sr Bingley, uno de los caballeros más cotizados del lugar, tanto por belleza como por fortuna. Mi madre se frotaba las manos poniéndolo como ejemplo de buen casamiento, diciéndonos sobre todo a mí, que tipo de hombres nos convenía. Mis Hermanas, Lydia, Kitty Y Marie disfrutaban de lo lindo, todo el día bailando, saltando y conociendo gente. Yo no estaba tan eufórica como ellas, ya que mis inquietudes no eran las mismas.

* * *

Se me han pasado los días volando, pero por fin llego con la actualización.

Muchas gracias a todas por leerme, en especial a **Juddg **y a** HOTARU SATURN BLACK **que me comentaron.

Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo.

— ¿Se le ha subido el vino a la cabeza Srta Bennet? — continuó en Sr Darcy al ver que no contestaba — quizás no debiera dar tantas libertades a un hombre a menos que quiera quedarse con él, y menos en público.


	8. Pemberly

Jane hizo público su compromiso con el Sr Bingley, uno de los caballeros más cotizados del lugar, tanto por belleza como por fortuna. Mi madre se frotaba las manos poniéndolo como ejemplo de buen casamiento, diciéndonos sobre todo a mí, que tipo de hombres nos convenía. Mis Hermanas, Lydia, Kitty Y Marie disfrutaban de lo lindo, todo el día bailando, saltando y conociendo gente. Yo no estaba tan eufórica como ellas, ya que mis inquietudes no eran las mismas.

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

_**PEMBERLY**_

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Era miércoles, salí a dar un paseo matutino, costumbre que no había perdido aunque estuviera en Londres. Cuando llegué a casa vi a mis hermanas pequeñas revolucionadas, Lydia corría por toda la casa con un papel en las manos, gritando que necesitaría unas cintas nuevas. Me acerqué a Jane que era la única que parecía cuerda en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Lizzy, acaba de llegar una invitación a la fiesta que se celebrará el viernes en Pemberly, por la distancia con Londres la invitación se alarga hasta el domingo.

— ¿A Pemberly? pero si al señor Darcy no le gustan las fiestas

— Hace unos 15 años que no se celebra una fiesta ahí Elizabeth, desde que murieron los padres del Sr Darcy. Es una ocasión muy especial, y por supuesto una invitación que nadie dudaría en aceptar. Ahí va a estar la flor y la nata de toda la sociedad — dijo Jane toda emocionada.

— Y si a esa fiesta van todas las personas importantes...¡qué pintamos nosotras ahí!

—Como sabrás también van los Bingley, es una buena manera de establecer lazos con la gente con la que se relaciona mi prometido.

— ¡Pues entonces ve tu! — espetó Elizabeth

— ¡No puedo ir sola!, sabes que no sería lógico!, no estaría bien visto. La invitación es para toda la familia — dijo Jane con un poco de desesperación.

— No creo que me sienta bien, seria abusar de la hospitalidad del Sr Darcy. Ya sabes que no tengo muy buena relación con él. Además el comportamiento de nuestra madre, no creo que sea el más correcto en ese tipo de fiestas. Todos sabemos que se ha sentido obligado a invitarnos por su amistad el Sr Bingley — dijo Lizzy con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

— ¡Ohhh Elizabeth! por favor, ¡hazlo por mí!, es muy importante — dijo Jane a la vez que me hacía un puchero con los labios — además tengo un buen presentimiento, tengo la impresión, que de esa fiesta saldrá algo bueno.

—¡Está bien! ¡está bien!, que conste que todo lo hago por tu felicidad.

— ¡Gracias hermana!- se levantó , me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, y se alejó saltando.

El único tema de conversación era la fiesta de Pemberly, vi a mi madre regodeándose con unas señoras de la invitación del Sr Darcy, veía impresa en sus miradas la envidia, y la extremada satisfacción de mi madre.

Durante la cena, yo ya estaba saturada de Pemberly, del Sr Darcy y de la fiesta. Apenas toqué la comida, pensaba que si comía lo más mínimo, mi estómago se convertiría en una lavadora centrifugando. Por esa razón me disculpé y me retiré a mi habitación.

En la cama, por más que quisiera olvidarme, solo venían a mi mente imágenes del Sr Darcy. Suponía que lo iba a pasar mal en la fiesta, que trataría de dejarme en evidencia ante toda esa gente. También tendría que soportar ver como se pavoneaba ante todas esas damas con intención de seducirle. Pero... ¡a mí que narices me importaba eso!, ¿acaso estaba celosa?. Tenía que reconocerlo, sentía algo por el Sr Darcy, pero ni yo misma sabía que era... ¿odio?, ¿orgullo por qué me considerase inferior?, ¿amor?, no, eso no podía ser, no podía enamorarme de alguien como él.

Intenté sacar algún lado positivo a ese viaje, el único motivo bueno para ir, era que al fin podría conocer y disfrutar de la amplia biblioteca de Pembrely. Era muy famosa por la infinidad de obras literarias que poseía, ahí sí sería feliz.

Por la mañana cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi la gente del servicio corriendo como locos. Hill llevaba en sus manos una tisana, se paró delante de mí y me preguntó.

— Buenos días Srta Bennet, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

— Perfectamente, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

— Gracias a Dios que está bien, anoche se sirvió en la cena un pastel de carne en mal estado, por lo que la gente que lo ingirió, tiene fiebre y vómitos. Sus padres y dos de sus hermanas están bastante afectadas, de hecho le llevaba esta tisana a su madre.

— Gracias Hill, ya le llevo yo la tisana a mi madre y así compruebo su estado — dijo Elizabeth cogiendo la tisana.

Llamé al cuarto de mi madre y una voz lastimosa me permitió el paso. Estaba tumbada en la cama totalmente blanca, el médico acababa de irse diciendo que la solución era reposo y dieta, de esa forma en unos días estarían como nuevos.

— Esto es un desastre — se quejaba mi madre — justo ahora que teníamos que ir a Pemberly.

— Mamá, en el estado que estáis todos lo más conveniente sería anular el viaje.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — se indignó la Sra Bennet incorporándose de la cama.

— ¡Mamá! no estáis en condiciones de viajar, y mucho menos de ir a ningún baile.

— ¡Nosotros quizás no!, ¡pero Jane Lydia y tu sí!, ellas se encuentran bien, no comieron pastel. Ya lo he hablado con tu padre y es una oportunidad que no se puede desperdiciar.

Así fue como me vi metida en el carruaje, acompañando a mis hermanas, estaba atardeciendo cuando pudimos vislumbrar a lo lejos Pemberly.

Era precioso, un palacio de estilo rústico de tres pisos, rodeado de lagos que harían la delicia de cualquier pescador. Más adelante, un camino de álamos indicaba el camino a seguir hacia la entrada, y en esta, unos impresionantes jardines muy bien cuidados, llenos de flores haciendo mosaicos sobre el césped.

Al bajar del carruaje, una gran escalinata nos llevaba hasta la puerta principal, donde nos esperaba la Sra Sinclair, ama de llaves de Pemberly.

— Señoritas Bennet, es un placer tenerlas con nosotros, siento mucho lo ocurrido con el resto de su familia, espero que se recuperen pronto.

La Sra Sinclair nos condujo hacia el interior, entramos a un hall muy lujoso. Las paredes eran blancas con unas cenefas de color oro, de ellas colgaban infinidad de cuadros representando a la familia y a sus ancestros. Unos cortinajes en color rojo de terciopelo cubrían los amplios ventanales. Los techos eran altos y con unas pinturas dignas de la capilla Sixtina.

A medida que me iba adentrando en esa gran casa, mas pequeñita me sentía, es ahora cuando me daba cuenta de todo el tipo de vida y el poder que poseía el Sr Darcy.

Entramos a un saloncito, en el estaban el Sr Darcy y el sr Bingley. Automáticamente se levantaron y nos hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. No sé si me verían, ya que en ese momento me sentía más pequeñita que una hormiga. Charles se acerco a besar la mano de mi hermana.

— Bienvenidas a mi casa señoritas Bennet — dijo el Sr Darcy mirándome a los ojos — espero que todo sea de vuestro agrado, la Sra Sinclair les acompañará hasta sus habitaciones para que descansen un poco del viaje.

La señora Sinclair prosiguió el camino, explicándonos cada zona de la casa por la que pasábamos.

— Este ala es la residencia personal del Sr Darcy, la decoración es obra de su madre, la cual tenía un gusto exquisito — explicaba la Sra Sinclair

Paramos frente a una doble puerta que iba a ser la habitación de Lydia, las dos siguientes eran la mi hermana, y la mía.

Al entrar quede impresionada, era la habitación más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Estaba decorada con un gusto extraordinario, poseía hasta el más mínimo detalle sin verse recargada. El cuarto estaba pintado en tonos blancos y azules claros, un amplio ventanal con terraza, desde el cual tenía una vista privilegiada a los jardines y lagos. En el centro había una gran cama con dosel, de este colgaban unos finos cortinajes blancos con cintas azules. A la izquierda un tocador triple con todo tipo de utensilios y perfumes. Mas allá había varias puertas una de ellas era la de un baño completo, con una bañera en la cual casi te podías perder, otra era la de un vestidor, y la ultima estaba cerrada. En mi vida pensé alojarme en una habitación tan lujosa como esa.

Una vez a solas, tomé un baño para relajarme, me tumbé en la cama y empecé a meditar la reacción que había tenido. Me sentía fuera de lugar, demasiada opulencia, yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos, si mi habitación era así, no quería imaginarme como sería la de él. El encuentro con el Sr Darcy había sido cordial, pero no entendía porque nos alojaba en el ala de su residencia personal, tenía que apreciar mucho al Sr Bingley para no alojarnos en algún cuarto de invitados.

Estaba terminado de arreglarme cuando mi hermana Jane entro a mi cuarto.

— Lizzy, estas maravillosa, seguro que antes de que termine el fin de semana has recibido una seria proposición de matrimonio — dijo Jane con mucha ilusión sentándose en mi cama.

— Jane, recuerda que la guapa de la familia eres tu — agradecí y me levante a darle un beso — además ya sabes que la que se empeña en que me case es mamá, no yo.

— Algún día te tienes que enamorar — aseguró Jane haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

— Quizás, pero para mí el dinero no es un requisito importante para casarme, sabes que me fijo más en la personalidad y la inteligencia de un hombre — respondí ofreciéndole las manos apremiándola para salir.

Esa noche se celebraba una cena y luego un pequeño baile. Al fin pude conocer a la famosa Lady Catherine de Bourg y a su hija. Resultó que dicha señora era tía del Sr Darcy. La primera impresión que tuve de ella no fue muy positiva, destilaba aires de prepotencia y superioridad. No me extrañaba, por fin me daba cuenta de quien había heredado el carácter su sobrino. En cambio su hija era una chica apocada, que se veía totalmente sometida a las órdenes de su madre.

La mesa era alargada, la cubría un mantel bordado, sobre ella, perfectamente ordenada se encontraba la vajilla y cubertería. Como toque final en el centro se alzaban unos candelabros y unos arreglos florales. Nos colocamos según fuimos llegando. El Sr Darcy estaba en la presidencia y a su lado estaban su hermana, la Srta Georgiana y al otro Lady Catherine de Bourg, con su hija Anne. Yo estaba entre el coronel FitzWilliam, y el Sr Collins. El coronel FitzWilliam era primo del Sr Darcy, era un hombre muy simpático y agradable, todo lo contrario del Sr Collins con el que llevaba cinco minutos y ya no lo soportaba.

En ese momento entró al comedor el Sr Wickham, que al verme se acercó a saludarme. Inmediatamente después, cruzó varias palabras con el Sr Collins, y no sé con qué tipo de estratagema consiguió que le cambiara el sitio

La cena fue exquisita, y la compañía todavía más. El Sr Wickham y el coronel nos hicieron la cena muy amena. Mi hermana Lydia que estaba enfrente no podía parar de reír por sus comentarios, por esa razón de vez en cuando Lady Catherine hacía algún comentario de desaprobación. Tímidamente, cuando él no se percataba, observaba a mi anfitrión, al cual le cambiaba la cara cuando miraba a su hermana. Cuando se trataba de Georgiana se veía adoración y ternura en sus ojos, todo lo contrario que cuando se trataba de mi.

Al terminar la cena el Sr Wickham me invitó a bailar, era un vals de cambio de pareja,

— Sr Wickham , si sigue dándome tal cantidad de vueltas, al final lograra marearme y que caiga de bruces al suelo.

— Srta Bennet, en el caso de que así fuera, le aseguro que no caería — para corroborar lo que decía paro el baile y me apretó con el brazo que tenía en mi cintura hacia su cuerpo de una manera indecorosa, posó su cabeza en mi pecho y me dio un lametazo en el cuello a la vez que gemía mi nombre.

Le di un empujón, el me sonreía inocente como si no hubiera pasado nada. En un principio pensé que igual estaba exagerando las cosas, pero su actuación me pareció bastante indecente, por lo que empecé a llamarle la atención. La música seguía sonando cuando de repente se oyó... ¡Cambio de parejaaaaa!

Sentí una mano en mi cintura, que me arrastraba y me alejaba de allí y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿La he sacado de un apuro? o por el contrario ¿se lo está pasando usted bien? — dijo con mucho sarcasmo el Sr Darcy.

En esos momentos yo no coordinaba, estaba enojada y sorprendida por el comportamiento del Sr Wickham

— ¿Se le ha subido el vino a la cabeza Srta Bennet? — continuó el Sr Darcy al ver que no contestaba — Quizás no debiera dar tantas libertades a un hombre a menos que quiera quedarse con él y menos en público.

—¡Yo no he dado ninguna libertad a nadie! — contesté enojada, dándome cuenta que él se había dado percatado de todo lo sucedido.

— Pues no es lo que parecía Srta Bennet, usted ya sabe que el licor no le sienta bien, ¿acaso no sabe que sus actuaciones pueden traerle consecuencias?

— ¿Me está insinuando que estoy ebria?

¡Cambio de parejaaaa!

El coronel Fizwilliam se acercaba para hacer el cambio de pareja, pero el Sr Darcy hizo un quiebro sin soltarme para seguir bailando. El coronel se tuvo que buscar otra pareja, que en este caso fue la perfecta Srta Bingley , que estaba con la boca abierta, desolada por no poder bailar con el Sr Darcy.

— No le insinúo nada Srta bennet, solo le indico lo acalorada que se la ve y lo impropio de su comportamiento.

— Yo no puedo controlar las libertades que otras personas se toman y que para nada son bien recibidas — aclaró Elizabeth — mi acaloramiento nada tiene que ver con el licor, más bien es por el enfado.

— Quizás quiera salir al jardín, a solas, comprobaríamos si puedo apagar el fuego que otros han encendido.

Me quede paralizada, nunca hubiera imaginado tal comentario de un hombre hacia una dama y menos del Sr Darcy, que parecía todo un caballero en ese sentido. Mi furia de ahora, sumada a la de antes, fue subiendo desde la punta de mis pies hasta que exploto en mi cabeza. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo oscuro y automáticamente mi brazo se levantó hasta darle con toda mi fuerza una bofetada en la cara. Abandoné la pista de baile dejándole ahí, tocándose el lugar donde le había golpeado.

Gracias a Dios, el incidente pasó desapercibido para el resto de los invitados, que estaban ocupados en ese momento cambiando de pareja. Hubiera sido muy embarazoso para mi explicar el porqué de esa situación.

Con la mirada busqué a mi hermana Jane, en teoría tenía que hacer de chaperona, pero ese papel no me pegaba. Muchas veces me hacia la despistada cuando la veía escabullirse con el Sr Bingley para darse algún beso rápido. Cuando la localicé me acerqué para decirle que me encontraba mal y que me retiraba al cuarto.

Tenía que relajarme de algún modo, en ese estado de nervios jamás lograría conciliar el sueño. La mejor forma de relajación que tenia era leer, por lo que decidí acudir a la biblioteca

Al entrar me quede maravillada, era una sala muy amplia, con estanterías repletas de libros del suelo al techo. Había varias mesas con sus correspondientes sillas, en el centro había un conjunto de sillones con reposapiés que se veían muy cómodos. Me acerqué a una de las estanterías, obnubilada por la cantidad de libros. Comencé a repasar los títulos, hasta que hubo unos que me llamaron especialmente la atención, eran de Jane Austen cogí uno al azar, encendí la lamparita y me coloque en uno de los sillones a leer.

Sentido y sensibilidad, me quede pensando en el titulo, quizás le tendría que recomendar ese libro al Sr Darcy, a ver si así aprendía algo de lo que significaban esas dos palabras. Comencé a leer y sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó volando, ya habían transcurrido más de dos horas, por lo que decidí volver a la habitación y dejar el resto de la lectura para otra ocasión.

El laberinto de pasillos estaba en penumbras, con tal cantidad de puertas sería fácil perderse si no fuera porque cada cierto tiempo había una lamparita que me indicaba el camino. Cuando llegué a la cama, no tarde ni dos minutos en dormirme, había sido un día extenuante para mí.

* * *

Hoy estoy muy contenta gracias a vuestros comentarios. Para mí es una satisfacción ver que la historia os está gustando, y que os animáis a comentarla. Tengo que dar la bienvenida a **camiladeleon** y a **alissa-2012** espero que mi historia cumpla con vuestras expectativas.

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**,**Cullen-21-gladys****, ****maitam****, ****Juddg****, patyakane, ****megafanHP****, ****Robel13****, Cris, **que voy a decir de vosotras... si sois como mi vasito de agua en el desierto, ¡os necesitoooo!

Besos para todas.

Una pista del siguiente capítulo.

— ¡No hace falta que digas más!, ¡Me casaré con ella!

Ya sabéis que aunque los capítulos estén escritos, me podéis dar ideas de cómo os gustaría que fuese, gustosamente se podrían remodelar.


	9. Baile en Pemberly

Sentido y sensibilidad, me quede pensando en el titulo, quizás le tendría que recomendar ese libro al Sr Darcy, a ver si así aprendía algo de lo que significaban esas dos palabras. Comencé a leer y sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó volando, ya habían transcurrido más de dos horas, por lo que decidí volver a la habitación y dejar el resto de la lectura para otra ocasión.

El laberinto de pasillos estaba en penumbras, con tal cantidad de puertas sería fácil perderse si no fuera porque cada cierto tiempo había una lamparita que me indicaba el camino. Cuando llegué a la cama, no tarde ni dos minutos en dormirme, había sido un día extenuante para mí.

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**BAILE EN PEMBERLY**_

_**Pov Darcy**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que en Pemberly no se celebraba una fiesta. No sé por qué motivo había decidido hacerla ahora, bueno si, si sabía el motivo, lo hacía con la esperanza de volver a ver a la Srta Bennet.

Mandé las invitaciones, a algunas familias distinguidas, incluyendo a la familia Bennet. La incomodidad de tener la casa llena de gente me tenía nervioso, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar si quería que cierta señorita que últimamente no salía de mi mente pasara la noche bajo mi techo. De no ser con la escusa de la fiesta, jamás podría haberla invitado. Algunos miembros de mi familia y personas importantes en la sociedad también estaban invitados.

Al tener la confirmación de que los Bennet acudirían a la fiesta, no me pude reprimir y mandé a los criados que les prepararan las habitaciones en mi residencia personal. Elizabeth se alojaría en la estancia contigua a la mía, esa era la alcoba destinada a la señora de la casa. Antiguamente había sido la de mi madre y ahora sería la de ella, la quería cerca de mí.

Esa noche se celebraba una cena y un pequeño baile. Yo sentado en la presidencia, podía observar a Elizabeth, a mi lado, estaban mi tía y mi hermana. Los sitios estaban asignados, me aseguré de tenerla bien a la vista, respaldada por mi primo el coronel FitzWilliam y el Sr Collins. Mi sorpresa llegó cuando la persona que más alejada quería tener de Elizabeth, el Sr Wickham, le cambió el sitio al Sr Collins, quedándose a su derecha.

Los planes no habían salido como yo quería y para colmo parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien. Mi tía no paraba de hacer comentarios despectivos hacia ellas, ya que la risa de Lydia era bastante sonora con su risa.

Yo quería salir de ahí, ya que Lady Catherine, otra vez comenzaba con su insistencia de anunciar el compromiso con su hija. ¿Es que nunca entendería que no quiero a su hija?. Yo nunca había aceptado ese compromiso, pero tantas veces me lo habían repetido que casi terminé creyéndomelo. Todo había sido una estupidez de nuestras madres, algo que se daba por hecho, aun cuando ninguna de las partes habíamos dicho nada al respecto.

En el baile, comenzó a sonar un vals de cambio de pareja, observé que el Sr Wickham no perdía el tiempo para sacar a bailar a la Srta Bennet. En esos momentos yo estaba bailando con mi hermana, pero disimuladamente no les quitaba el ojo de encima, me daba rabia confianza que tenían entre ellos. De pronto mi rabia se convirtió en furia al ver como el Sr Wickham la apretaba contra él y le chupaba el cuello. Solté a mi hermana y me dirigí con paso rápido hacia ellos. Al acercarme vi como Elizabeth le propinaba un empujón y parecía que le iba a recriminar su comportamiento.

¡Cambio de parejaaaaaaa!

En ese momento la cogí bruscamente por la cintura, alejándola de él, mi enfado no me dejaba pensar racionalmente. Le pregunté si la había sacado de un apuro o si por el contrario le gustaba la situación, esa era la última oportunidad que le iba a dar. Si me confesaba que el Sr Wickham no le era indiferente, tendría que retirarme y dejarla a su suerte, esperando que el Sr Wickham también se hubiese enamorado y no la dañara, cosa que veía casi imposible. si por el contrario me decía que la había sacado de un apuro, el Sr Wickham se las iba a ver conmigo, le iba a enseñar cómo comportarse con una Señorita.

Al ver que no contestaba insistí, le hice ver que esas libertades no se daban a no ser que hubiera algo mas y menos en público. Ella enojada contestó que no le había dado libertades a nadie.

¡Cambio de parejaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yo no había terminado mi conversación, por lo que sin soltarla di un giro evitando que mi primo el Coronel FitzWilliam la cogiera. Yo no le insinúo nada Srta Bennet, sólo le indico que se ve muy acalorada. Alterada, respondió que no podía controlar que alguien se tomara unas libertades que no eran bien recibidas.

En ese momento mi corazón se abrió como una flor en primavera, la mano que lo tenía oprimido había desaparecido, ella no lo quería, pero aun así no pude evitar darle la ultima puntilla, invitándola al jardín para apagar su fuego.

Ella se paró de inmediato, y mirándome con cara de rabia, me dio un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas, y desapareció de la fiesta.

¿Pero cómo era tan imbécil?. Cuando vi como el Sr Wickham la apretaba a su cuerpo, mi mente se nubló y el único pensamiento que tenía era el de arrancarle la piel a tiras. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella para reclamarle a él, por lo que descargué mi furia con ella, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido invitarla al jardín?, la insulte de la peor forma, la humillé.

Tenía que hacer algo con esta mujer, me estaba volviendo loco, por mucho que había intentado quitármela de cabeza me era imposible. Cuando veía a algún hombre acercarse a ella, los celos me mataban, y lo único que quería era liarme a golpes con ellos y reclamarla para mí.

Quería saber dónde estaba en cada momento, que pensaba, qué hacía. Quería cada una de sus sonrisas, de sus miedos de sus preocupaciones. Quería ser el único en saber que utilizaba para dormir, como sería su cara al despertarse, como reaccionaria ella en los momentos de pasión. ¡Mierda... la quería entera para mí!, no lo podía negar por más tiempo, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Me sentía y era un miserable, aunque yo le confesara ahora mis sentimientos, ella me despreciaría. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando buscar una solución a mis problemas, necesitaba desquitarme, por lo que decidí ir a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes al Sr Wickham.

Su habitación estaba en la parte más alejada de la casa, entré sin llamar para no alertarle de mis intenciones. Al entrar, me quedé como una estatua, ante mí se dibujaba el cuadro más grotesco que podía imaginarme.

Sobre la cama había dos personas en aptitud amorosa, el Sr Wickham estaba desnudo, haciendo unos movimientos rítmicos con su cadera, de arriba a abajo encima de... ¡Lydia!, cuando pude reaccionar me giré y le tiré una sábana. Esta se envolvió en ella y corrió hacia el baño.

— ¡Hijo de putaaaa! — grité corriendo hacia él para darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué narices te pasa Darcy? — dijo sorprendido por el puñetazo

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¡en mi casa!, ¡y con ella!

— ¿Qué más da con quien sea? mientras ella se deje.

— ¡Hasta hace un rato, pretendías que fuera Elizabeth!

— Sí, llevo tiempo intentándolo — confesó Wickham — pero ella no permite ningún acercamiento y su hermana parecía bien dispuesta. Al fin y al cabo un hombre tiene necesidades que cubrir.

Ahí ya no aguanté mas y me lancé contra él, empecé a darle puñetazos, lo quería matar, aunque solo fuera por pensar en tocar a Elizabeth.

En ese momento entro Charles en la habitación, enseguida se lanzó a separarme.

— ¡Queréis dejar de armar tanto escándalo! — gritó extrañado — se va a enterar todo el mundo de la refriega.

— ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!, ¡te vas a casar con ella! — afirmé con contundencia.

— ¡Ni loco me caso con esa perra! — aseguró Wickham

— Pero... ¿qué narices ha pasado aquí? — preguntó Charles temiendo que tuviera algo que ver con Elizabeth.

— ¡Este desgraciado, se atrevió a acostarse con Lydia!, ¡y ahora no quiere cumplir! — exclamé yo.

En esos momentos Wickham estaba sobre la cama tumbado, retorciéndose de dolor. Lydia salió del cuarto de baño y fue corriendo hacia él tratando de consolarlo. Charles salió de la habitación, para volver instantes después con Jane y Elizabeth. Ellas al entrar enseguida comprendieron la situación.

— ¡Lydia! ¿pero qué has hecho? — Decía Jane apenada — ¿cómo no te has hecho respetar?

Elizabeth parada en mitad de la habitación, no decía nada. En su cara se veía la mayor decepción, desencanto por el comportamiento de su hermana y chasco por el hombre que incluso había pensado alguna vez adecuado para ella.

— ¡Yo lo quiero! — gritaba Lydia.

— ¿Pero cómo lo vas a querer? — reaccionó Elizabeth — si hasta hace dos días estabas enamorada de Denny.

— ¿No serán celos hermanita?, ¿celos al ver que el me prefiere a mi? — espetó Lydia sin miramientos.

— Por mi te lo puedes quedar enterito Lydia, ¿pero es que no te das cuenta que solo te utilizó para aliviarse? — continuó Elizabeth.

— Bien ahora que estamos todos los interesados — interrumpí — creo que hay que buscar una solución al problema. Y la única manera de hacerlo es que se casen.

Lydia mostro una sonrisa haciendo ver que la idea le gustaba. Por el contrario Wickham puso cara de Terror

— ¡No me casaré con ella! — anunció Wickham — el hecho de acostarme con ella no significa que me tenga que casar.

— Hasta ahora el hecho de acostarte con algunas jóvenes no te había causado problemas — desafió Darcy — Pero esta vez lo hiciste con una que era "no" era adecuada a tus propósitos.

— Me acosté con la primera que se me ofreció, además nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos lo que ha pasado. Si olvidamos lo que ocurrió se resuelve el problema.

— ¡Pero da la casualidad que yo tengo muy buena memoria Wickham!. Y sí, eso resolvería tu problema, ¿y el de ella?. ¿Qué pasaría si en un futuro su marido se diera cuenta que no es virgen?, podría repudiarla — manifesté yo.

— ¡Pero si ella ya no era virgen!, además eso ya no sería problema mío, no voy a cargar con una mujer tan ligera de cascos — se escudó Wickham

—Tu cargaras con lo que te has ganado a pulso — amenazó Darcy — puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno, tu carrera militar acabaría en este momento. Sabes que tengo contactos y amistades como para hacerlo. Tu reputación se haría pública, nadie te aceptaría en los círculos sociales de los que tanto te vanaglorias en pertenecer. Y... hay algunos padres que estarían encantados de saber quién eres.

— ¡No hace falta que digas más!, ¡Me casaré con ella! — escupió Wickham

Lydia se agarro a él dando un salto, intentaba besarle, a la vez que el estiraba un brazo para separarla.

— Mañana por la mañana se hará público el compromiso — anunció el Sr Darcy — e inmediatamente después, usted Sr Wickham, abandonará mi casa, nos volveremos a ver el día de la boda. Ruega a Dios no falles ese día a la ceremonia.

Después de aquello, cada uno volvimos a nuestras habitaciones, para intentar descansar en la medida posible.

Una vez en mi cama, a pesar de la situación tan bochornosa que acababa de vivir, se me ocurrió una idea. Ese imbécil se había visto obligado a casarse, ¿qué pasaría si lograra poner en una situación comprometida a Elizabeth?, ella no se podría negar a casarse conmigo y saboreando semejante idea me quedé dormido.

* * *

Por favor, no me tiréis tomates.

¡Ainssss!, ¡ese me dio de lleno...! ¡Que sepas que me he quedado con tu cara!

Ya sé que este casamiento no era el que esperabais, pero todo llega.

Mandarme un review, o un tomate, si creéis que me lo merezco.

Besos.

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**,**Cullen-21-gladys****, ****maitam****, ****Juddg****, patyakane, ****megafanHP****, ****Robel13****, Cris,** **alissa-2012**, **ironylover**, y a algún anónimo.

Adelanto:

— ¡Elizabeth, a ver si espabilas! no te quedes durmiendo en los laureles — se lamentó mi madre — mira tus hermanas, la una comprometida con el Sr Bingley y la otra con todo un teniente del ejército.


	10. Esto no es lo que parece

Una vez en mi cama, a pesar de la situación tan bochornosa que acababa de vivir, se me ocurrió una idea. Ese imbécil se había visto obligado a casarse, ¿qué pasaría si lograra poner en una situación comprometida a Elizabeth?, ella no se podría negar a casarse conmigo y saboreando semejante idea me quedé dormido.

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE**_

_**Pow Elizabeth**_

Al día siguiente, desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza, casi no había dormido pensando en lo ocurrido. Pobre Lydia, iba a ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. El Sr Darcy había defendido muy bien el honor de mi hermana, eso era algo que le tendría que agradecer.

Al bajar al comedor, a desayunar, me encontré con mis padres y el resto de mis hermanas. Anoche el Sr Darcy había mandado a un mensajero a buscarles para que estuvieran presentes en el anuncio del compromiso. Ellos parecían ya recuperados de la indigestión, mi madre rebosaba alegría por estar ahí y por el compromiso de Lydia.

—¡Elizabeth, a ver si espabilas!, no te quedes durmiendo en los laureles — se lamentó mi madre — mira tus hermanas, la una comprometida con el Sr Bingley y la otra con todo un teniente del ejército.

— Mamá te aseguro que cuando conozca al hombre adecuado tú serás la primera en saberlo.

— ¡No puedes dejar las cosas en manos del destino!, ¡tienes que poner de tu parte! — aclaró la Sra Bennet — aprovecha la situación de estar en Pemberly. Seduce a cualquiera de los invitados, aquí sólo ha sido invitada la gente influyente de la sociedad, cualquiera de ellos serviría para tus propósitos. Serias una señora rica y respetada.

Yo levanté mi vista al cielo, haciendo una mueca de agobio. Después de lo ocurrido anoche, aun podía asegurar con más contundencia, que no todo el mundo que estaba ahí era gente honorable. Los desprecios hechos por el Sr Wickham hacia mi hermana cuando le obligaron a dar el sí a su boda, no hicieron más que reafirmarme y convencerme, de que jamás me casaría con nadie al que no amara y me amara con la misma devoción.

Mi padre, compadeciéndose, cambió el tema de la conversación. Pero cuando se hablaba de Lydia y su reciente compromiso nos miraba a Jane y a mí de forma interrogante, sospechaba que algo raro había por el medio. Ninguna de las dos estábamos dispuestas a soltar prenda sobre lo ocurrido, era mejor así, no quería ver la decepción en la cara de mis padres, ni que la reputación de la familia entera se viera afectada.

Durante el día, intenté estar un poco ausente de las actividades programadas para entretener a los invitados. Mi madre, incansable, no paraba de intentar por todos los medios de relacionarme con los allí presentes. Ver como de una manera descarada me exponía y explicaba mis múltiples cualidades, halagando mi docilidad y dulce carácter, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Hubo caballeros que se acercaron a mí con interés, seguramente cegados por las múltiples cualidades descritas por mi madre. Avergonzada por su comportamiento, llegada la noche alegué que no me encontraba bien y no asistiría a la cena.

Cené brevemente en mi habitación, la Sra Sinclair, el ama de llaves amablemente me había subido una bandeja con un caldo. Una vez terminado me dirigí a la biblioteca, allí sí me sentiría totalmente relajada.

Cogí el libro de la noche anterior, Sentido y sensibilidad, lo abrí por la pagina en la que me había quedado, me acomodé en el sillón y comencé a leer. Como siempre, cuando me ponía a leer, el resto del mundo desaparecía, y dejaba de tener constancia del tiempo.

De repente las luces de la biblioteca comenzaron a temblar, quedándose totalmente apagadas pocos momentos después. Esperé un poco a ver si volvía, pero al no hacerlo, decidí volver a dormir a mi habitación.

Cuando salí de la biblioteca, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil encontrar mi dormitorio, quizás hubiese sido mejor esperar, pero ya estaba a mitad de camino. En ese momento toqué una puerta, esa debía ser la habitación de Lydia, luego tanteé otra, la de Jane, la siguiente era la mía.

Cuando palpé a tientas la siguiente, entre en ella, avancé unos metros buscando la cama. Inesperadamente me choqué con alguien, alguien que me cogió de las muñecas inmovilizándome instantáneamente. Nunca había sido miedosa, pero el no ver a mi agresor, ni saber las intenciones que tenía, me hizo sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Yo traté de forcejear y empujar a ese alguien que estaba en mi cuarto, desencadenando que durante la pelea tiráramos al suelo algo, provocando un estruendo terrible, al tiempo que yo caía sobre él.

Al instante se abrió la puerta, y alguien preguntó...

— ¿Está usted bien Sr Darcy?

Justo en ese momento volvió la luz, y me pude ver a horcajadas encima del señor Darsy.

— ¿Qué hace usted en mi cuarto Sr Darcy? — pregunté mientras la gente se arremolinaba en la puerta con caras asombradas.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba. No estaba en mi habitación, sino en la del Sr Darcy. Me hallaba en el suelo, sentada a horcajadas encima de él y este estaba totalmente desnudo. Un montón de gente que cada vez era más numerosa, miraban el espectáculo atónitos.

En ese momento hubiera querido que la tierra me tragara, intenté levantarme cuando las manos del Sr Darcy me cogieron por las caderas apretándome a él, sin percatarme del gesto volví a intentar levantarme y el repitió la acción.

Mi hermana Lydia, no se pudo callar y dijo...

— ¡Mira la que da lecciones de moralidad!, ¡qué callado se lo tenía! — mientras, mi hermana Jane sorprendida le dio un tirón en el brazo, llevándosela de ahí.

—¡Por favor, pueden salir del cuarto! — ordenó Darcy

Al ver que nadie le hacía caso, gritó

— ¡Salgan del cuarto...! ¡Ya!

yo intenté obedecerle, pero él me cogió de las caderas de nuevo — tu no Elizabeth — dijo un poco más suave, haciéndome sentir otra vez que se me clavaba aquel artilugio que Darcy llevaba siempre en el bolsillo.

La puerta se cerró dejándonos totalmente solos, entonces intenté incorporarme de nuevo y esta vez si me lo permitió, mientras él se levantaba rápidamente dándome la espalda y buscando algo para cubrirse.

— ¡Sr Darcy está usted totalmente desnudo!

— sí — contestó Darcy — es como se suele estar cuando uno sale de la ducha.

— ¡Ohhh noooo!, ¡ohhhh nooooo!, estoy totalmente arruinada, ¿porque no ha permitido que me levantara?

— ¿Qué querías?, ¿que todo el mundo me viese totalmente desnudo?, contigo encima, ocultaba gran parte de mi cuerpo. Además ya nos habían visto, de que serviría fingir que no estabas sobre mi.

— Pero encontrarnos así da a entender muchas cosas que no son, toda esa gente habrá pensado que entre usted y yo hay..., hay... algo — dije intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

— Ya sabes cómo es la gente de la sociedad, habrá un tiempo en el que todo serán cotilleos malintencionados, pero cuando vean que me caso con usted pronto quedaran en el olvido.

— ¿Casarnos?, ¡eso ni pensarlo!, ¡usted... usted me odia!, ¡sería la última persona con la que decidiría casarme!

— Siento decirle señorita Bennet que no tiene otra opción, su reputación está totalmente arruinada, solo se podría resarcir si nos casamos. La sociedad no acepta una falta de este tipo, pero es increíble como todo queda en el olvido cuando se reparan los daños con una boda.

— ¡Al cuerno con la sociedad!, no voy a casarme con un hombre que me hará desdichada y desgraciada.

— ¡No voy a hacerla desgraciada ni desdichada!, ¡solo quiero hacerla mi esposa! — dijo Darcy enojado

— ¡En su caso significan lo mismo!

Dándome la vuelta salí de la habitación, para encerrarme en la mía. Estaba tumbada sobre mi cama llorando cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Lady Catherine echa una furia.

— ¡Tú! ¡levántate de ahí muchacha advenediza! — exclamó Lady Catherine.

— No sé qué tipo de estratagema has utilizado para enredar a mi sobrino, para que te de esta habitación — acusó señalando todo el cuarto — pero no pienses ni por un momento, que pondrás la mano sobre su dinero.

— No lo quiero a él ni a su dinero — declaré derrotada.

— Eso está bien, que sepas que el Sr Darcy está comprometido con mi hija Anne desde la cuna.

— Pues por mi parte, se lo puede quedar entero.

— No creas que este incidente lo voy a pasar por alto, ¡voy a hacer que ni tú ni nadie de tu familia sea aceptado en ningún circulo de la sociedad!. ¡Por fin habéis demostrado que tipo de gente sois!, así que coge tus apestosas cosas y... ¡márchate de aquí!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, esa que estaba cerrada al lado del baño y que unía el cuarto de Darcy con el mío.

— ¡Tú no eres quién para echar a nadie de mi casa! — dijo totalmente enojado el Sr Darcy

— ¡Soy tu tía!, ¡y la madre de tu futura esposa!

— ¡Nunca he dado mi aprobación para ese compromiso! — gritó Darcy.

— ¿Cómo que no?, tu madre y yo estábamos de acuerdo. ¡Tienes que cumplir a Anne!

— ¡Eso lo voy a solucionar ahora mismo! — dijo cogiendo de malas maneras a Lady Catherine del brazo saliendo ambos de la habitación.

— ¡Y tu Elizabeth...!, ¡ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí! — dijo volteándose hacia mi antes de salir del cuarto para darme un beso duro en la boca — a partir de ahora siéntete comprometida.

Poco después entró mi madre al cuarto, ¿es que no había un cerrojo en esa casa?

—¡Qué vergüenza!, ¡qué deshonra!, nunca hubiera imaginado el comportamiento que has tenido esta noche. Tu padre está desolado, nunca imaginó que la niña de sus ojos lo decepcionara de esta forma.

— Mamá te aseguro que todo esto es un malentendido, entre el Sr Darcy y yo no ha ocurrido nada.

— ¿Nada?, ¿y por qué sigues guardando su ropa en tu armario?, ¿por qué hemos sido invitados a Pemberly?, ¿ y por qué te da una habitación que está conectada a la suya?. Mira Elizabeth, a veces puedo parecer una desquiciada, pero no soy tonta. Pienso que el Sr Darcy te ha comprometido ya en varias situaciones, tendría que casarse contigo — se lamentaba mi madre.

— ¡Ya me lo pidió! — contesté triste

— ¿sí?, ¿y qué contestaste? — se acercó mi madre emocionada.

— ¡Qué no! — respondí.

— ¿Estás loca?, no encontraras otra oportunidad igual para casarte. Él es un hombre muy bien posicionado, si lo rechazas, no te quedará otra que casarte con alguien de rango inferior al tuyo, o quedarte solterona. ¿Es que no te quieres casar?.

— ¡Así no!, así no, así... no — fui bajando la voz, y comencé a llorar.

– ¡Elizabeth! — se acercó mi madre para darme un abrazo — perdona que sea tan brusca, pero es que quiero lo mejor para ti.

— Mamá, mañana por la mañana, antes del alba, saldremos para volver a Loungbourn.

— Piénsalo bien Elizabeth, nosotros acataremos tu decisión sea cual sea.

Cuando mi madre se fue, salí del cuarto para dirigirme al de mi hermana Jane, ella era la única que me podría consolar y también la única a la que nuestra marcha podía afectar.

— Jane ¡abrázame!, mi hermana abrió sus brazos e me hizo un hueco en la cama para que me tumbara con ella.

Le conté como había sucedido todo, mi encuentro con Darcy, la visita de Lady Catherine, el compromiso con Lady Anne, la conversación con mamá. Ella me escuchó atentamente y dijo.

— Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente estoy de acuerdo con lo que te ha dicho mamá, deberías casarte con el Sr Darcy. Tengo dos razones poderosas para creer que es lo mejor. He escuchado los cotilleos que se han producido después de vuestro encuentro y créeme, no son muy halagüeños para ti, la segunda razón es que estoy convencida que el Sr Darcy te quiere.

— El Sr Darcy sólo me pidió matrimonio porque se vio obligado a cumplir con su deber.

— Eso es lo que tú piensas. Ahora lo que me interesa saber es tu opinión sincera, ¿tú lo quieres?

— No lo sé, quizás si — dije llorando.

— Lo primero que tienes que hacer es aclarar tus sentimientos, no te obceques con la conducta del Sr Darcy, ya que según Charles no se está comportando de una manera normal últimamente.

— ¡Es un Cretino, vanidoso!, pero he de reconocer que cuando está a mi lado hace que todo mi cuerpo vibre en sensaciones. El es capaz de sacar lo peor de mí, pero al mismo tiempo me provoca emociones que jamás creí sentir.

— ¿Crees que podrías sentir esas emociones con otro hombre? — preguntó Jane con una sonrisa en la cara.

— No — dije totalmente afligida — cuando me toca o me besa, mi cuerpo se derrite, un calorcito recorre todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen y no soporten mi peso. Me es imposible verme así con otro, así que he de reconocer que lo quiero, pero por esa misma razón no puedo obligarlo a casarse conmigo.

Jane me abrazó, y me dijo que no había ningún problema en marcharnos al alba, que no me preocupara por ella. El Sr Bingley y ella ya habían hablado, y habían decidido dejar todo en manos del destino. Si Darcy la quería iría por ella.

* * *

N/A: Ya saltó la bomba y sin buscarlo ninguno de los dos.

Cris, en esta actualización no he podido meter el escarmiento que te gustaría para Darcy, hubiera quedado demasiado larga. En el próximo capítulo, prometo escarmentarlo un poquito y hacer que las cosas no sean tan fáciles. Ironylover, como verás la ropa la guardó, Darcy no se la reclamó, le gusta que sus cosas estén en el armario mezcladas con las de ella.

Me encanta que me déis ideas, que me digáis que esperáis, en la medida de lo posible trataré de complaceos.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me leéis, a aquellas que están calladitas, decirles que me encantaría oírlas alguna vez. Gracias también a las que me tienen en alerta o favoritos.

Pero en especial a las personas que siempre están ahí dándome ánimos. Tengo que dar la bienvenida a **Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens** y a **jenfer** espero que os guste mucho el fic.

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK**,**Cullen-21-gladys, maitam, Juddg, patyakane, megafanHP, Robel13, Cris,** **alissa-2012**, **ironylover**

Adelanto:

— Hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, para mi hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme de ti, pero en los sentimientos no se manda.


	11. Aclarando mis sentimientos

— No — dije totalmente afligida — cuando me toca o me besa, mi cuerpo se derrite, un calorcito recorre todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen y no soporten mi peso. Me es imposible verme así con otro, así que he de reconocer que lo quiero, pero por esa misma razón no puedo obligarlo a casarse conmigo.

Jane me abrazó, y me dijo que no había ningún problema en marcharnos al alba, que no me preocupara por ella. El Sr Bingley y ella ya habían hablado, y habían decidido dejar todo en manos del destino. Si Darcy la quería iría por ella.

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**ACLARANDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS**_

_**Pov Darsy**_

El día del compromiso de Lydia, Elizabeth estuvo algo ausente. Para la cena se disculpó alegando que no se encontraba bien, mandé a la Sra Sinclair subirle algo suave para cenar. Durante la fiesta, intenté disimular las pocas ganas que tenía de estar ahí. Así que cuando lo vi adecuado me retiré a mi habitación a dormir.

Me metí en la bañera y me puse a remojo, intentando relajarme. De pronto, las luces del cuarto empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron. Salí del baño a tientas y fui hacia la habitación, a buscar mi ropa. En ese momento sentí que alguien se chocaba conmigo, ese alguien comenzó a forcejear y durante el forcejeo, debimos de tirar el tocador lleno de utensilios, formando un estruendo importante, provocando que cayéramos al suelo.

Alguien abrió la puerta preguntando si estaba bien y en ese momento vino la luz, dejándome ver la imagen más bella que hubiera imaginado. La Srta Bennet estaba a horcajadas sobre mí. La gente empezó a entrar en la habitación, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Elizabeth.

Ella se intentó incorporar, yo la cogí de las caderas para que no lo hiciera, intentando esconder mi cuerpo de miradas indiscretas y al mismo tiempo, por el placer de tenerla encima mío. Lo volvió a intentar y el resultado fue el mismo, su roce contra mi cuerpo estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente. Un comentario despectivo de su hermana Lydia, me sacó de ese mundo de ensueños que me encontraba, para explotar de rabia. Justo lo tenía que decir ella, que es la que mas tenía que callar.

Enfadado, tuve que gritar dos veces que se largaran de ahí, Elizabeth también lo intento, pero la volví a coger y le dije que ella no. Cuando nos quedamos solos permití que se incorporara, levantándome rápidamente intentando ocultar lo que su cuerpo provocaba en el mío. Hasta ese momento ella no había parecido darse cuenta de mi desnudez, y así me lo hizo ver.

Recordé mi pensamiento de la noche anterior, ese en que si nos encontraban en una situación comprometida, ella no se podría negar a casarse conmigo. ¡Mira por donde la santísima providencia había provocado tal situación sin buscarla!.

Ella se lamentaba de la ruinosa reputación que le quedaría, yo la intenté tranquilizar diciéndole que eso sería un tiempo que cuando nos casáramos todos esos chismes desaparecerían. Su reacción no era la que yo esperaba, ya que se sorprendió y se negó a casarse conmigo. Intenté que viera que no había otra opción, pero ella seguía negándose, diciendo que la iba a hacer una desgraciada y desdichada. Mi autoestima estaba quedando por los suelos, había pensado que sería fácil convencerla debido a los convencionalismos de la sociedad, le ofrecía todo, amor, posición social, limpiar su nombre y ella se negaba una y otra vez.

Se fue a su habitación, podía oír como lloraba, mi único pensamiento era entrar en ese cuarto abrazarla, besarla, y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Oí como entraba mi tía a su cuarto, con palabras muy soeces la insultó y echó de mi casa, en ese momento utilicé la llave de la puerta que separaba su habitación de la mía, para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas, no iba a permitir que ofendiera a Elizabeth y menos con un compromiso que nunca había sido aceptado, ni por parte de Anne ni por la mía. Cogí a mi tía del brazo de malas maneras para sacarla de la habitación.

Antes de salir, di la vuelta para ordenarle a Elizabeth que me esperara ahí, teníamos que hablar de nuestro futuro. Sin querer evitarlo, le di un beso en la boca, fue breve y duro, pero era mi manera de decirle que era mía, que nada nos podría separar.

Me dirigí a hablar con Anne directamente, ya que si se había hecho ilusiones, sería a la única que mi negativa de casarme con ella le podía afectar.

— Buenas noches Anne, creo que tu y yo tenemos que tener una conversación seria.

— Buenas noches William, creo imaginar el motivo de la conversación — contestó ella con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

— Ya sabes que nuestras madres nos comprometieron siendo pequeños, sin darnos opción a nada — ella no decía nada por lo que continué yo.

— Hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, para mi hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme de ti, pero en los sentimientos no se manda.

— ¿No me quieres? — preguntó esperanzada.

— Claro que te quiero pero..., no como un hombre a una mujer y..., ahora que he conocido el amor, me sería imposible estar con otra persona.

Ella, para mi sorpresa se echo a reír, yo no comprendía que le pasaba. Quizás me había entendido mal.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! y ¡gracias a ti William!, gracias por liberarme de este compromiso que me estaba matando.

— ¿Me estas contando que tu tampoco estabas de acuerdo con este compromiso? — pregunté sorprendido.

— Sí, este compromiso era algo impuesto por mi madre. Ahora que tu lo estas rompiendo, por fin me siento liberada. William — decía Anne completamente nerviosa — hace unos años me enamoré, aunque según mi madre de un hombre inadecuado, él no era de la nobleza y tampoco poseía una fortuna.

— ¿Por qué no te revelaste contra ella? — pregunté intrigado

— Sabes como es mi madre, prefería verme infeliz, pero con un hombre de mi posición. Ella tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en ti y amenazó con hacerle la vida imposible a él como siguiéramos adelante.

— ¿Todavía tienes contacto con ese hombre? — indagué curioso.

— Estuve varios años sin saber nada de él, me volví una persona oscura y triste. Hace poco por unos amigos en común, supe que no había rehecho su vida, que mientras yo siguiera soltera me esperaría. Yo no podía contradecir a mi madre, porque su amenaza aun pesa sobre él. Ahora que tú te has rebelado contra ella, me da un aliciente por luchar por lo que quiero.

— Anne, vamos a luchar juntos por conseguir nuestra felicidad — dije cogiéndola de las manos.

— William, ¿tu felicidad se llama Elizabeth Bennet?, o solo lo haces por cumplir, al ser encontrados en una situación comprometida.

— No lo hago por cumplir, ¡la quiero! — aseguré convencido.

En ese momento en el que habíamos aclarado nuestras posiciones, mis sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron, la vi mas mujer, no como el simple títere de su madre. Nos dimos un abrazo fraternal y le dije.

— Si tu madre quiere cumplir su venganza contra el hombre que quieres, acude a mí y veré que puedo hacer.

— Lo mismo digo William, cuenta conmigo si me necesitas.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, mi felicidad dependía de ello, por lo que me encaminé directo hacia la habitación del Sr Bennet.

Toqué la puerta pidiendo permiso, temeroso de lo que me iba a encontrar ahí. Estaban reunidos discutiendo el Sr y la Sra Bennet.

— Sr Bennet, siento mucho todo lo ocurrido esta noche, si me permite me gustaría hablar con usted.

La Sra Bennet salió del cuarto, dándome un empujón con el hombro a la vez que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Aunque no sea de la manera que se merece, he venido a pedirle la mano de su hija.

Sin previo aviso, el Sr Bennet se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y me dio un puñetazo que me abrió el labio. Me cogió de la pechera arrinconándome contra la pared y furioso me dio otro puñetazo en el estómago. El Sr Bennet estaba violento, pero yo no me defendía, al fin y al cabo me lo merecía.

— ¡Tendría que matarte! — amenazó el Sr Bennet — quieres llevarte mi bien más preciado, después de haberla arruinado totalmente. He hablado con mi mujer y ella asegura que fue una equivocación de Elizabeth con las habitaciones, en caso contrario... no descansaría hasta verte muerto.

— Estoy aquí para solucionar las cosas Sr Bennet — dije mientras él me soltaba para sentarse otra vez en la silla llevándose las manos a la cabeza — ¡quiero casarme con ella! y vengo a pedir su consentimiento.

— No soy yo quien te lo tiene que dar — Contestó el Sr Bennet resignado — Dadas las circunstancias, tendría que estar dichoso que quieras responder de esta manera, pero la última palabra la tiene Elizabeth. Nosotros acataremos la decisión de ella.

— Sr Bennet, le juro que jamás se arrepentirá.

Mucho más tranquilo y con un problema menos me dirigí a la habitación, de Elizabeth. Toqué con los nudillos para que me abriera la puerta, pero ella no contestaba.

— Por favor Elizabeth abre la puerta.

— Elizabeth necesito hablar contigo — rogué tocando la puerta con las palmas de mis manos.

— Te juro que no estoy comprometido con Anne — explicaba tratando de convencerla, apoyando mi cabeza contra la puerta en señal de derrota

— Anne quiere a otro, está todo aclarado. Ya he hablado con tu padre — comenzaba a desesperarme, quería darle espacio para que no se sintiera agobiada, pero si en breve no abría, entraría a la fuerza.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de al lado saliendo Jane de ella.

— No se moleste Sr Darcy, Elizabeth no está ahí.

— ¿ Dónde está? — pregunté temeroso.

— Esta dormida en mi habitación, la pobre se durmió de agotamiento después de tanto llorar.

— Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Srta Bennet, lo que menos deseaba yo era causarle algún daño a su hermana. Prometo que a partir de ahora nunca más la haré sufrir.

— Eso espero Sr Darcy. Sinceramente pienso que han tenido un mal comienzo, pero están hechos el uno para el otro.

La conversación con Elizabeth tendría que esperar hasta mañana, por lo que me fui a mi habitación a descansar, en el me esperaba Charles.

— William, como amigo tuyo y futuro cuñado de Elizabeth, creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella.

— Tú ya imaginas cuales son mis sentimientos — contesté eufórico.

— Los imagino, pero no se cuales son con certeza. Ahora ella está en muy mala posición, su reputación está en entredicho y ningún hombre de su posición querrá tener nada con ella, pensando que ha pasado anteriormente por otras manos — dijo Charles con la esperanza de que al nombrar a otro hombre picara el anzuelo.

— ¡No tiene que buscar ningún hombre! — anuncié con rabia — ¡me tiene a mí!, ¡me voy a casar con ella!.

— Pero aun no sé si lo haces por obligación como Wickham, o porque la quieres.

— Mis sentimientos hacia ella son los más puros que un hombre puede tener con la mujer a la que se ama.

— Ya era hora que lo admitieras William, desde el primer momento que la viste, solo tuviste ojos para ella, tu comportamiento cambió. Esa relación de amor odio que llevabais, lo único que hacía era enmascarar vuestros sentimientos, mientras los demás nos dábamos cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, como si lo dijeseis a gritos.

— ¿Tú crees que me quiere? — preguntó Darcy sorprendido — y si me quiere ¿porque rechaza mi oferta matrimonial?

— Claro que te quiere, tanto o más que tu a ella, eso es algo que en ocasiones ya he discutido con Jane, pero tienes que comprender que ella ahora está en un estado de tensión debido al incidente ocurrido esta noche, no tiene sus sentimientos claros.

— Charles, esa mujercita ha embrujado mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, me sería imposible alejarme de ella.

— ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! — se reía Charles

—¡La quiero! ¡la quiero! — decía mientras saltaba dando vueltas en la habitación en completo estado de euforia — ¿Charles?, te he dicho que la quiero...

* * *

Por fin os traigo el capítulo, con las vacaciones me he retrasado bastante.

Gracias por comentarme y ponerme en favoritos.

**_HOTARU SATURN BLACK__,__Cullen-21-gladys, maitam, Juddg, patyakane, megafanHP, Robel13, Cris,__alissa-2012__, __ironylover, __Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens, __jenfer, Andshewasgone, Griush, Kiss Me Again, MonyCaffrey21, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, YamiletSoler, cicly, dark side of everyone, dushenka, laura-eli89, AnaMai, Kisses Olmet, Kzr, alissa-2012, dark side of everyone, estoy en wonderland, lucecita11._**

Adelanto:

— Nosotros no somos una pareja normal, es mas ni siquiera somos una pareja

— Podríamos serlo, si tu quisieras. Dime ahora que te soy indiferente, que no quieres saber nada mas de mi y prometo no molestarte mas.


	12. Lo que tu me pidas

— Charles, esa mujercita ha embrujado mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, me sería imposible alejarme de ella.

— ¡Quien te ha visto y quién te ve! — se reía Charles

—¡La quiero! ¡la quiero! — decía mientras saltaba dando vueltas en la habitación en completo estado de euforia — ¿Charles?, te he dicho que la quiero...

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**LO QUE TU ME PIDAS**_

_**Pov Darcy**_

Aquella mañana me levanté lleno de dicha, hoy recibiría el sí por parte de Elizabeth, aunque tuviera que amenazarla para ello, ¿quién sabe?, con Wickham me había funcionado.

Corrí hacia su habitación, pero allí no había nadie, bajé al salón.

— Sra Sinclair, donde están los Bennet, no veo a ninguno.

— Sr Darcy, el matrimonio Bennet junto con sus hijas, se han marchado esta mañana al alba.

— ¿Han dicho donde iban? — pregunté con impaciencia.

— Lo siento Sr Darcy, no han dado ninguna información a nadie.

La desesperación corrió por todas la venas de mi cuerpo, ¡se había marchado!, fui corriendo a buscar a Charles

— ¡Charleeeeess se ha marchado! — comenté mientras me sentaba en una silla poniendo mis manos en la cara — ¿tú sabes dónde pueden haber ido?

— Ya lo sé, me enteré poco antes de que marcharan, Jane vino a despedirse, están en LoungBourn.

— ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?, ¡pensé que eras mi amigo! — acusó Darsy

— Por eso mismo que soy tu amigo. Estuve hablando con Jane, Elizabeth no quería ser una carga para ti, tampoco interferir en tu compromiso con Anne, no pretendía que hicieras nada por obligación. Junto con Jane, decidimos no decirte nada, para que a partir de ahora, sea tu forma de actuar la que decida tu futuro.

Se había ido, ¿es que no se da cuenta que me falta el aire si no está mi lado?. Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, ahogando mis penas, no había querido comer, me era imposible probar bocado y mantenerlo en mi estómago. Ahora totalmente enamorado de Elizabeth, podía hacer de mi vida un infierno, yo estaba ahí para que ella quisiera hacer conmigo. Si quería la luna, yo me subiría donde hiciese falta para cogérsela.

¡No!, ella se había marchado sin consultarme, sin darme tiempo a reclamarla como mía, llevándose la impresión de que para mí era una carga o un deber. Pero no se iba a salir con la suya, me la iba a llevar aunque fuese arrastrándola.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, me encontraba montado a lomos de mi caballo, con suerte los alcanzaría antes de llegar a Loungbourn. Cabalgaba como un loco, exponiéndome a tener un accidente en cualquier momento, pero tenía que llegar, no podía dejar escapar así a Elizabeth.

Los alcancé poco antes de llegar a Loungbourn, intenté parar el carruaje, pero Elizabeth con voz autoritaria exigía al cochero que siguiera la marcha. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Elizabeth salió como un rayo escondiéndose dentro. Su familia fue tras los pasos de ella, haciendo ver que yo no estaba ahí, cuando intenté entrar, su padre me puso una mano en el pecho impidiéndome la entrada.

— Imagino cómo tiene que sentirse, pero comprenda usted que ahora no lo quiere ver — aclaró el Sr Bennet sintiendo lástima por mi — sé que es una falta de educación, pero insista mañana a ver si las cosas han cambiado y sin más cerró la puerta.

Me quedé parado ahí como un idiota, viendo como mi futuro se caía por la borda. Comencé a sentir un dolor extraño dentro de mi corazón, la respiración se me aceleró como si el aire que inspiraba no llegara a mis pulmones. No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo para hablar con ella. Me quedaría allí esperando hasta que hablara con ella, en algún momento tendría que salir.

Pasadas unas horas Hill la criada de los Bennet me sacó un plato de comida viendo mi determinación de no marcharme, pero eso me indicó que mientras estuviera allí ninguno de ellos saldría de la casa.

En esos momentos vi que de una de las ventanas más alejadas se movía la cortina, por ella se había asomado Elizabeth, que se escondió rápidamente esperando que no la hubiera visto. Imaginé que esa sería su habitación y mirando el árbol que había al lado tracé un nuevo plan.

Me marché para volver más tarde, a la hora que se suponía que estarían cenando. Comencé a escalar el árbol con bastante dificultad, ¡uff desde abajo parecía más fácil!, cuando llegué a la ventana comprobé que la habitación estaba vacía y dando un empujón me introduje dentro.

Poco después oí unos pasos que se acercaban y escondiéndome detrás de la puerta esperé que entraran. Fuese quien fuese le obligaría a que me llevara junto a Elizabeth.

La suerte estuvo de mi lado, ya que en el momento que Elizabeth entró por la puerta me abalancé sobre ella tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

— No tengas miedo, sólo quiero hablar contigo — expliqué para que no se pusiera histérica

Ella pareció comprender la situación y dejó de forcejear.

— Prométeme que no gritarás y me dejarás explicarme.

Con un gesto ella asintió y yo la fui soltando poco a poco con temor de que no cumpliera su promesa.

— ¡Elizabeth! — suspiré acercándome a ella — te fuiste sin decirme nada, ¿por qué?

— ¿Las razones no son obvias? — no quiero casarme con usted.

— ¡Pues da la casualidad que estas obligada a hacerlo!, el incidente en el que fuimos descubiertos así nos lo impone — yo ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

— Usted no sufrirá ningún daño — empezó a relatar Elizabeth, dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la chimenea — su reputación no ha sido afectada, simplemente quedará en una anécdota, es más, podrá alardear de ella, de cómo simplemente usted cogió lo que se le ofrecía.

— ¡Estás loca Elizabeth!, yo nunca te haría eso — interrumpí rojo por la ira — no quiero arruinar tu vida, además soy un caballero.

— ¿Y tú crees que un caballero entra por la ventana como si fuera un ladrón, para proponer matrimonio a una dama?

— No me has dejado otra opción, mi intención era pedírtelo en Pemberly, delante de todo el mundo, como las parejas normales.

— ¡Nosotros no somos una pareja normal!, ¡es mas ni siquiera somos una pareja!

— ¡Podríamos serlo!, si tu quisieras. Dime ahora que te soy indiferente, que no quieres saber nada mas de mi y prometo no molestarte mas.

— Te quieres casar conmigo por obligación, por haber arruinado mi reputación, ese no era el tipo de matrimonio que yo había imaginado para mí.

— ¡Elizabeth!, no me has rechazado — dije emocionado acercándome para abrazarla — tengo que explicarte que esas no son las razones para casarme contigo, yo... yo ... ¡te quiero!, ¿cómo tengo que demostrártelo?.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta con mis palabras, nerviosa comenzó a mirar a los lados cuando de repente le salió una risa.

— Si me lo quieres demostrar, ven a pedir mi mano mañana vestido de mujer, con eso me demostrarás que no te importa lo que diga la gente.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿cómo voy a venir a pedir tu mano vestido así?, eso no es serio, tu padre me mataría.

— ¡Pues esa es mi condición para casarme contigo! — dijo Elizabeth completamente segura de que no lo haría y así poder librarse del compromiso.

— ¡Júramelo Elizabeth!.

— Lo juro.

— Yo arruiné tu reputación, ahora tu vas a arruinar la mía, pero el premio bien merece la pena, así que considérate comprometida conmigo.

— No estés tan seguro, mis padres tienen que aceptar la proposición.

— Tu sólo recuerda que lo prometiste.

Fui a darle un beso, pero ella me giró la cara, alegando que no tenía ningún derecho. Me quedé con las ganas, pero ya me iba a encargar a partir de mañana nunca me negara sus labios. Me dirigí hacia la ventana para salir, cuando ella me detuvo.

— ¿Pretendes matarte? — dijo horrorizada

— ¡Para nada!, no esperes quedarte viuda tan pronto, o... — empezó a decir con cara picarona — quizás prefieras que tu padre nos encuentre mañana aquí juntitos.

— ¡Eres incorregible!, espera a ver si no hay nadie y te saco por la puerta de servicio, no quiero llevar tu muerte en mi conciencia.

Ella se asomó al pasillo, dándome vía libre para salir, una vez en el piso de abajo se abrió una puerta y se oían unos pasos acercándose. Ella histérica me metió a un cuarto que resultó ser la cocina, pero los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca, hasta que se encendieron las luces.

— ¡Papá esto lo puedo explicar! — decía Elizabeth muy nerviosa.

— Elizabeth, cierra la ventana que te vas a resfriar.

Ella se giró comprendiendo al instante que yo había salido por la ventana, que no había peligro de ningún tipo.

— sólo estaba un poco acalorada y decidí bajar a tomar algo fresquito.

— No tardes mucho en subir, o cogerás frio — dijo dándole un beso y saliendo de la cocina.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, Esta mujer estaba loca y lo que era peor, me había contagiado la locura. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en Nederfield buscando en los armarios ropa de mujer para vestirme?. Ella creía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero su promesa me hizo mantenerme en pie.

A la mañana siguiente, metí la ropa que había encontrado en una bolsa y con un carruaje, me presenté en casa de Elizabeth. En la puerta, totalmente abochornado por la vergüenza, me coloqué por encima de mi ropa el vestido y llamé al timbre.

Poco después la puerta se abrió, saliendo a abrirla Hill, que al verme de esa guisa me cerró la puerta en las narices. Desde la puerta podía oír sus gritos

— ¡Ohhh Dios mío se ha vuelto loco!

— ¿Quién era Hill? — preguntó el Sr Bennet

— Era el Sr Darcy, o... eso creo, pero... ¡está totalmente loco! — explicaba azorada Hill

— Gracias Hill, ya lo recibo yo.

En el momento que se abrió la puerta, escarmentado por que antes me la hubieran cerrado, metí mi pie impidiendo que se pudiera cerrar. El Sr Bennet, alucinado intentó hacer lo mismo que Hill, pero mi pie se lo impidió y dando un empujón me introduje en la casa.

— ¿Está usted loco? — chillo el Sr Bennet

— Sr Bennet, sé que no son las formas adecuadas, pero necesito que todos me escuchen.

— Pase al salón — dijo el Sr Bennet no muy convencido, pensando que era un pervertido y por fin había sacado a la luz mi faceta femenina.

Entré al salón en el que se encontraban la Sra Bennet con sus hijas. Todas me miraban como si fuese un extraterrestre. La Sra Bennet que estaba recostada en un sofá, se incorporó y comenzó a abanicarse como si le faltara el oxigeno. Jane que estaba bordando, se le cayó el bastidor de las manos, e intentando cogerlo sin quitarme los ojos de encima se pinchó con la aguja. Kitty se estaba poniendo azul por momentos al intentar aguantar su risa, mientras del piano que estaba tocando Mary salió un sonido estridente y molesto.

Recorrí el salón con mi mirada, hasta que esta, se encontró con el objetivo de mi visita a Loungbourn, ella estaba partiendose de la risa.

— Señores Bennet, vengo a pedir la mano de su hija Elizabeth.

— ¿Esto qué es Sr Darcy? ¿otra forma más de burlar y humillar a nuestra familia?, ¿cómo piensa que le vamos a dar la mano de mi hija vestido así? — preguntó la Sra Bennet

— Esto no es una broma ni humillación hacia su familia. Más bien es una exigencia de uno de sus miembros y como buen caballero que soy, cuando prometo algo lo cumplo.

— Pues como buen caballero que eres, cumple tu compromiso con Lady Anne — interfirió Elizabeth

— ¡¿Qué compromiso ni qué narices?!, ese compromiso nunca existió, solo estaba en la mente de mi tía — expliqué enojado — Lady Anne, está enamorada de otro hombre y esta vez, no va a dejar que su madre interfiera en sus deseos. Para tu información y la de todos los presentes, con la única persona que tengo una promesa es contigo.

Observé la cara incrédula de Elizabeth. ¡Ya no podía más!, comencé a patear en el suelo, de mi boca salían unos sonidos muy similares al bufido de un gato, ¡por fin había llegado mi hora de reirme!. Carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta, y dije...

— Sr Bennet, Sra Bennet, con su permiso, me llevo lo que se me prometió — dije haciéndoles una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Me acerque a Elizabeth, que sorprendida, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la agarré por las piernas y la cargué sobre mi hombro mientras me dirigía al carruaje. Ella no paraba de chillar, ni de darme golpes en la espalda, movía las piernas impetuosamente, intentando zafarse de mi agarre. Vi como el Sr Bennet me iba a parar cuando se interpuso en mi camino, pero la atenta Jane, se le acercó haciéndole un gesto para impedirlo.

— Tranquilo papá, ella estará bien — sonrió Jane.

— Sr Darcy, ¿qué va usted a hacer con mi hija? — preguntó la Sra Bennet.

— ¡Voy a hacerla mi duquesa! — respondí con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras intentaba meter a Elizabeth al carruaje.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza, pero con el beneplácito de sus padres, logré introducirla. Sin más demora indiqué al cochero que se dirigiera a Gretna Green, una ciudad conocida por sus bodas rápidas. Nada más arrancar el carruaje, me deshice del maldito vestido que llevaba puesto, tirándolo por la ventana.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo os parezca divertido, cuando lo estaba escribiendo me partía yo sola de risa al imaginarme la situación. Mi marido me miraba como si estuviese loca, me decía que cuando encargaba la camisa de fuerza.

Como siempre agradecer a esas personas que están ahí. Con su presencia y sus comentarios hacen que las horas perdidas no sean en vano.

GRACIAS

_HOTARU SATURN BLACK__,__Cullen-21-gladys, maitam, Juddg, patyakane, megafanHP, Robel13, Cris,__alissa-2012__, __ironylover, __Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens, __jenfer, Andshewasgone, Griush, Kiss Me Again, MonyCaffrey21, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, YamiletSoler, cicly, dark side of everyone, dushenka, laura-eli89, AnaMai, Kisses Olmet, Kzr, alissa-2012, dark side of everyone, estoy en wonderland, lucecita11, ._

Adelanto:

— Sr Darcy, creo que usted no debería tocarme ahí — aclaró jadeando mientras se separaba de mi.


	13. Primer beso compartido

— Tranquilo papá, ella estará bien — sonrió Jane.

— Sr Darcy, ¿qué va usted a hacer con mi hija? — preguntó la Sra Bennet.

— ¡Voy a hacerla mi duquesa! — respondí con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras intentaba meter a Elizabeth al carruaje.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza, pero con el beneplácito de sus padres, logré introducirla. Sin más demora indiqué al cochero que se dirigiera a Gretna Green, una ciudad conocida por sus bodas rápidas. Nada más arrancar el carruaje, me deshice del maldito vestido que llevaba puesto, tirándolo por la ventana.

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**PRIMER BESO **__**COMPARTIDO**_

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

Al alba, nos esperaba un carruaje que nos llevaría directamente a Longbourn. No quería estar ahí la mañana siguiente, no soportaría ver las distintas reacciones que mi contratiempo causaba en la gente. Mi reputación había quedado totalmente arruinada, la gente se acercaría a mí, disimulando sus malas intenciones, simplemente por el hecho de enterarse de algo más. Algo que luego modificarían y exagerarían a su gusto para tener un chisme jugoso. Otros, me mirarían con desprecio, viendo en mi la típica muchacha arribista que compromete a un hombre para obligarle a casarse con ella.

Pero lo peor, era que si me quedaba, por un simple error de puerta, podría interferir en la vida del Sr Darcy. Me había insinuado matrimonio, sí, pero simplemente por tapar una falta, y yo no quera casarme por obligación. Además estaba su compromiso con Lady Anne, esa señorita llevaba años esperando a hacer público su compromiso con el Sr Darcy, no iba a ser yo la que rompiera sus ilusiones y menos por una equivocación.

Durante el trayecto a Longbourn, mi ánimo decaía por momentos, ¿cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera aceptado al Sr Darcy?, siempre pensé que lo odiaba pero últimamente sentía cosas que nada tenían que ver con el odio.

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, alcancé a oír cómo se acercaba un caballo a toda prisa, el jinete instaba al cochero a parar. Sorprendida y temiendo que fuese un asaltador me asomé por la ventanilla descubriendo que era el Sr Darcy.

— ¡Jhon no pares la marcha! — le grité al cochero.

— Elizabeth, sería mejor que parasemos a ver que quiere — me aconsejó mi padre

— ¡Ya sé lo que quiere! y... ¡no quiero volver a verle!

Cuando llegamos a casa bajé corriendo para meterme en ella, mi padre se enfrentó al Sr Darcy para que no me pudiera impedir el paso. El no paraba de gritar, haciendo que la gente que pasaba por allí se parara a mirar que ocurría. Mañana sería la comidilla de Meryton, si el chisme de lo ocurrido en Pemberly todavía no había llegado allí, seguramente lo ocurrido en mi puerta sería carnaza para los próximos cotilleos.

Aun a pesar de dejarlo en la calle, el Sr Darcy se atrinchero en la puerta, decidido a no moverse hasta que no hablara conmigo, pero al pasar unas horas se convenció que no saldría y se marchó.

A la hora del té, Charlotte, Heather y Gisele, mis amigas de Meryton me vinieron a visitar. Temerosa que supieran del incidente al principio fui con pies de plomo, ya que a la única que podía considerar buena amiga era a Charlotte.

— Elizabeth — me abrazó Charlotte — te he echado de menos, me alegro que estés de vuelta.

— Nos tienes que contar con pelos y señales como te fue por Londres — se unieron al abrazo Heather y Gisele.

— ¡Cuidado que la vais a ahogar! — intervino Jane sacándome del acoso de preguntas al que era sometida — mejor vayamos todas a tomar el té y os contamos.

— ¿Qué tal os fue por Londres? ¿asististeis a muchas fiestas? — preguntó Gisele

— Nos lo pasamos bien, Londres es muy bonito y la gente muy amable — explique generalizando.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías! — cortó Heather — ve al grano, ¿qué tal los caballeros que conocisteis? ¿ recibisteis alguna proposición interesante?

— ¡Pues sí! — contestó Jane estirando la mano enseñándoles el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en su dedo — El Sr Bingley me pidió en matrimonio.

— ¡Qué suerte Jane!, te tocó la lotería con ese hombre — dijo Heather muerta de envidia mirando el anillo — ninguna proposición más? — preguntó volteándose hacia mí.

— Claro que sí — continuó Jane para darle más dentera a Heather — Lydia no vino porque en unos días se casa con Wickham.

— ¿Wickham?, pero... ¿a Wickham no le gustaba Elizabeth? — se sorprendió Gisele

— ¡Ya ves que no! — respondió Heather — al parecer solo se acercaba a Lizzy para estar con Lydia.

— Cambiando de tema — propuso Gisele— ¿sabéis que el Sr Darcy ha vuelto?, se de muy buena tinta, que el Sr Darcy ha venido con la intención de comprometerse con alguna dama de la zona, una a la cual conoció en su anterior viaje.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? — preguntó ansiosa Heather

— Claro que estoy segura, el Sr Darcy entró en la joyería de Meryton para comprar unos anillos de compromiso. La mujer del joyero se lo dijo a mi vecina y esta a mi madre, lo que no se sabe, es quién es la afortunada.

— ¡Ohhh Dios!, podría ser yo! — exclamó Heather emocionada — el Sr Darcy fue muy amable conmigo y con mi familia, hasta nos invitó personalmente a comer un día en Nederfield.

Charlotte que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, me miró notando mi cambio de expresión. Se levantó de su silla y dijo...

— Es hora que las dejemos descansar del viaje chicas — se acercó para abrazarme de nuevo mientras me susurraba al oído — ya me contarás todo lo sucedido realmente en Londres, siento haber traído conmigo a Heather y a Gisele.

Una vez se fueron me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto. Me hubiera gustado contarle todo a Charlotte y que me aconsejara, pero tendría que dejarlo para otro momento. Heather me había molestado con sus comentarios, cuando insinuó que podía ser ella la elegida, sentí un latigazo extraño y desagradable. Solo de imaginarme al Sr Darcy besando a Heather hacia que mis celos se disparasen y sintiera rechazo inexplicable hacia ella.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto después de la cena, alguien se abalanzó contra mí, tapándome la boca. Suspiré aliviada al ver que se trataba del Sr Darcy, que prometió soltarme si no gritaba.

El Sr Darcy me echaba en cara mi huida de Pemberly, e insistía en casarse conmigo. Yo cada vez estaba más contrariada, no podía negarme a mi misma el hecho de que amaba a aquel hombre con toda mi alma.

— Dime ahora que te soy indiferente, que no quieres saber nada mas de mí y prometo no molestarte más.

¿Cómo iba a decirle eso?, no, me moriría. Intenté explicarle el porqué de mi negativa, pero él me abrazó diciendo que no lo había rechazado. Se acercó a mi oído y me confesó que no se casaba conmigo por compromiso, que lo hacía por amor y estaba dispuesto a demostrármelo.

Después de esas palabras mis piernas temblaban, nunca esperé semejante confesión. Mi yo cabezón decidió que era la última oportunidad que le iba a dar para escaparse. Necesitaba que me demostrara su amor para confiar en sus palabras. Miré a mi alrededor y al ver mi armario se me ocurrió una idea.

— Si me lo quieres demostrar, ven a pedir mi mano mañana vestido de mujer.

El empezó a maldecir y yo a reírme, sabía que sería incapaz de hacer eso. Inesperadamente se puso frente a mi cogiéndome de los brazos.

— ¡Júramelo!, júrame que si vengo vestido de mujer te casarás conmigo

— Lo juro

Cuando intentó besarme le giré la cara, no teníamos un compromiso serio.

— Tu sólo recuerda que me lo prometiste — dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana

Horrorizada lo cogí para que no saltara, el con una sonrisa en su boca me contestó que no pensaba dejarme viuda tan pronto. Decidí sacarlo a escondidas por la puerta de servicio. Cuando estábamos a punto de conseguirlo, mi padre encendió la luz de la cocina, ¡menos mal que le dio tiempo a salir por la ventana!, ¡no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado mi padre, nos habría matado a los dos!.

Me encontraba en el salón de mi casa, junto con mis hermanas y mi madre, cuando Hill comenzó a chillar. Mi padre salió para ver que ocurría y comenzaron de nuevo los gritos. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al imaginarme la razón de semejante revuelo.

En esos momentos se oyó un ruido fuera, la puerta del salón salió disparada dando un portazo contra la pared. Detrás de ella, estaba el Sr Darcy, con un vestido de mujer encima de su ropa. Mis hermanas y mi madre no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahí ya no pude contener más mi risa.

Contra mas me reía mas se enfadaba el Sr Darcy. Cuando pidió mi mano, mi madre se enfadó pensando que era una burla, pero él perdiendo la paciencia me agarró echándome sobre su hombro, diciendo que se llevaba lo que se le prometió.

¿Es que nadie iba a hacer nada?, vi como mis padres impávidos observaban la escena y permitían que se me llevara sin más. La única reacción que vi en ellos, fue cuando mi madre pregunto qué iba a hacer conmigo, a lo que él contestó que hacerme su duquesa.

Así fue como me vi metida en el carruaje camino de Gretna Grenn para casarme.

_**Pov Darcy**_

Yo ya había cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora le tocaba a ella. Nada más entrar al carruaje me deshice del vestido tirándolo por la ventana, ¡no quería volver a verlo!, sólo me traía recuerdos de mi vergonzoso espectáculo.

Durante el trayecto, Elizabeth no paraba de gritarme,

— ¡Sinvergüenza¡, ¡canalla!, ¡bribón! — gritaba cada vez mas alto al ver que yo no reaccionaba a los insultos. Quizás piense que lo mejor será casarnos, pero todo será una farsa, este matrimonio nunca se consumará, de esa forma se podrá anular. Usted habrá cumplido con su estúpida idea de arreglar el problema casándonos y yo, recuperando la libertad que tanto ansío.

— ¡Ni loca pienses que te daré el divorcio!, ¡estarás unida a mí para siempre!

— ¡Haré de su vida un infierno!, ¡le pondré veneno en la comida! — amenazó acercando su dedo índice a mi pecho.

Cuando ella acercó su mano para amenazarme, la cogí por la muñeca. No quería escucharla más, por lo que decidí darle mejor uso a su boca. La empujé hacia mi juntando su boca con la mía.

Ese beso despertó mis instintos más animales, el simple hecho de saber que en poco tiempo sería mía ante Dios y ante los hombres, aumentó mi osadía. Metí mi lengua en su boca, al principio con miedo de que me mordiera, pero al notarla paralizada como la otra vez, entendí que no tenia de que preocuparme. Recorrí toda su boca, buscando fricción con su lengua. En un principio esta estaba parada pero pocos momentos después comenzó a moverse, entrelazando su lengua con la mía. ¡Dios Santo, me estaba devolviendo el beso!.

Separe mis labios de los de ella, la miré a los ojos, percibiendo deseo e inseguridad en ellos. Con un gemido gutural, susurré su nombre y tiré de ella hasta lograr ponerla a horcajadas sobre mí. Mi boca volvió a la suya, y esta vez fue ella la que inició el beso, respondí con una pasión inverosímil, por fin gozaba del frenesí de un beso compartido con ella. La abracé contra mi cuerpo, mientras ella estiró sus manos para enredar sus dedos entre el pelo de mi cabeza, y así poder asegurar el beso. Sus jadeos me estaban volviendo loco, eran música para mis oídos. Baje mis manos a sus caderas, empujándola hacia mi hombría, un gemido de dulce dolor salió de mi boca, ella me miró interrogante. Solo pude responderle capturando su boca de nuevo, mi mano ávida por conocer su cuerpo, fue subiendo por uno de sus costados, hasta que llegó a la zona que anhelaba tocar. Ella lanzó un suspiro de placer y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Sr Darcy, creo que usted no debería tocarme ahí — aclaró jadeando mientras se separaba de mí.

—Srta Elizabeth, eso es lo que hacen los matrimonios — expliqué mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración

— Pero usted y yo no estamos casados

— Todavía — aclaré yo — una vez que nos casemos, este tipo de caricias entre nosotros serán normales, no hay nada de malo en ellas.

— Discúlpeme Sr Darcy, he tenido una educación muy recatada en ese sentido — aclaró ella — no sé qué es lo normal entre un hombre y una mujer, para mí todo esto es nuevo. De haber tenido tiempo, seguramente mi madre me hubiera explicado un poco como funcionan estas cosas, pero al sacarme usted así de mi casa, no se me ha permitido mantener esa conversación. Hasta el día que usted me emborrachó, no imaginaba que pudieran existir este tipo de besos.

— No te preocupes Elizabeth, yo te guiaré — intenté tranquilizarla — todo lo que pase entre un matrimonio dentro de la alcoba, es normal. Entre esposos no hay nada pecaminoso ni sucio, al contrario, todo es lícito y placentero.

Mi ego estaba por las nubes, yo era el primer amante de Elizabeth, había sido el primero y el único en besarla. Sería yo quien le enseñara los secretos de alcoba y seria conmigo, con el que experimentaría la pasión que unen a un hombre y a una mujer. Simplemente de pensarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba y unos sudores fríos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Tenía que calmarme, respetaría la estúpida norma de que una mujer debe llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero una vez celebrado este, no le daría oportunidad de echarse atrás y así poder anularlo. La seduciría, ella me había demostrado que mis caricias no le eran indiferentes, aprovecharía esa situación y la haría mi mujer.

— Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerle Sr Darcy, es algo que me intriga desde hace tiempo — declaró Elizabeth.

— tú dirás — contesté intrigado.

—¿Qué artilugio es el que siempre lleva usted en el bolsillo?, cuando usted se acerca a mí siempre se me clava, ¿es algún tipo de arma?.

En ese momento me puse a toser estrepitosamente, de todas las preguntas que podía hacerme aquella era la que menos esperaba. ¿Cómo le explicaba que era?, era una de las situaciones más embarazosas de mi vida.

— Elizabeth, yo..., yo... — titubeaba sin saber cómo seguir — cuando tu..., si tu...

Ella levantó las cejas con sorpresa al ver mi reacción.

— Disculpe si he hecho una pregunta indebida — se justificó ella.

— No es indebida Elizabeth, entre nosotros tiene que haber total confianza, mete tus manos en mis bolsillos — desafié yo.

Ella metió las manos en mis bolsillos, hurgó buscando algo, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un gemido lastimero.

— ¡No hay nada! — exclamó ella, cambiando de opinión al momento — ¡espere un segundo!, ¿qué es eso? — preguntó cogiendo y oprimiendo mi masculinidad.

— Elizabeth, me vas a matar — me quejé yo con otro gemido ahogado — eso es mi deseo por ti. Cuando te acercas a mí, no puedo evitar que se ponga así.

— ¡Será usted cochino!, ¡no le da vergüenza engañarme para que le toque su... su...! — no encontró una palabra fina para describirlo. Levantó su mano para golpearme, pero un nuevo roce hizo que volviera a gemir. Ella paró su mano en el aire, y preocupada preguntó...

— ¿Le duele?, ¿está usted enfermo?, eso parece estar muy hinchado y duro, quizás tenga alguna herida infectada o algo, debería hacérselo revisar por un médico.

— Está todo normal Elizabeth — le aclaré dándome cuenta de lo inexperta que era, tendría que explicarle todo.

— Sólo se pone así cuando estás cerca, o cuando pienso en ti, es porque te deseo y esa parte de mi cuerpo reacciona. Se hincha y endurece con el único propósito de hacerte el amor. La primera unión con un hombre, suele ser dolorosa para la mujer, hay que romper la barrera de la virginidad. Pero una vez pase ese momento, te aseguro que el baile entre dos amantes es el estado más glorioso que una persona puede tener, culminando en un orgasmo conjunto donde yo derramaré mi semilla dentro de tu cuerpo. Así es como se hace el amor, y de esa manera también es como vienen los niños.

Ella estaba como un tomate, se quedó pensativa. Noté un alejamiento de su parte, intenté volver a mantener una conversación normal, pero ella seguía callada, o como mucho me contestaba con monosílabos. Le cogí la mano y ella reaccionó apartándola al instante. No sabía que es lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero no me gustaba. La Elizabeth que hacía un rato me besaba con pasión, no era la que yo observaba ahora.

* * *

¿Queréis ir de boda?, ¿seguro?. ¡Pues id a comprar los trajes! y... buscad a un acompañante guapo que nos vamos de boda.

No os imagináis lo contenta que estoy, vuestro apoyo es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir.

Si no os importa, me gustaría contestar a un review que he recibido, ya que no le puedo contestar personalmente.

Querida Trini, me alegro que mi historia te esté gustando y más cuando ese halago, viene de una persona tan perfeccionista como tú.

Ya expliqué en mi primer capítulo, que era mi primer fic, y que el nivel de autoras era muy alto. Nunca traté de compararme con ellas.

Es verdad que dije que aceptaba críticas constructivas. Tienes razón en algunas de ellas, ya que debido a que se trata de una historia de época, podía utilizar otras palabras para describir cosas y situaciones que fuesen más acordes con el tiempo en el que se relata.

Lo que no acepto son las alusiones que haces sobre las faltas de ortografía, o mejor dicho, el tono en el que intentas desafiarme desmereciendo todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo. No soy escritora, ni pretendo dedicarme a ello de manera profesional, por lo que pienso que si me falta algún acento o alguna coma, no es algo tan grave que tenga que ser utilizado como " CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA".

Otra cosa sería que yo pusiera cosas como... byba llo i my kavayo, eso sí lo consideraría criticable. "TODOS" tenemos faltas de ortografía y puntuación en algún momento, no hace falta buscar palabra por palabra, en el diccionario de la Real Academia las definiciones de los vocablos que leemos. Y si no te lo crees, revisa tus reviews, que también las hay.

De una manera respetuosa, me has hecho llegar tu opinión y con el mismo respeto, te hago yo saber la mía. Mi consejo es que si tanto te molestan esas cosas, no sigas leyendo el fic, porque te vas a encontrar con muchas. Mi única intención al publicar esta historia es que paséis un buen rato leyendo. Espero que no te sepa malo, me encantaría seguir contando contigo como lectora. De todas formas gracias por tus reviews y por valorar el trabajo que me ha costado hacerlo, aunque el contexto de tus "críticas constructivas" no fuese el que yo esperaba. Un beso.

Bueno y ahora el adelanto:

— Elizabeth, yo no podía esperar más, me estoy volviendo loco.

Gracias:

**_HOTARU SATURN BLACK,Cullen-21-gladys, maitam, Juddg, patyakane, megafanHP, Robel13, Cris,alissa-2012, ironylover, Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens, jenfer, Andshewasgone, Griush, Kiss Me Again, MonyCaffrey21, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, YamiletSoler, cicly, dark side of everyone, dushenka, laura-eli89, AnaMai, Kisses Olmet, Kzr, alissa-2012, dark side of everyone, estoy en wonderland, lucecita11,Diana, FABIANA BARROS, Trini, Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen, Andshewasgone, millybl, sheholmes, AnaMa9507, amescasso, Francisca 17._**


	14. El desliz

Ella estaba como un tomate, se quedó pensativa. Noté un alejamiento de su parte, intenté volver a mantener una conversación normal, pero ella seguía callada, o como mucho me contestaba con monosílabos. Le cogí la mano y ella reaccionó apartándola al instante. No sabía que es lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero no me gustaba. La Elizabeth que hacía un rato me besaba con pasión, no era la que yo observaba ahora.

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**EL DESLIZ**_

_**Pov Elizabeth**_

¡Enfadada!, así es como estaba metida en el carruaje camino de Gretna Green para casarme. Yo estaba histérica, no paraba de insultarle, quería que entendiera que el secuestro no era la mejor opción. Le estaba amenazando cuando me cogió por la muñeca, y comenzó a besarme.

Unas mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, no era la reacción que esperaba, tendría que estar irritada, sin embargo era una sensación muy agradable, como la que levemente pude apreciar cuando me besó en el lago. Mi lado travieso, me decía... ¿porqué no dejas de resistirte y experimentas esas emociones que sientes cuando te besa?.

Mi curiosidad, pudo conmigo misma y casi por inercia, comencé a mover mi lengua sobre la suya. En ese momento el se separó para mirarme, y en sus ojos vi un brillo especial que nunca le había visto. Susurró mi nombre lastimeramente y volvió a besarme. Esta vez no le di tiempo a que fuera él, directamente metí mi lengua en su boca. El jadeaba mientras me tenía cogida por las caderas, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban creando en mi unos temblores muy placenteros. Noté como su mano subía por mi costado, hasta que alcanzó uno de mis pechos, lo apretó, lo estrujó, lo sopesó, en ese momento un calor muy fuerte se desbordó por mi cuerpo anhelando mas contacto.

Antes de que mi cerebro dejara de reaccionar, le hice ver que no era correcto que me tocara ahí. El trató de convencerme que esas caricias eran normales entre un matrimonio, pero nosotros no éramos matrimonio. Me aseguraba que cuando nos casáramos sería así como nos tocaríamos, que en un matrimonio no hay ningún tocamiento pecaminoso. Yo me separé, intentado salvaguardar mi inocencia, por lo menos hasta que estuviésemos casados.

Como otras tantas veces, había sentido como algo se clavaba en mi bajo vientre, mi curiosidad irrefrenable, me animó a preguntar si era algún tipo de arma. El empezó a toser de manera inmediata, intentó explicármelo, pero no podía, las palabras no le venían a la boca, por lo que me dijo que metiera mis manos en sus bolsillos. Hurgué en ellos, pero no encontré nada, cuando iba a sacar mis manos, lo encontré. Ahí estaba la barra que se me clavaba, pero no estaba en sus bolsillos. La cogí con mis manos para intentar saber de qué se trataba, y el Sr Darcy emitió un gemido de dolor, me explicó que eso era la evidencia de su deseo por mí. La solté inmediatamente diciéndole improperios, pero un nuevo gemido hizo que me preocupara, eso no podía ser normal, algo le tenía que ocurrir, estaba hinchada y dura. Para evitar que me inquietara, me explicó lo que le sucedía. Cuando me acercaba, el no podía evitar el deseo que sentía y esa parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba, se hinchaba y se endurecía para hacerme el amor. El tendría que entrar dentro de mí, eso era lo que se esperaba de mi como esposa, y procedimiento indispensable para tener niños.

A medida que me iba explicando, mas temor sentía. ¿Pretendía entrar en mi con eso...?, a mi no me podía engañar, yo lo había tocado y sabia de que tamaño estábamos hablando. Eso me reventaría, no me extraña que las mujeres lo vean como obligaciones conyugales, y no quisieran hacerlo.

El percibió el cambio en mí, intentó hablarme normal y cuando intentó cogerme la mano, se la rechacé. En esos momentos, sólo pensaba que la parte de los besos y las caricias, eran muy placenteras, pero lo que seguía no, eso era una atrocidad que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando me negara a lo demás?, sentía pena por todas las mujeres que estoicamente habían tenido que soportar semejante dolor. Un suplicio al que estaban sometidas una y otra vez cuando al marido se le antojara.

Cuando llegamos a Gretna Green, el Sr Darcy hizo la reserva de las habitaciones en una casa muy lujosa. La dueña era una viuda que estaba pasando tiempos difíciles, y había decidido usar su casa como hospedería para no bajar su nivel de vida.

Me confiné en mi habitación, buscando la tranquilidad para solucionar mi nueva situación, pasó el tiempo y ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el Sr Darcy llamó a mi puerta.

—¡Date prisa Elizabeth!, se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Tarde?, ¿para qué? — contesté yo a la vez que abría la puerta para que me aclarase las cosas.

— Nos casamos en media hora — afirmó el sr Darsy — me ha costado mucho convencer al párroco para que oficiara la boda a estas horas, si no tendríamos que esperar tres días.

— ¿Pero qué prisa hay?, ¡no estoy preparada! — dije alterada — además en esos tres días tendrías tiempo para pensar bien si el casarnos es la mejor solución.

— ¡Elizabeth Bennet!, ¡Yo ya no puedo esperar más! — se abalanzó sobre mi tomándome del brazo y obligándome a salir camino de la iglesia.

La ceremonia fue muy rápida y sencilla, en ella solo estaban unos cuantos testigos, familiares del párroco. Ese día tan especial para una mujer, para mí era todo un chasco, no había un bonito vestido, invitados, fiesta ni tarta. Lo único ideal, era que me casaba con el hombre que amaba, aunque él no lo hiciera por las mismas razones que yo.

Al salir de la iglesia, me dirigí sin demora a la hospedería. Sentía que el Sr Darcy venía detrás, pero yo necesitaba estar sola, llorar la pena que me consumía, ¿cómo podía estar recién casada y sentirme tan triste?. Esto no era para nada lo que yo había soñado desde pequeña, ese cuento de hadas y príncipes azules que yo quería para mí, se había desvanecido. Cuando entré me dirigí hacia la recepción, pidiendo la llave de la habitación de la Srta Bennet. El recepcionista comenzó a mirar los libros.

— Disculpe Srta Bennet, no hay ninguna habitación reservada a ese nombre.

— Mire otra vez, el nombre es Elizabeth Bennet.

— Disculpe, pero no hay nada a ese nombre — dijo el recepcionista mirando minuciosamente los libros.

En ese momento llegó el Sr Darcy, y con voz molesta sugirió.

— La llave que le pide es la del Sr y la Sra Darcy

— ¡Exacto Sr Darcy!, ese nombre si viene reflejado — dijo tendiéndole la llave.

— ¡No puede ser!, ¡quiero una habitación para mí! — grité al recepcionista.

— Lo siento Sra Darcy, estamos al completo.

El Sr Darcy me cogió del brazo mientras me empujaba a la habitación, en ese momento me giré para increpar al recepcionista.

— ¡Bennet!, mi apellido es Bennet.

Entramos en la habitación, en ese instante me solté de su agarre con desprecio.

— ¡Una habitación!, ¡no puedo dormir contigo!, serás tú el que duerma en el suelo.

— Te has enojado con el recepcionista sin razón — alegó Darcy sentándose en una silla,y sirviéndose un vaso de licor, lo levantó brindando por el matrimonio — ahora eres la Sra Darcy y como tal tenemos que compartir dormitorio.

— No puedo creer que me hayas secuestrado y obligado a casarme contigo — comencé a llorar — eres un insensible, ¡tenias que haber esperado!, quizás en esos tres días te hubieras dado cuenta que casarnos no era la solución.

El se levantó de la silla, vino hacia mí cogiéndome de los dos brazos intentando consolarme.

— Elizabeth, yo no podía esperar más, me estoy volviendo loco.

— Esto aun se puede solucionar, en unas semanas podemos anularlo todo y cada uno podremos ir donde nos plazca.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!, ¡tu iras donde yo vaya!, ¡dormirás donde yo duerma!, ¡por si no te has dado cuenta eres mi mujer!

— ¡No me siento tu mujer!, me has obligado.

En ese momento el Sr Darcy se abalanzó contra mí, me puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarme. En un principio trate de quitármelo de encima, le daba golpes contra el pecho, pataleaba y le empujaba con la esperanza que se diera cuenta que no era bien recibido. Su lengua invadió mi boca sin piedad, haciendo que yo perdiera el aliento. Me tenia bien cogida para que no pudiera separarme, con una mano sujetaba mi cabeza, y con la otra mi cintura. Entre su cuerpo y el mío no había ningún centímetro de separación, podía sentirlo en todo su esplendor.

Su boca empezó a recorrer mi mejilla, ¡Dioooss! ese hombre era capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza sólo con su boca. Sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja, y sentí que mis piernas se doblaban, al notarlo el emitió un gemido de placer, ese gesto le indico mi rendición.

— Lizzy, susurro mi nombre de manera cariñosa, déjame hacerte sentir mi mujer.

No, eso no podía ser, arruinaría mis planes, pero es que sus besos se sentían tan bien. Aprovecharía un poquito más.

— William, bésame..., sólo bésame.

En ese momento me cogió por la espalda, y casi sin que yo lo percibiera, comenzó a soltar las cintas de mi vestido. Cuando me di cuenta, la parte de arriba se había deslizado dejando al descubierto mi escote por encima del corsé. El me miró a los ojos con deseo, poco a poco una de sus manos fue a parar a mi pecho y mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar haciéndome desear mas. Sus manos volvieron a la parte de atrás para desatar el corsé, mientras su boca atrapaba la mía con ímpetu. Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello, por mis hombros, hasta que rozó la parte de arriba de mi camisola, la cual apartó con la mano dejando libre uno de mis pechos, se escuchó un gemido y su boca engullo mi pezón. Un jadeo placentero se escapó de mi boca, mi cuerpo pareció encenderse como si fuese una cerilla, y mis pezones se endurecieron bajo las suaves caricias de su lengua.

Mi cuerpo dejó de atender a la razón, y se postro al placer que estaba descubriendo. Inesperadamente, experimenté la necesidad tocarle, quería descubrir el deleite de su cuerpo.

— Sr Darcy — dije entre suspiros — ¿puedo tocarle?.

— El gimió de una manera lastimera — no sé si puedo soportar que me toques Lizzy, ya me está costando mucho contenerme.

— Pero es lo que deseo ahora

— Me vas a matar

El volvió a gemir, pero por sus movimientos percibí que él me daba libre acceso. Levanté mi mano hacia su pecho, era duro, se marcaban sus músculos, posé mi mano sobre su corazón, y pude comprobar que latía con rapidez, su respiración era entrecortada, y cuando mi mano paseaba por su abdomen pude notar como dejaba de respirar.

— Lizzy, no sabes las sensaciones que provocas en mi

Envalentonada por semejante declaración, saqué la camisa de sus pantalones, necesitaba tocar su piel, saber si estaba tan caliente como yo. Comencé a desabrochar los botones con dedos temblorosos, para luego echársela hacia atrás y observar su pecho. Lo había visto sin camisa aquel día en el lago, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, las sensaciones que me embargaban no eran las mismas de aquel día. Recorrí con mi dedo la fina línea bellosa que recorría su pecho de arriba a abajo.

De repente él se agachó cogiéndome en brazos, me llevó a la cama donde me tumbo, colocándose encima hipnotizándome con sus besos. Su peso sobre mí para nada era molesto, al contrario, me agradaba mucho. Bajo su mano hasta el extremo bajo de mi camisola, alzándolo para sacarlo por mi cabeza, luego bajo sus manos por mis piernas mientras deslizaba mis medias. Me quedé totalmente expuesta a él, con la excepción de las calzas. No dejaba de mirarme mientras se relamía la boca.

— Perfecta, simplemente perfecta — susurraba en mi oreja

Se volvió a colocar sobre mí, cuando nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaron, una corriente eléctrica me traspasó. ¿Qué me pasaba?, un simple roce hacia que mi cuerpo tomase vida. El Sr Darcy se arrodillo en la cama sacándose los pantalones y los calzones. Yo me quedé boquiabierta, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. Fui bajando la mirada, observando cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando hubo una zona que llamó mucho mi atención y ya no pude seguir bajando.

Ahí estaba esa cosa que se me clavaba, grande, hinchada, lustrosa, desafiando a la gravedad. La había tocado, pero nunca imaginé que tuviera ese aspecto, para nada se veía enferma. El Sr Darcy al ver donde estaba mi atención, comenzó a sentirse avergonzado.

— Está así por ti, porque te deseo — intento explicar William, al tiempo que intentaba volver a tumbarse.

— Sr Darcy no pensará llegar hasta el final, no podemos, además usted es demasiado grande para mí, es imposible que encajemos.

— Lizzy — suspiró intentando convencerme — eres mi mujer, la situación en la que estamos en estos momentos evidencia que hay suficiente confianza para que me tutees, además ya sabes que todo lo que pase entre nosotros es lícito, el cuerpo es sabio y en esos momentos se expande, para que un hombre y una mujer puedan encajar. Te aseguro que es de un tamaño estándar.

— Sr Darcy, digo... William — rectifiqué al notar su pellizco — tengo miedo, es imposible que me adapte a tu tamaño, sigamos como hasta ahora, no quiero hacer nada más.

— Lizzy, no voy a hacer nada que no desees.

Volvió a ponerse sobre mí, sus besos eran sublimes, me había vuelto adicta a ellos, no podía pasar más de un minuto sin sentir su boca sobre la mía. Sus manos eran brasas ardientes para mi, por donde pasaban dejaban un rastro que quemaba. Sus ojos hipnotizadores me hacían perder la razón, cuando los miraba podía adentrarme en ellos y conocer la dicha de sentirse amado.

Su cuerpo se rozaba y se retorcía insistentemente con el mío, nuestros sudores se mezclaban en una combinación que parecía que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen electrificados. Mis piernas se abrieron por iniciativa propia, colocándose él entre ellas, el ejercía una presión deliciosa sobre mi sexo, esos roces y apretones que me daba, hacían que me olvidara del resto del mundo.

— Lizzy, estoy a punto de explotar, si quieres parar, dímelo ahora.

No podía parar ahora, quería mas de esos besos, mas de esas caricias, no quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba abrazada a él, disfrutando del momento cuando repentinamente sentí un dolor que me atravesaba el cuerpo, un grito salió de mi garganta y clavé mis uñas en su espalda, como si agarrarme a él pudiera protegerme de ese dolor tan inesperado. Mi cuerpo se tenso, no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando, todavía llevaba mis calzas.

— ¡William Darcy!, ¡se puede saber que estás haciendo!

— Perdóname Lizzy — dijo quedándose quieto dentro de mi cuerpo — no te dolerá mas, solo es la primera vez.

— Nunca te permití que llegases al final, has estropeado todo.

— ¡Te avise!, ¡te dije si querías parar, pero no respondiste!

— ¡Sal de encima de mí William Darsy!, ahí tienes mi respuesta.

— Ahora no puedo — susurró apenado — ahora es tarde.

El siguió moviéndose sobre mí, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo. Eso no había sido doloroso, pero mi enfado superaba con creces el placer que estaba sintiendo. Dio una última estocada en la que empezó a temblar, su cara cambió de expresión, su boca comenzó a sonreír, sus ojos se elevaron gesticulando una mueca de placer.

Cuando salió de mí, me lancé contra él a darle golpes en el pecho.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿no te das cuenta que ahora no podemos anular el matrimonio? — gritaba desesperada.

— ¿Es en eso en lo que pensabas mientras te besaba? — preguntó William enfadado también.

— Si olvidamos que esto ha pasado, no tendremos ningún problema.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!, esto no se puede olvidar, las manchas de sangre en las sábanas y entre tus piernas, corroboran que eres mi mujer en todos los sentidos. ¡Estas condenada a ser mi mujer para siempre!, además podrías estar embarazada.

— William, eso no es llegar y besar el santo — dije observando la indiscutible prueba de la pérdida de mi virginidad — he oído que no es tan fácil, no creo que por un simple desliz tenga que haber consecuencias.

— ¿Desliz? ¿así llamas tu todo lo que acabamos de experimentar?

— No, no lo considero eso — contesté arrepentida al ver su expresión — pero no puede volver a pasar, tu y yo no encajamos, sentí un dolor terrible, esa parte no la disfruté. Sé que los hombres tienen necesidades, que como esposa tendría que cumplir, pero yo no quiero volver a repetir lo que sucedió hoy. Tú necesitas un heredero, un heredero que yo no te daré.

— Si me lo darás, si estas embarazada. En caso contrario, no me importaría dejarle el título a un futuro hijo de mi hermana Georgiana. Ya me has hecho ver que no deseas mis atenciones, y yo no soy del tipo de hombres que obligan a su mujer a mantener relaciones contra su voluntad. Si alguna vez quieres tenerlas tendrás que ser tú la que me busque. Con respecto al matrimonio, nunca lo hubiera anulado, aunque no hubiera pasado nada.

— William, no quiero que seas desdichado, quizás puedas ser feliz con...

— ¡Cállate! — interrumpió enfadado — y apaga la luz, así me harás feliz — dijo dándome la espalda acomodándose bajo las mantas.

— Pero... ¿vamos a dormir juntos?

— Por el momento sí, cuando lleguemos a Pemberly, podrás disfrutar de una habitación para ti sola.

Me puse del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda, físicamente casi estábamos juntos, pero entre los dos había kilómetros de distancia.

El estaba muy enojado conmigo, le daba la oportunidad de olvidar todo, de dejarlo pasar sin la mínima consecuencia para él, e incluso le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y rehacer su vida junto a otra persona. No lo entendía, tendría que sentirse aliviado.

Mis lagrimas brotaban silenciosas, mi vida era un caos. Poco a poco el cansancio del día fue haciendo mella en mi, y caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Uff ¡que calor hace!

Bueno chicas, no os quejareis de actualización ¿no?, la historia está en su momento álgido. Por fin ha llegado el momento que todas esperabais, espero no haber defraudado a nadie, ya que es mi primer hot. Hacérmelo saber con vuestros reviews, son el pago a todo mi trabajo.

Como siempre, agradeceos vuestro apoyo, sobre todo a las que comentáis capítulo por capítulo. Sin vuestros ánimos dejaría de esforzarme para mejorar día a día el fic.

_**HOTARU SATURN BLACK,Cullen-21-gladys, maitam, Juddg, patyakane, megafanHP, Robel13, Cris,alissa-2012, ironylover, Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens, jenfer, Andshewasgone, Griush, Kiss Me Again, MonyCaffrey21, Rosalie BittersweetCullen, YamiletSoler, cicly, dark side of everyone, dushenka, laura-eli89, AnaMai, Kisses Olmet, Kzr, alissa-2012, dark side of everyone, estoy en wonderland, lucecita11,Diana, FABIANA BARROS, Trini, Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen, Andshewasgone, millybl, sheholmes, AnaMa9507, amescasso, Francisca 17, Rosmeryta14, linnetask, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Kyuubi-No-Akitami, NightmareRebel, mimamamemimaa, small painter, AritzuB, .1, ginnyandharry`s love, y algun anónimo.**_

_Hoy es el día de la madre, y no quiero pasar el día sin felicitar a todas las madres. Felicidades a todas ellas, en especial a la mía. **FELICIDADES MAMÁ** gracias por estar ahí._

_Adelanto:_

— No seas egoísta hermanito, déjame compartir un rato con ella, ya la tendrás para ti solo esta noche — contestó Georgiana con una sonrisa picarona al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba con ella.


	15. LLegada a Pemberly

Me puse del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda, físicamente casi estábamos juntos, pero entre los dos había kilómetros de distancia.

El estaba muy enojado conmigo, le daba la oportunidad de olvidar todo, de dejarlo pasar sin la mínima consecuencia para él, e incluso le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz y rehacer su vida junto a otra persona. No lo entendía, tendría que sentirse aliviado.

Mis lagrimas brotaban silenciosas, mi vida era un caos. Poco a poco el cansancio del día fue haciendo mella en mi, y caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

_**LLEGADA A PEMBERLY**_

_**POV Darcy**_

Después de ver el cambio de aptitud en el carruaje, un terror interno se apoderó de mí. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo de casarse conmigo?, tendría que solucionar pronto lo de la boda, no podía permitirme el lujo de un cambio a última hora.

Cuando llegamos a Gretna Green, busque alojamiento en una hospedería que me recomendaron, era de las mejores que había por allí. Cogí una habitación a nombre de la Sra y el Sr Darcy, ayudé a bajar a Elizabeth del carruaje y la acompañe hasta la puerta de la habitación.

— Prepárate pronto, cámbiate de ropa o lo que te haga falta, vendré a buscarte en breve.

Ella en su actual silencio no me pregunto nada mas, por lo que la deje allí, para que se arreglara. Salí a la calle en busca de una iglesia, cerca de la hospedería había una. Al entrar, vi como el cura se quitaba la sotana.

— Padre necesito que me case ahora mismo.

— Eso es imposible, yo ya me iba a casa a descansar. De todas formas, aunque las bodas aquí son rápidas no lo son tanto. Tendría usted que esperar tres días, son unos días de rigor que se dan para las amonestaciones, también es una forma de evitar que algunas parejas en un arrebato se casen. Tienen tres días para madurar su decisión y echarse atrás.

— Padre, yo estoy muy seguro que esa señorita es la señorita con la que me quiero casar, pero necesito casarme urgente. Padre, no quiero pecar — dije con esperanzas de escandalizar al cura para que me casara lo antes posible — hasta ahora la he respetado, pero no lo soporto mas. Temo que si usted no me casa hoy mismo, no llegaremos limpios al matrimonio.

— Hijo, el demonio te está tentando, tienes que saber resistirte a los placeres de la carne, cuando has esperado un tiempo, que más te da tres días más. Aguanta tu deseo que en tres días se verá cumplido.

— Eso no puede ser Padre, además, los dos saldríamos beneficiados — dije cambiando de táctica al ver que mi primera excusa no había funcionado — a usted no le vendría nada mal una cuantiosa donación.

— Tendrías que buscar dos testigos, si no tienes no hay problema, tengo unos familiares esperándome en la puerta que encantados harían de testigos.

— Muchas gracias padre, en media hora estoy aquí con la novia para que nos case.

Llegué corriendo a la hospedería, subí a la habitación en busca de Elizabeth, ella pareció sorprenderse con la prisa, así que tuve que apresurarla un poco.

Sé que no fue la boda que toda mujer desea tener, pero yo no estaba como para perder el tiempo y cambiara de opinión. En cuestión de media hora, paso de ser la Srta Bennet a ser la Sra Darcy, duquesa de Derbyshire.

Al salir de la iglesia, ella estaba triste, se encaminó directamente hacia la hospedería. Salí detrás de ella, quería abrazarla y consolarla, no soportaba verla tan abatida. cuando llegó a la recepción pidió la llave de la habitación a nombre de la Srta Bennet, lógicamente el recepcionista no la encontró, cuando pidió que mirara otra vez, me acerque para decirle que la habitación era la del Sr y la Sra Darcy. El recepcionista, aliviado, le dijo... tome su llave Sra Darcy, ella totalmente ofendida respondió... ¡Bennet, mi apellido es Bennet!.

Me molestó que quisiera usar su apellido, pero en un rato aclararíamos ese tema, ella iba a ser la Sra Darcy en todos los sentidos. Al entrar en el cuarto, ella se quejaba de que no podíamos dormir juntos, que era un insensible que la había secuestrado y obligado a casarse. Cuando insinuó que el matrimonio se podía anular, una rabia se apoderó de mi.

— ¡Ni lo pienses!, ¡tu iras donde yo vaya!, ¡dormirás donde yo duerma!, ¡por si no te has dado cuenta eres mi mujer!

— ¡No me siento tu mujer!

En ese momento la aprisioné contra la pared, las ganas urgentes de besarla pudieron más que la cordura.

— Lizzy, déjame hacerte sentir mi mujer — supliqué susurrándole al oído.

Ella pareció dudar un poco, pero sorprendiéndome respondió que la besara. ¡humm, huuuummm! ¡qué dulce sabor el de su boca!. Sin que casi se diera cuenta había deshecho las cintas de su vestido, el cual cayó hasta la cintura. Miré con deseo sus pechos, y no me pude aguantar la tentación de tocarlos. Eran divinos, tenían el tamaño exacto, le desabroche y quité el corsé, que me impedía disfrutar de ellos por completo, verla simplemente con la camisola, me estaba volviendo loco. Bajé besando su cuello, sus hombros, hasta que encontré el borde del escote de su camisola, con una mano lo aparté, dejándome ver uno de sus pechos en todo su esplendor. Emití un gemido éxtasis, cuando lamí su pezón, este se endureció, y yo lo saboree por completo.

— William — dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada — ¿puedo tocarte?

Esa mujer me iba a matar, ¿no se daba cuenta que me quitaba hasta la respiración?. Me quitó la camisa con un poco de dificultad, pero cuando empezó a tocarme, todos mis sentidos se revolucionaron, la necesitaba como mis pulmones necesitan el aire. La cogí en brazos para depositarla encima de la cama, me coloque sobre ella, quería tocarla con todo mi cuerpo. Baje mis manos hacia la parte baja de su camisola, subiéndola para desvelar el cuerpo de mi amada, recorrí sus piernas bajándole las medias.

Verla desnuda, poder tocarla, y que me correspondiera era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda mi vida. Me incorporé para poder quitarme la ropa, en esos momentos me molestaba, baje mis pantalones y mis calzones. Vi como ella me miraba de arriba abajo deteniéndose con curiosidad en mi masculinidad, sentí vergüenza, mi deseo era más que evidente, pero el dolor en esa parte de mi cuerpo por hacerla mía pudo más que la vergüenza. Intenté tranquilizarla, pero vi el miedo virginal reflejado en sus ojos.

— Lizzy, no voy a hacer nada que no desees.

Con esa promesa, me volví a colocar encima de ella, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban piel con piel. Sus piernas se abrieron por iniciativa propia, yo aproveche y me situé entre ellas. Nuestros cuerpos se retorcían de placer, pero sentir tu sexo tan húmedo y tan preparado para mí me hizo perder la paciencia.

— Lizzy, estoy a punto de explotar, si quieres parar, dímelo ahora.

Ella no contestó, la vi perdida en el disfrute de nuestros cuerpos. Rompí los laterales de sus calzas sin mucho esfuerzo. Coloqué mi sexo sobre el de ella, intenté introducirme lentamente en su cuerpo, pero su estrechez me lo impedía. Entraba y salía insistentemente, avanzando un poco mas cada vez, pronto noté la barrera de su virginidad, la cual rompí de una estocada, intentando provocar el menor daño. Un grito salió de su garganta y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, me quedé totalmente quieto, esperando que se acostumbrase a mi tamaño. Noté como ella se envaró debajo de mi.

— ¡William Darcy!, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?.

— Perdóname Lizzy — dije tratando de tranquilizarla — no te dolerá mas, solo es la primera vez.

Ella enfadada dijo que nunca quería llegar a ese punto.

— ¡Sal de encima de mi William Darcy!

No podía susurré, ahora no podía parar todo el torbellino en mi cuerpo. Adentrarme en su ser y sentir todo el calor que me envolvía hizo que perdiera la razón, empujé una y otra vez hasta que exploté en el mayor de mis orgasmos. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida, el más feliz y el más triste a la vez, ella no había disfrutado.

Cuando salí de ella, empezó a golpearme, me echaba la culpa de no poder anular el matrimonio, me propuso olvidar todo para poder seguir adelante con ello. Yo enfadado y ofuscado, le dije que nunca le daría el divorcio, que además podría estar embarazada. Ella contestó que no era probable que por un desliz fuésemos a tener un hijo.

Un desliz, para ella todo lo que había pasado era un desliz, mientras que para mí el tenerla ahí a mi lado era lo que más deseaba. Ver las manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas y las lágrimas en sus ojos fue desesperante, hubiera preferido mil veces sentir yo ese dolor. Mi ego estaba por los suelos, la que tenía que haber sido mi mejor noche, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Me acosté dándole la espalda, a partir de ahora si quería algo de mi tendría que ser ella la que me lo pidiera.

Desperté al amanecer, mientras estaba dormido me había girado contra ella buscando su calor. La miré, veía su cara angelical durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado, estábamos totalmente desnudos, después del altercado ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a movernos para vestirnos. Tenía miedo de moverme, despertarla y que su cercanía se acabara, pero mi cuerpo traicionero comenzó a tomar vida propia, saber que con un simple movimiento ella volvería a ser mía, hizo que mi deseo empezara a ser evidente.

Me levanté para ir al escusado, pedí un baño, pero aquello seguía sin bajar, el dolor que sentía solo se podía curar de una manera, pero esa manera por el momento me parecía imposible. No podía enfrentarme a ella con ese bulto tan evidente, por lo que la cogí entre mis manos y la empecé a frotar hasta que descargó.

El viaje hacia Pemberly fue bastante aciago, entre Elizabeth y yo se había levantado un muro invisible el cual me parecía imposible de sortear. Cuando la miraba veía en su rostro tristeza y arrepentimiento. Solo nos dirigíamos la palabra con monosílabos y cuando era imprescindible.

Al llegar a los terrenos que bordeaban Pemberly, yo no podía parar de pensar en lo agradable que hubiera sido tenerla abrazada, explicarle con pelos y señales todo lo que estábamos viendo. El estanque donde yo iba a pescar, la casa del árbol, el laberinto, quería enseñarle todas esas partes de nuestro hogar que ella no había visitado al ser privadas de la familia, pero que ahora eran totalmente suyas.

A nuestra llegada, la noticia de que volvía casado corrió como la pólvora. Todo el mundo parecía contento, nos felicitaban con sinceridad al conocer a la nueva ama de la casa.

Georgiana Bajo corriendo para conocer a su cuñada.

— Encantada de volverte a ver Elizabeth — dijo mi hermana dando dos efusivos besos a Elizabeth.

— Es un placer para mí también Georgiana — declaró Elizabeth tímidamente.

— Ven conmigo Elizabeth, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar entre hermanas — manifestó Georgiana.

— Georgiana — dije preocupado de agobiar a Elizabeth — quizás Elizabeth quiera subir a su cuarto a descansar del viaje.

— No seas egoísta hermanito, déjame compartir un rato con ella, ya la tendrás para ti solo esta noche — contestó Georgiana con una sonrisa picarona al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba con ella.

¡Ojalá eso fuera verdad, nada me gustaría más!. Me quedé observando cómo se alejaban, complacido de ver las buenas migas que habían hecho entre ellas, sonreí dichoso, al fin y al cabo eran las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

_**Pow Elizabeth.**_

El viaje hacia Pemberly fue para mí una tortura, viajaba en el asiento con el Sr Darcy, pero solo muy de vez en cuando nos dirigíamos el uno al otro con algún monosílabo, lo cual me daba mucho tiempo a pensar.

No podía creer que mi situación hubiese cambiado tanto en estos días, ahora era una mujer casada, aunque no lo pareciera. Tendría que estar contenta, estar feliz, como siempre imaginé que estaría al casarme, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Estaba muerta de miedo, no es que me tratara mal, pero todo lo que había vivido con el hasta ahora no había sido idílico. Bueno a excepción de los besos y caricias que me había dado. No sabía por qué pero mi cuerpo tenía una reacciones extrañas ante su cercanía. El contacto íntimo con él había sido doloroso, aquella cosa enorme entre sus piernas me había reventado, y aun podía sentir alguna molestia en mi interior, era una situación la cual no quería repetir. El parecía enfadado cuando terminó, y me aseguró que no volvería a pasar a no ser que yo se lo pidiera, ¡pues ya podía esperar sentado!, porque por mi parte eso nunca sucedería.

Por otro lado, temía mi llegada a Pemberly, ¿cómo me recibirían allí?. Yo sería la mujer que con artimañas había cazado al amo, poniéndolo en una situación comprometida obligándolo a casarse conmigo.

Al bajar del carruaje, empezaron a rodearnos toda la gente que trabajaba para el Sr Darcy, estaban muy contentos, nos saludaron de una forma muy efusiva felicitándonos por nuestro reciente matrimonio. Todos eran muy amables, y por su trato hacia mi empecé a desterrar mi miedo a parecer una advenediza.

— ¡Qué alegría tenerlos por fin en casa! — dijo el ama de llaves — ¡ya era hora que este jovencito sentara cabeza y formara una familia!,

— Gracias Sra Sinclair — contesté con sinceridad.

— Esto es estupendo, al final pensé que William jamás se casaría, nunca se fijó en ninguna de las mujeres que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Se había convertido en un hombre prejuicioso, engreído y arrogante, ahora me doy cuenta que se reservaba para la mejor.

— ¡Agnes!, por favor, no sigas describiéndome con esos piropos sobre o saldrá corriendo ya el primer día — reprendió el Sr Darcy

— Jovencito, te he cambiado los pañales desde que naciste, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para describirte y decir que aparte de todo lo que he dicho eres la persona más noble y bondadosa que conozco.

Por la puerta principal salía Georgiana corriendo, cuando se estampó contra mí me dio un gran abrazo y dos besos de lo mas cariñosos. Me cogió del brazo, diciendo que teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar, dejando al Sr Darcy ahí parado.

Georgiana me llevó a una salita para tomar el té, yo estaba un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento, no sabía mi que decirle.

— Elizabeth no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte aquí, ya era hora que mi hermano se decidiera a formar una familia. Esta casa necesita los gritos de los niños correteando por los pasillos, y por mi parte egoístamente estoy encantada de tenerte con nosotros, siempre quise tener una hermana a quien contarle todo.

— Muchas Gracias Georgiana, el tiempo que pase aquí, podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea.

— ¿Cómo que el tiempo que pases aquí? — preguntó horrorizada.

— No te puedo mentir, a ti no. Ya sabrás que la unión de tu hermano conmigo nada tiene que ver con la de un matrimonio normal. El se casó obligado, intentando resarcirse del incidente que protagonizamos aquella noche que se fue la luz. Su honor no le permitía que yo saliera de aquí vapuleada y degradada como una cualquiera, sin posibilidad de hacer un matrimonio ventajoso, que al fin y al cabo es lo que había venido a hacer.

— No creo que esa sea la razón Elizabeth — declaró Georgiana — si solo hubiese sido por obligación, el se hubiera alegrado de tu marcha al día siguiente, eso le hubiera dejado libre. Cuando se enteró de tu partida se volvió loco, comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo, no entendía como nadie le había informado. Sin perder ni un momento salió a buscarte para intentar convencerte.

— ¡No me convenció!, ¡me secuestró!, llegó a mi casa me cargó al hombro, me llevó a Gretna Green y me obligó a casarnos.

— ¡Noooo...! — decía Georgiana con una mezcla de incredulidad y risa al contarle todo — ¿mi hermano hizo eso?, lo que hubiera dado por verlo, jajajaja, el correcto y perfecto Sr Darcy perdiendo los papeles de tal forma, esto es increíble.

— Increíble pero cierto. Por eso he decidido que nuestro matrimonio sea un matrimonio de pantalla, de aquí a un tiempo prudencial, podemos anularlo, y cada cual recuperar su vida.

— ¿Mi hermano está de acuerdo con eso?

— Es la mejor solución — expliqué convencida — el podrá volver a casarse, y tener el heredero que necesita. No puedo obligarlo a pasar una vida desdichado junto a alguien al que no ama.

— Y...¿qué te hace pensar que no te ama?. Yo solo sé que desde que volvió del viaje que hicieron a Nederfield, mi hermano no es el mismo. El semblante de su cara ha cambiado totalmente, antes era alguien atormentado, su compromiso imaginario con Anne lo estaba matando poco a poco. No supe el por qué de su cambio hasta que llegaste aquí Elizabeth, cuando entraste por la puerta, se le iluminaron los ojos, no podía dejar de seguirte con la mirada, y su cuerpo reaccionaba con nerviosismo cuando te acercabas. Además, si ha sido capaz de trepar un árbol y vestirse de mujer, es porque te quiere. Créeme, mi hermano no perdería los papeles de esa forma si no sintiera algo muy fuerte por ti.

Tenía la misma habitación que la otra vez que me alojé allí, era el cuarto de la señora de la casa. En teoría era el cuarto que me correspondía, junto al de mi esposo, pero me sentía una intrusa, ocupando un lugar que no me correspondía.

Durante la cena el ambiente se podía cortar con cuchillo y tenedor, estábamos todos en silencio, el Sr Darcy con sus movimientos y su cara mostraba enfado. Georgiana, se limitaba a pasar su mirada del uno al otro, soltando una sonrisita de vez en cuando, cosa que aun enfadaba mas al Sr Darcy que dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato con gran estruendo. Yo me limitaba a estar calladita, intentando no hacer el menor ruido, y no dar opción a la discusión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

— Si me disculpáis me retiro a descansar — informó Georgina una vez terminada la cena.

— ¡Yo también me retiro! — exclamé al tiempo que me levantaba de la mesa, evitando a toda costa quedarme a solas con el Sr Darcy — me encuentro algo cansada.

Una vez en mi cuarto repasaba los acontecimientos ocurridos hoy, y ya que durante un tiempo teníamos que vernos, lo mejor era ofrecerle una tregua, e intentar pasar lo mejor posible esos días.

Me acerqué a la puerta que unía nuestras habitaciones, sabía que él estaba allí, había oído el portazo que dio al entrar. Cogí el pomo de la puerta lo giré y... ¡cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba cerrada!. Al instante un calorcito empezó a subir por mi cuerpo, ¿estaría en la cama?, ¿dormiría desnudo?. Mi curiosidad me estaba pasando una mala jugada, ¿Y si pensaba que iba a otra cosa?. Mi cobardía pudo más que mi curiosidad, solté el pomo de la puerta sin abrirla, apoyando mi espalda en ella escurriéndome hacia el suelo, llevando mis manos a la cabeza, lamentándome por mi incapacidad de mejorar las cosas. Lo que nunca imaginé, era que al otro lado de la puerta la escena se repetía dejando al Sr Darcy completamente abatido.

A la mañana siguiente, mi valor se había recobrado por completo, una noche en vela había causado estragos en mi cuerpo, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra.

Bajé a la salita a desayunar, esperando encontrármelo allí, pero solo estaba Georgiana.

— Buenos días Georgiana — saludé cariñosamente mientras me sentaba.

— ¿Seguro que son buenos días Elizabeth?, por la cara que traes bien pudiera ser que no hubieras dormido nada. ¿Acaso mi hermanito no te ha dejado descansar?, el llevaba la misma cara que tu.

Irremediablemente, mi cara empezó a tomar un color rojizo, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, ¿se estaría refiriendo a lo que yo imaginaba?. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, al tiempo que yo intentaba balbucear una respuesta.

— Jajaja — rió Georgiana — ¡era una broma, tonta!.

Georgiana se levantó para darme un beso de disculpa, el cual acepte gustosa, deseando que todo lo que ella insinuaba hubiera tenido algo de verdad.

Extrañada de que el Sr Darcy no bajara a desayunar, al final pregunté por él. Su hermana me dijo que se había marchado temprano a Londres por razones de trabajo, yo sabía que esas razones no existían, que se había marchado incapaz de de vivir bajo el mismo techo conmigo.

* * *

Por fin os traigo la actualización, la semana pasada no estuve en mi casa por eso no pude subirla.

Gracias a todas las que comentáis los capítulos, me encanta saber vuestra opinión

Muchas comentáis que Lizzy se está haciendo de rogar, que tenía que dejarse llevar por el deseo. Yo también lo pienso, pero debido a su educación, tiene que hacerse a la idea de que todo eso es normal.

Trini, me alegro de seguir teniéndote como lectora. En su día HOTARU SATURN BLACK, me hizo una crítica constructiva, y hoy te puedo decir que es uno de mis mayores puntales en esta historia. Para casos como esos, lo mejor es hacerlo por PM, yo no te hubiera contestado por aquí si tú los tuvieras activados. Besos.

Bienvenida a Arethel, me gusta verte tan metida en la historia.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

—¡Georgiana!— grité escandalizada.

—¡Elizabeth!, un hombre tiene sus necesidades, y si no las encuentra en casa, irá a buscarlas fuera.

—Tu hermano, al parecer, ya fue a buscarlas fuera, sin importarle las apariencias.

—¡Sedúcelo!— manifestó Georgiana— yo creo que mi hermano está loco por ti, no te costará mucho.


End file.
